


Kitsune

by Origin_Of_Symmetry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fruits Basket, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Levi & Mikasa Are Cousins, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Protective Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn-ish, So Much Smut Too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and fluff, japanese gods, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origin_Of_Symmetry/pseuds/Origin_Of_Symmetry
Summary: Levi Ackerman comes from a clan of kitsune--Japanese fox spirits known to Yokai folklore. His family was cursed by Hachiman, the Japanese God of War, generations ago. But Levi is just trying to live his life as a normal college freshman. What happens when a cerulean-eyed stranger starts to take an interest in Levi and all of his secrets?AKA: The Fruits Basket/Japanese Folklore inspired fic that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 78
Kudos: 150





	1. Author's Notes + Chapter 1: Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This includes the Author's Noted + Ch.1. Please read all of the notes! They are necessary to understanding the fic. Sorry the first chapter is super dense. They won't all be like that. I'm posting ch.2 right away as well. Enjoy!

Hello all! Thank you for clicking on this fic to read. Please read all of these notes! They are very important to understanding this fic. It is pretty much a tribute to all of the Asian studies classes I’ve taken in college, and my time living and interning in Japan. It is going to feature twists on Japanese folklore and many references to Japanese culture. I’m also putting a bit of a European folktale spin on some Japanese mythical elements both to serve the telling of this story, and to pay tribute to my Eastern European heritage. 

In this story, Levi and his family are a clan of kitsune--Japanese fox spirits. Every member of his family has the ability to turn into a fox at will. Generations ago the family was cursed by the Japanese War God Hachiman and forced to flee from Japan to Germany (that’s where the Ackerman surname comes in). The family then migrated to the fictional country of Paradis, which is supposed to represent something akin to Canada. All of this will be explained in far greater detail in the fic, but it is honestly necessary information to start off with because the first chapter jumps right in assuming that the reader has this background information.

Hachiman placed two curses on the Ackerman family: (1) during every full moon they no longer have control over their ability to transform into foxes and are forced to shift for an indefinite amount of time; (2) every time they are embraced by members of the opposite gender, they will automatically transform into foxes for an indefinite period of time. This is where the Fruits Basket and European folklore elements come in. The first one represents European lycanthrope myths that led to the modern-day werewolf adaptation, and the second is all Fruits Basket. You’ll eventually find out why the Ackerman clan is cursed and why it is these specific curses that were placed on them, but that’ll be a while down the road. 

This fic is about as slow-burn as I can possibly manage. I’m terrible at writing longer stories, but I’m going to try my hand with this one. There is no set length, but I’m hoping at least 30 chapters, maybe more (which is super long for me). The first 15 chapters will mostly be devoted to establishing romantic, familial, and platonic relationships. There will be elements of folklore in them, but those elements will mostly be saved for later in the story. As I mentioned, this story takes Japanese folktales and puts a spin on them. That is partly to fit the world building, and to fit the idea that the Ackermans were forced to flee Japan, so they have to find unique ways to stay in touch with their heritage. There will also be TONS of fluff, banter, and cuteness featured in this fic. That was literally my whole motivation for writing it at the beginning. My other fic that I’m working on is so dark (pretty much the complete opposite of this) so I needed a break to actually write a cute romance with a non-toxic couple and relationship goals! 

Anyways, I think that’s all you need to start off with. Sorry for rambling. I’m going to start by posting the first two chapters. First one is just below. It’s a bit dense, but kind of a necessary introduction. Enjoy! 

\---

Chapter 1: Ocean Eyes

The rustling of leaves pierces through the quiet night air. The sound is glaringly loud in the muted and peaceful atmosphere. The air still drips heavily with humidity, the last light of the dying sun heating the ground as it dips low in the western sky. All around, cicadas buzz in the hot evening air, nustling far back in the bushes for the night.

Levi pants heavily. He can feel the pads of his paws hitting the ground roughly as he races through the bristling undergrowth. His fur is matted with leaves and grime, but it doesn’t bother him. This is the only form Levi can exist in where he is more than happy to get dirty, to romp around unperturbed by what may be coating his skin. He relishes in the wind twisting through his dark fur. He is running fast. His lungs burn as he gasps in air. His limbs tire with overexertion. He knows he can’t keep up this speed forever, but he doesn’t want to slow down. Not yet. The soft ground easily meets his paws and propels him forward, urging Levi to go faster and faster.

Suddenly, he breaks out into a clearing. Levi skids to a halt, grinding his sharp claws into the ground to stop himself. He slinks back into the cover of the low hanging trees and thick shrubbery almost instantly. The park is only so big, and he can only run for so long before he is met with the cleared spaces where people bring their families to picnic and play frisbee on the weekends. Levi doubts that there will be anyone out walking the paths right now, not with how hot the evening air still is, but he doesn’t want to risk it. Foxes aren’t all that common in public parks in the middle of large cities. In fact, they’re nonexistent. He doesn’t want animal control called—or worse, to be attacked—if a human spots him. 

Suddenly, Levi freezes. He senses movement. His entire body tenses. He crouches down over his front paws, preparing to leap away and sprint through the dense wilderness if need be. This isn’t the movement of the birds rustling the tree leaves or the rabbits hopping through the undergrowth. It is much larger. It disturbs the forest, working against the natural rhythm that flows between all animals residing in the park. Levi bares his fangs slightly. He can feel his heartbeat accelerating rapidly. 

Suddenly, something large breaks through the tree line and dives into the forest. Levi crouches down further, trying to hide his small body in the overgrown foliage. Needles prick into his fur. The cicadas have gone silent. The figure stops, crouching over to heave in gasping breaths. Levi sees that it is a man—a jogger by the looks of it. The realization brings him little comfort. He suppresses a growl bursting at his lips, watching the intruder intently. 

The man is sweaty and out of breath. He has been running hard by the looks of it. His entire body shines with perspiration, and mud coats his beige sneakers. The intruder’s light hair practically shines in the moonlight, giving him a rather ethereal, ghostly appearance to match his glowing, light skin. 

Levi can’t suppress his curiosity. So few people venture into these woods. They would have to be foolish to do so. The foliage is overgrown and rough, sure to poke, prod, and irritate any human skin easily. The branches of the dipping pendula trees cast eerie shadows even in the daylight, providing the small, urban wilderness an ominous aura. Levi inches forward a bit, his fur brushing through twigs hanging off of the woody plants. 

A sharp  _ crack  _ rings through the air. Levi’s narrowed eyes shoot downwards. A branch is snapped in two under his paw. The ringing reverberates through the still air. From the treetops, a few birds flutter away. Levi freezes. 

The intruder jumps to his feet, suddenly glancing around rapidly in all directions. Levi cannot move. If he does, he will surely draw attention to himself. He stays perfectly still, frozen in place. But it does him little good. He has already inched out of the vegetation too much. The front half of his small body is perfectly visible. He watches as the intruder scans around frantically, gaze eventually falling to him. Levi is hit with brilliant cerulean eyes that freeze and widen in shock. 

The man stills. A look of trepidation crosses his features, furrowing his brow. The pair watch each other intently, neither daring to make a move. Finally, after what feels like minutes, the intruder crouches down, resting on his haunches. Slowly, he reaches his hand out. 

Levi has to suppress an eye roll, or as best of an eye roll as he can manage as a fox, when the man makes the ridiculous  _ pspspsps  _ sound used to attract cats. Really, is this guy an idiot? Levi considers nipping at his fingers to teach the boorish man a lesson, but he decides against it, determining that any wrong move could have animal control swooping down on the park in a second. He inches his boy forward out of the bushes. Levi stops when he is right before the intruder’s fingers. He sits alertly, bushy tail spreading behind him. 

The stranger smiles a bit, flashing a set of brilliant, white teeth. Levi realizes that if he were fully a fox, this would be seen as a sign of aggression, but he lets it slide. Languidly, the man sits back down, scooching back a bit and resting his legs out in front of him so they stop just at Levi’s paws. The pair continue to study each other curiously. Finally, after a few silent minutes of observation, the man speaks. 

“What are you doing out here, little guy?”

Levi can’t respond. He has no ability to verbally communicate beyond mewls and growls when he is a fox. Not that Levi minds. Besides, he has a feeling if he could actually speak to this stranger now, it would not turn out well for him. He watches the man intently, tail brushing across the ground a bit. 

“Hmm,” the man hums, laying back fully to stare up at the stars twinkling overhead. 

Levi can’t help but feel he is extremely foolish. Who lays down on the ground when a wild animal is mere inches from them? 

“I’m just out for a jog, in case you were curious.” 

Gingerly, Levi inches up by the man's side. He is intrigued by this unfrightened stranger that seems to have no concerns over his presence. He can’t help himself, really. He is much more curious and even mischievous as a fox. Maybe Yōkai folklore got some things right. Levi lets his front paws slide forward until he is stretched down next to the stranger. He lets his head fall on his front paws, eyes staring out into the darkening forest surrounding them. 

A deep sadness fills Levi. He has alway wanted to get away from his family, be free of their curse. But resting next to this strange intruder, he can’t help but miss them slightly. He can’t help but miss the one place he can express his heritage in its truest form. The intruder seems to sense his sadness a bit, propping himself up on his hands and looking over at Levi. Or maybe that’s just Levi’s imagination, and the man is really wondering why the hell a wild fox would come lay next to him. 

From the corner of his eye, Levi sees the man lift up a hand and reach out towards his body. He jumps up instantly, growling roughly. His teeth bare menacingly at the stranger. 

“Okay, okay. I get it,” the man says, raising both hands in defeat. He sighs and stands, brushing the dirt and grime off of his pants. 

“Jesus, what am I doing? Talking to a fox like a lunatic,” Levi hears the man whisper under his breath. He rubs his hands tiredly over his face, rumpling his blond hair as he drags his fingers through the locks. 

The intruder sighs, cerulean eyes falling to Levi again. Levi sits back down and watches him intently, curious to see what he’ll do next. The fact that he hasn’t called any sort of authority by this point is nothing short of a miracle. He watches Levi for a few more moments, bright eyes shining in the beaming moonlight. 

“Okay, I have to go. You probably shouldn’t stick around here. Large cities aren’t a good place for cute, little foxes.” 

Levi tilts his head to the side slightly and considers the man, suppressing a fox-type scoff at being called cute. The intruder glances back one last time before struggling his way out of the forestry and back into the clearing. Levi watches as he strides across the grass and out of the park, staying perfectly still long after the stranger has gone. 

Finally, he moves. Levi nimbly slips back to the spot where he stashed his clothing and transforms back. He quickly redresses, limbs still aching from the impact of his run. He sits heavily on the ground, drawing his knees to his chest. Exhaustion hangs heavy on his body—both from the exercise and the lingering fear of being spotted. He stares up at the sky, letting his mind wander. Stars twinkle overhead. The moon is shrouded slightly by clouds, but it still shines bright, lighting up the sky. Levi glances at it warily. A full moon will be upon him in about a week. 

Levi hates being forced to shift with the cycles of the moon. He much prefers when he has control over his transformations and their duration. When the moon is full, he is subject to its whim, shifting for as little as a few hours to as long as multiple days depending on how his body reacts. 

Levi tries to get away and shift as much as possible in the time before a full moon. He finds that if he has taken his fox form at least a few times a month, his forced transformations are not nearly as bad, nor nearly as long. It had been easier to shift once or twice a week in Shiganshina. The town is small and sleepy most of the time with ample amounts of dense, untamed forest to dash around in. Now that he’s living in Sina, it will be much harder. The city is large and sprawling. Sina Central Park is the only place he can realistically get away to run, and even then it is still risky, as tonight has proven. 

Levi sighs slightly, peeking up at the stars that twinkle down at him. He had debated with himself for years if he really wanted to move all the way to Sina to attend university. The city is overly crowded and the university is huge. He realizes how much danger he’s putting himself in, how much danger he is putting the clan in if their secret were to be revealed. But Levi couldn’t stand another minute being cooped up on the estate with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Shiganshina is small. Nothing ever changes and nothing ever will. Sina holds the possibility of a life Levi has always dreamed of but has never had the opportunity to live. He knows he will have to leave eventually. Go back and take over the clan when Kenny eventually passes on. But Levi refuses to think about that now. He’s determined to live his life a bit before he is forcefully bound to his family and their heritage for the remainder of his days. 

His mind drifts back to the blond stranger. Why would someone be so wholly unafraid by a wild, potentially dangerous animal? The only conclusion Levi can draw is that he is probably an idiot, or quite potentially a suicidal maniac. Neither is ideal, so Levi hopes he will never come across the man again. Hopefully his little escapade through the park was a one time deal. Levi is not a very sharing person. He doesn’t want to allocate a part of his running space, the only place that he can come to transform and be free, to a blond simpleton with a death wish. 

Levi stands, his muscles still throbbing. He brushes off the dirt from his jeans and strolls through the forest with ease. Not many people venture off the paths into the wooded area, making it easy for Levi to come and go undetected. He emerges from the wilderness slightly sweaty, but no worse for wear. He makes his way down the grey sidewalk, cars flying by in the bustling street next to him. He tries to avoid public transportation at all costs—too much risk—so he is forced to trek the two miles back to campus on foot. It doesn’t bother Levi, though. He can still feel the effects of his run burning his lungs and tingling his skin. He loves this feeling. His senses are alive. His body feels loose and free. If it were up to him, he’d live most of his life in his fox form. 

Levi easily makes his way back up the street and north towards the university, careful to avoid any unnecessary contact with passersby. The cars race past him as the night sky grows steadily darker. His mind lingers on the future. Tomorrow is his first day of classes as a freshman at the University of Sina. What will that entail? What possibilities will await him as he finally takes control of his life, at least for a little while? 

\---

Levi walks quickly towards the dining hall in the center of campus. He has only thirty minutes before his first lecture is scheduled to begin. He glances at the time on his phone. He is already ten minutes late to his breakfast date with Hange. Levi didn’t necessarily want to meet with Hange at 8:30 in the morning, but she had insisted on seeing him. They have barely been around each other in the last two years. She had only left Shiganshina for university willingly after he had promised to attend with her when he graduated from high school. It had almost not happened. Kenny had practically forced Levi to stay home and give up on his dream of living a semi-normal life. But Levi had been steadfast. In the end his uncle relented, agreeing to let Levi go if he forked up the extra money for the additional expense of living in a single dorm on his own. Roommates were obviously out of the question, even if they were male. Levi didn’t mind. He would willingly pay any fee necessary to get away from that sleepy, little town, even if for only a few years. 

Levi can’t be too annoyed with Hange. She is technically his best friend. He’s known the woman since he was ten and she was twelve. In all honesty, he had hated Hange at first. She was overbearing, over-eager, and had no concept of personal space, and nothing has changed in the last eight years. 

The two had met completely by chance. Hange had accidentally stumbled onto the Ackerman estate one day. She had easily gotten lost in the rolling woods and stretching gardens that encompass the property grounds, quickly becoming disoriented and overwhelmed. In truth, it had been a very dangerous situation for Hange. More dangerous than Levi would like to admit. The family is resolutely determined to keep all of its secrets. He shudders to think what an upset Kenny would do to an outsider that got too close. Given the family history, it probably wouldn’t be good. 

Levi and his uncle had been arguing for almost the entire morning that day. Even at the age of ten, Levi was still not the ideal candidate to take over the clan in Kenny’s eyes. He had run to one of the side gardens, overwhelmed and crying by the hours long screaming match he had gotten into with his uncle. He was so upset that he decided to transform into a fox without realizing someone had stumbled into the garden. 

Hange had just stared at him when it happened, mouth slightly agape, completely frozen in place. There was nothing Levi could do, no place he could hide. He couldn’t even speak to her. All he could do was mewl weakly, trying to reassure her as best he could. Levi had swiftly reverted back to human form, desperately attempting to think of a way to explain the situation to the dazed stranger slouched in his chrysanthemum bushes. 

But Hange was not scared or confused. She had beamed at him, grin stretching from ear to ear. She was so excited to meet someone so unique, so otherworldly that she threw her arms around him without hesitation (or permission), and  _ poof _ . He had switched right back to fox form. They have been close to inseparable since then. Hange was the only person he could confide in about his grievances with his uncle and his hesitations about being expected to take over the clan, and Levi was one of the few people that had eagerly encouraged her to follow her dreams and go for a degree in microbiology. 

Levi hurries through the large double-doors and into the crowded dining hall, quickly spotting Hange. She easily sticks out with her wild hair, bulky glasses, and proclivity for dressing in all khaki colors. He sighs slightly at her frantic waving. 

“Jesus, Hange,” Levi says, sidestepping her attempt to latch her arms around his waist when he makes it to the table. 

“Oh, I forgot,” she squawks, voice carrying even in the buzzing space.

“We’ve known each other for eight years. How could you forget?” 

“Okay, okay. Geez. My bad. Here, I got you some eggs.”

“Thanks,” Levi grumbles, taking a seat next to Hange as she slides a plate towards him. “Sorry I’m late.”

“No problem! Excited for your very first class of college?”

Levi shrugs. “I guess.”

“Don’t be moody, Levi. It’ll be great. Which class do you have first?” Hange asks in amusement, fully aware of her best friend’s difficult attitude towards most things. 

“Intro to creative writing.”

“Oh, I know some people in the English department. Who do you have?”

“Zackly, I think.”

“Ouch.”

Levi raises a thin eyebrow. “Ouch?”

“Zackly’s infamous for leaving all of his one-hundred level courses to his TAs.”

Levi scoffs. “You’re fucking kidding me? I’m not paying thousands of dollars to be taught by some shitty TA.” 

“Don’t worry, smallfry. Zackly at least gets decent TAs and research assistants. You'll still have a good time.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Hange snorts. “I’m serious, grumpy pants. ” 

“Great,” Levi grumbles, suddenly feeling far less excited for his first class of college.

“Don’t pout, Levi. You’re going to love the class!”

“I doubt it, but whatever. How's junior year looking for you?” 

“Great! I finally get to start actual microbiology courses this semester. Aaand I’m becoming a research assistant for the head of the department.”

Levi practically chokes on his tea when he hears Hange. His sputtering fills the air as he tries to clear his throat. 

“Wh—what?  _ You  _ are helping with research? Hange, you’re the clumsiest person I know. Who the hell authorized that?”

“Don’t be mean,” Hange pouts. “I’m going to be a great assistant!”

Levi snorts. “Okay then. I’ll pray for the professor, but good luck, I guess.” 

“Don’t need it, but thanks,” Hange smiles brightly. “But on a more serious note—” she continues, dropping her voice. “—this weekend is the full moon.”

Levi sighs. “I noticed. I went out to run last night.” 

“What!? Levi, that’s seriously dangerous. You should have at least asked me to come and be lookout.”

“I was running in the woods at the park. No one was going to see me.” 

Levi decides that now would probably not be the best time to tell Hange he ran into an overly-curious human while he was transformed. 

“But someone could, Levi,” she continues earnestly. “You need to be careful. If people start thinking there’s a wild animal loose in the city, there’ll be massive hunts to find it.” 

“Okay, okay. I hear you. Besides, it was the last time I was planning to go out before the full moon.” 

“Which brings me back to my original point. Would you like me to stay with you for your shift?”

“What?”

“Oh, come on. It’s your first shift away from home. You’ll be stuck in a dorm room all by yourself waiting it out. I could stay with you. Bring you food and water. Ya know, make sure you’re okay.” 

Levi’s chest constricts a bit listening to Hange. She has always been a supportive and kind friend through all of the more difficult aspects of his kitsune transformations, but Levi is truly touched that she would care so much. Hange’s right, too. This is his first transformation away from his family. They generally aren’t terribly bad for him, but it will be the first time he will be all alone in an environment that knows nothing of his family heritage or background. The thought never crossed Levi’s mind much until now, but suddenly he feels a little overwhelmed. 

“Hange, I… I don’t know how long it’ll last. This one could be days.” 

Hange shrugs. “Just give me the keys to your dorm and I’ll sneak in whenever I can.”

“Umm, yeah. Sure,” Levi mumbles. “You can stay with me, I guess.”

He has to look away when Hange beams brighter than the sun at him. Red heats his cheeks slightly. Promptly, Levi stands from his seat. 

“Okay, shitty glasses. I have to go. I’ll see you later.” 

Hange looks up, sputtering through a huge bite of pancakes. “Wait,” she gasps, choking slightly on the milk she tries to gulp down. “Wanna grab dinner tonight?” 

“Jesus, woman. Chew with your mouth closed,” Levi snaps. “I can’t tonight. I have a shift at the cafe.” 

Levi hurries away as Hange calls out after him. He cringes as her voice carries across the dining hall. Levi glances down at his phone. At this rate, he’ll be ten minutes early to class, but he doesn’t mind. In truth, he didn’t want to stick around and have Hange see how truly touched he is by her proposition. He’s bad with emotions on a general basis, and Hange is always a pot of feelings threatening to boil over at any second. Being as batshit crazy as she is, too, she probably would have thrown her arms around him out of sheer joy. Levi does not need his secret being revealed to a quarter of the student body after only one day.

He strides purposefully across the quad. U of S has a large campus, but Levi already knows where he’s going. He scoped out all of the buildings to his classes the previous night. As predicted, he walks into a spacious lecture hall with ten minutes to spare. His skin tingles slightly with goosebumps in the frigid, in-door air. Levi’s eyes sweep across the room landing on the only person currently present, sitting off to the side a bit in the very front row. He is a little surprised. It is only a one-hundred level course. He had expected other freshmen to fill up this class hoping to get ahead on their general education requirements, and freshmen on their very first day of school are always early. No exceptions. 

Levi feels himself tense when he takes in the stranger across the room. His narrowed eyes widen almost instantly. A pair of startling, cerulean orbs stare back at him.


	2. Espresso at Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets to meet that ocean-eyed stranger, even if he really doesn't want to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chapter 2! Thanks for reading!

Levi has to practically force his body out of its daze. Before him, the blond from the park stares back, eyes scrunched in concern as Levi awkwardly stands by the entrance to the lecture hall, gaping slightly. Another person pushing the door open helps to snap Levi out of his stupor. He quickly scans around the room. It’s obviously still empty save for the ocean-eyed stranger and the one additional student that has now entered. 

Levi debates with himself. He almost always sits in the front of classrooms. It's pretty much a necessity when you’re short. But sitting in the front row is the blond stanger, no  _ intruder _ , from the other night. The potentially suicidal maniac who hangs out in empty parks and talks to wild animals at odd hours. 

Huffing slightly, Levi makes a decision. It seems he cannot avoid this man as a human or a fox, no matter how badly he may want to. Levi strides to the front row and sits a few spaces down, sure to leave a reasonable amount of room between him and the blond. He pulls out a copy of Ryūnosuke Akutagawa’s short stories, completely ignoring the man in favor of reading. Levi is determined not to be sucked into any uncomfortable small talk with the simpleton from the park. He can practically feel the blond’s eyes jump to him every few seconds. No doubt Levi looks pretty odd and unfriendly, his face now buried in a book after awkwardly staring at the blond only a few moments earlier. After a minute, Levi hears the intruder clear his throat slightly. 

“What are you reading?” He asks casually. 

Levi doesn’t even bother to look up from his page. 

“A book,” he responds curtly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi sees the blond chuckle lightly. He rolls his eyes slightly, focusing on the page in front of him again. 

“What book?”

Levi huffs, eyes falling to the blond for a second to glare menacingly. 

“A collection of Ryūnosuke Akutagawa’s short stories. But you have no idea who he is though, right?” 

The blond lets his eyes fall completely to Levi, not bothering to steal glances anymore. He openly stares the raven down, pausing for a moment before answering. 

“He was a modernist Japanese writer considered to be the ‘father of the Japanese short story,’” he answers, smirking slightly. 

Levi stares back in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that.

“I read “ Rashōmon” once for an Asian literature class,” the blond continues.

“Oh,” is all Levi can say, looking away again to stare at his page. It is clear he isn’t quite reading it anymore, though. 

Behind Levi, seats fill up slowly as students make their way in for the first day. The sound of grumbling and yawning can be heard around the room, but he pays it no mind. The class is about to start. 

“What’s your name?” the man asks, ignoring the quiet buzzing of other conversations flowing behind him. This time, Levi doesn’t look up. 

“What’s it to you?” He asks sharply. 

“It’s always good to make new friends, especially on the first day of classes.”

Levi huffs audibly, shutting his book. He turns towards the blond completely, not bothering to withhold the aggravation lining his features. The stranger smiles back at him politely, shifting his body slightly to fully view the extremely annoyed man next to him. 

“I don't need a new friend. I’m not interested in what your name is, or what you're majoring in, or what your hopes and dreams for the future are. I just don’t fucking care, so leave me alone.”

Levi is hoping that will do the trick. He snaps open his book and broods silently, pretending to be reading again. After a few more seconds, he hears the man clear his throat slightly once more. 

“Are you a freshman?” He asks. 

“Why do you care?” Levi grumbles back. 

“I haven’t seen you around before.” 

“Well, maybe that should tell you something then.” 

“I’m a junior, in case you were curious.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

The blond chuckles slightly. “Fair enough.”

He pauses for a moment before continuing. “It’s odd, though. I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“I guess I just have one of those faces.”

“No, not really. You don’t look like anyone I’ve met.”

Levi looks up from “ Rashōmon” and raises a thin eyebrow. The blond blushes slightly seeing the raven’s unimpressed glower.

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way. It’s just your eyes. They’re really distinctive. I feel like I’ve seen them before,” the blond says, cheeks turning brighter. He chuckles awkwardly. “Maybe I should just stop talking.” 

“Hmm,” Levi hums. “Maybe,” he notes sardonically. 

“My name’s Erwin Smith, by the way,” the blond continues after an awkwardly stretched silence where Levi attempts to pretend he is reading again. 

Levi huffs heavily. “I didn’t ask.” 

“Well, I’m telling you,” the blond—Erwin—retorts. 

Levi glances up to see Erwin is smirking slightly, not bothering to hide how intently he is staring at Levi. Levi’s stomach does a slight somersault at the same time his annoyance flares. The nerve of this man. Before Levi can snap back a response, the door to the lecture hall bursts open, and the professor scrambles in.  Erwin chuckles lightly, giving Levi a small wink before turning his attention to the burly man at the front of the room. Levi’s eyes light up in fury as he turns away. The blond is still smirking a bit to himself. 

\---

Levi lazily blows a strand of hair out of his eyes. He stands hunched over a counter, leaning heavily on its surface. Tuesday night shifts are always the worst at Maria’s, the small cafe just off campus he works at to fund his much more expensive, roommate-free dorm room. In all honesty, Levi has only worked two Tuesday night shifts—he only moved to the city about two weeks ago. But considering how quiet it is in the small cafe a full two hours before closing, he figures this is how it’s generally going to be. Levi huffs and pulls himself off the counter, turning to clean the espresso machine. Next to him, Historia peeks her head out of the dish room. 

“Hey, Levi. I’m gonna wash some cups,” she calls over to him. 

He shrugs slightly, turning his attention back to meticulously cleaning the machine. He doesn’t mean to be overly aloof with her, it’s just easier this way. Historia is a sweet girl, not the kind he would have to worry about any unwanted and potentially dangerous attention from. It also helps that she is slightly afraid of him. Historia is a part-timer and freshman at U of S just like Levi. She’s a hard worker and polite enough to leave him alone with his own thoughts, so Levi hasn’t minded working with her so far. Behind him, Levi hears the door jingle open. He doesn’t bother to turn back around yet. Most customers take a while to decide what they want to order, anyway. 

After a moment, Levi feels his skin prickle slightly. He has the distinct feeling of being watched. Levi turns back around. His blue-grey eyes clash with cerulean ones in the fluorescent light. Levi stiffens slightly, warily taking in Erwin’s appearance before him. He glances around quickly, hoping that Historia has returned from the back, and he can dump the blond on her instead. Sighing slightly after Historia is nowhere to be found, he steps up to the cash register.

“So, Levi, huh?” Erwin asks coyly, cerulean eyes falling to the nametag pinned to the raven’s shirt. 

Levi’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t respond. Erwin pauses to see if he will say anything, but Levi remains steadfastly silent. 

“How was your first day?” Erwin continues conversationally. 

“Are you going to fucking order anything?” Levi asks icely, crossing his arms and glaring back at Erwin’s amused expression. 

“I’m getting there,” Erwin retorts, looking up at the drink menu overhead. He pauses in mock contemplation, waiting for the increasingly exasperated man in front of him to say something. 

“So, what’s your major?” Levi asks reluctantly, realizing Erwin probably will not move until he says something. He knows it’s a pretty stupid conversation starter, but his mind is practically blank. 

Erwin raises an eyebrow slightly at the question. “I thought you didn’t care about what my major was, or my name, or my hopes and dreams for the future.” 

“Well,” Levi retorts, clicking his tongue slightly. “You already told me one of the three, so you might as well tell me another so we can get this ball rolling.” 

“Oh? And what ball would that be?”

“The one where you order something, and then get the fuck out.”

“Fair enough,” Erwin chuckles. “I’m majoring in business.”

Levi scoffs. “Fucking figures.”

“What?”

“You look the part.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, now hurry up and order something.”

“I guess we’ll have to save hopes and dreams for some other time. I’ll take two shots of espresso, and a banana muffin.” 

“It’s almost eight in the fucking evening,” Levi huffs. 

“So?”

“So, you shouldn’t drink caffeine this late at night.” 

Erwin chuckles lightly. “I appreciate your concern.” 

“It’s not concern, it’s fucking logic. Now pay already so I can get your stuff.” 

Erwin keeps his eyes intently trained on Levi as he turns around to fiddle with the espresso machine. It grates at Levi’s nerves. 

“Can you stop staring at me?” Levi bites, not bothering to turn around.

“You know, you could be just a little nicer to me. I have a full two years on you in the college department. I could help you out a bit when you need it.”

“Pass. Besides, I won’t need it.” 

“Oh? That confident?” Erwin smirks. 

“Yup. Now take your shit and go,” Levi retorts, sliding Erwin’s drink and muffin towards him. 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums. “Fine, but I’m meeting a friend, so I hope you don’t mind me sticking around for a while longer.” 

Levi scoffs. “Whatever. Just don’t bother me.”

“Okay then. Bye, Levi,” Erwin calls, striding back towards a table filled with what Levi can only assume are Erwin’s belongings. 

He huffs slightly, returning to cleaning the espresso machine. Not that it really needs it, but Levi is desperate for a distraction. His keen senses pick up Erwin's presence in the shop with ease. He can even still smell the lingering scent of the blond a bit by the front counter. 

Levi can't help but peek up when he hears Erwin’s voice carrying across the shop. He glances around to see a tall, sandy-haired man who looks to be about Erwin’s age throw an arm around the blond’s shoulder. Levi notes the happy expression on Erwin’s face when he greets the newcomer. The pair pull out laptops and begin discussing, but Levi is too far away to hear what they’re saying. Suddenly, Erwin glances up, catching Levi’s eye. He is smiling slightly as he watches Levi for a moment. Levi quickly turns back around and pretends to be busy, blushing slightly that Erwin caught him staring. 

When Historia emerges from the back again, dishes completed, he strikes up a conversation with her, attempting to distract himself from the blond at the corner table. Erwin and his friend stay for almost the rest of Levi’s shift, only packing up to leave when the shop is about to close. Levi feels himself let out a slight sigh of relief as Erwin heads towards the exit. Right before he is about to walk through the door, he turns back to Levi. Levi freezes slightly under his intense gaze. Erwin’s eyes are practically shining when he looks at the raven. Levi can’t help but be reminded of that night in the park when his cerulean eyes were practically sparkling in the moonlight. 

“Bye, Levi,” Erwin calls coyly before exiting. 

Levi feels that same dual sensation of his stomach flipping and his annoyance spiking. He itches to find somewhere to transform and just run wildly until his lungs are burning and his limbs are exhausted. Sighing, Levi begins assisting Historia in closing up Maria’s for the evening. He shouldn't be so eager to transform all the time, especially not in a dangerous environment with a full moon right around the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is just snarky throughout this entire thing. My favorite Japanese authors are Ryūnosuke Akutagawa, Haruki Murakami, and Shūsaku Endō. You should check them out if you get some time!


	3. Drunk Blonds Don't Make Good Running Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just trying his best to be aloof and detached. Erwin contemplates Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's another chapter. Next one should be out (probably) over the weekend. Just a heads up, Mikasa's mom is mentioned in this chapter. I'm pretty sure she isn't given a name in the manga/anime (at least I can't remember one), so I gave her a name. Thanks for reading!

Levi’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He sighs, pulling it out. Only one person would be irksome enough to text him at 8:45 in the morning. He glances around the lecture hall. It’s still practically empty. Levi relaxes into his seat a bit. He likes getting to class early and having a few minutes to himself to mull over his thoughts without the annoying humming of other people’s conversations. Plus, he is hoping to avoid any awkward interactions with Erwin. The blond seems far too interested in getting to know him. Even casual acquaintances are practically out of the question for Levi. There’s just too much risk involved, too many variables to account for. Sure, it’s a lonely existence, but not one that Levi minds. Plus, he has Hange, which is more than he can say for some of his other kitsune family members who live secluded from the general public. 

Levi glances at his phone screen. As he suspected, he has a text from Hange. 

_ Hange, 8:45 a.m.: Hey, shortstack. Are you gonna be around for lunch? _

_ Levi, 8:45 a.m.: Why the fuck do you insist on giving me ridiculous nicknames?  _

_ Hange, 8:46 a.m.: Geez, grumpy pants. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Sooo, lunch?  _

_ Levi, 8:46 a.m.: Sorry, shitty glasses. I’m meeting Mikasa at Maria’s.  _

_ Hange, 8:47 a.m.: At least come up with cute nicknames for me! It’s rude to make fun of other people’s blindness! _

_ Hange, 8:47 a.m.: But I’m assuming you guys are talking kitsune things, so I won't bug you too much for ditching me AGAIN. _

_ Levi, 8:48 a.m.: You’re a saint.  _

_ Hange, 8:48 a.m.: I know! World’s best friend. Have a good class, small fry.  _

Levi scoffs as he stares at his phone screen. God, Hange can be a pill sometimes. But her guess was spot on. He and Mikasa do need to talk about kitsune things—more specifically, the full moon that is in just two days. It’s unlikely that they'll spend it together. Despite the fact that they’re cousins, grew up together, and are the same age, he and Mikasa have never been that close. He was even a little miffed that she had decided to study at U of S as well, and especially that she didn’t get nearly as much shit for leaving the family for four years as he did. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat a bit startles Levi out of his thoughts. He glances back and stiffens slightly. Behind Levi stands Erwin. He has a small smirk resting on his lips that makes Levi’s eyes narrow. 

“What?” He asks curtly, turning back around. 

Levi is even more annoyed when Erwin sits down next to him before answering. 

“You know, Levi. It occurred to me the other day that I’ve been working so hard to introduce myself to you, yet I barely know anything about you.” 

“Did it now?” Levi grumbles. 

“It did. I realized that the only things I really know about you are that you work at Maria’s and that you have terrible customer-service skills.” 

Levi scoffs. “You know my name too, dickhead. And my customer service skills are not that bad.” 

“You wouldn’t even tell me your name. I had to find it out for myself, so it doesn’t count.” 

“How the fuck does my name not count?” 

“I’m just trying to point out that you’re not very forthcoming with personal details,” Erwin declares, leaning back in his chair. 

“Maybe that should tell you something.”

“What should it tell me?”

“To fuck off.”

“That brings me to my next point.” 

Levi can’t suppress an eye roll. “ _ Oh, goody _ .” 

“Your customer-service skills are horrendous.” 

“They’re really not.”

“Oh, so you tell all of the customers to fuck off?”

“Well maybe you should just figure out what you want to order before you step up to the cash register,” Levi huffs.

Erwin chuckles. “For the record, I already knew what I wanted to order when I stepped up.” 

“So you were just being annoying for no good reason, which means I had every right to tell you to fuck off.” 

“I really hope you weren’t planning to make Maria’s a lifelong job, because I don’t think that’s going to work out for you.” 

“Is there any point to this? Or are you here to just be nosy and annoying again?” 

“I like to imagine that I’m friendly and upbeat.”

Levi scoffs. “And I like to imagine the minutes before you walked through that door.”

“Okay, okay. I get it,” Erwin chuckles. “Just one more thing.”

“What now?”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Levi pauses for a moment, caught off guard. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat slightly. 

“What’s it to you?”

“There’s a party at Pi kappa Phi. My friend's the president of the fraternity, so he could get you in.”

“Oh,” Levi mumbles, stiffening slightly. “Will you be there?”

“Yeah,” Erwin smiles. 

“Sorry, but I’ll pass.” 

“Ouch. There’s going to be a ton of people there, so there’s a good chance you won’t even see me,” Erwin chuckles. 

Levi huffs. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just have something going on.” 

“Oh,” Erwin responds. 

Levi has to avert his eyes when he sees Erwin’s intense gaze trained on him, filled with curiosity and a bit of concern. 

“Well maybe next time,” he continues. 

“Hmm,” Levi hums, thankful that Professor Zackly has finally entered the lecture hall. 

He turns completely away from Erwin, gaze focused intently ahead. He senses the blond’s ocean eyes on him every few seconds, but Levi pays him no attention. He tries to drown out Erwin’s presence with Zackly’s droning voice, but it does little to help. He spends the rest of the lecture feeling extremely uncomfortable. He was hoping to avoid Erwin for the rest of the semester, but now it seems he’s more concerned he might have upset the blond over something as stupid as not being able to go to a party. But surely that’s just his imagination. Erwin had invited him to be polite, nothing more. He wouldn’t be upset if Levi couldn’t come. 

The hour passes agonizingly slow, and when Zackly dismisses class, Levi immediately packs up his things and leaves, not bothering to spare Erwin a second glance. He can feel the blond’s eyes on his back as he goes. Something in Levi’s chest aches. 

\---

Levi sits drumming his thumb on the edge of a steaming mug of tea. He glances around Maria’s. Mikasa still isn’t here. Of course she isn’t. Why would she bother to show up on time? He lets out a small huff. He and his cousin have always been at odds with one another. Luckily she’s in a completely different academic department than him, so he doesn’t have to worry about seeing her around campus too often. Levi looks up when the door jingles open. In walks a tall ravenette girl with his same pale skin and angular features. She looks startlingly similar to him. So much so, that outsiders used to mistake them for siblings on the rare occasions they could venture off of the family estate. 

Mikasa makes her way gracefully across the shop to Levi’s table, sitting down with an elegant swish of her hair. Levi suppresses a scoff. 

“Mikasa,” he greets curtly. 

“Levi,” she responds in the same clipped tone. 

“You’re late.”

“Am I? I swear we said 11:30.”

“We did. It was 11:30 fifteen minutes ago.” 

“Well my bad. I got hung up talking to a friend.” 

Levi scoffs. “You have friends?”

Mikasa glares back icily. “I do actually. Maybe you should try it sometime.” 

“Whatever, Kasa. Neither of us came here to offhandedly ridicule each other, so we might as well get on with this.”

“Fine. I’m not spending this transformation with you. We’re both adults. We don’t need to babysit each other.” 

“Fine,” Levi responds tersely. “You should at least call Evelyn, or someone else. You shouldn’t spend your first transformation away from home all alone.”

“Are you calling Kuchel?”

“No, Hange is staying with me.”

Mikasa snorts. “That’ll go over well.” 

Levi’s eyes narrow. They bore into Mikasa glaringly. “Yeah, well at least someone is willing to help me.”

“And you need all the help you can get, Cuz. Your transformations always last way longer than mine, anyways. I’ll be back to normal by Saturday night.” 

“Just because they haven’t been bad in the past doesn’t mean this one is going to be the same.” 

“Whatever, Levi,” Mikasa huffs, standing. “If we’re done here, I’m going back to campus.” 

Levi sighs. “Fine, just be careful.” 

Mikasa rolls her eyes, turning around to go. “I always am,” she retorts with a wave of her hand. 

Levi watches as the petite ravenette disappears out the door. He sighs and slouches down in his seat. Dealing with his cousin is always a headache. 

\---

Levi’s paws connect with the ground forcefully. He shoots through the length of the little forest, urging his body to go faster and faster. His lungs burn. Levi knows he shouldn’t be out right now. He knows he shouldn’t have lied to Hange and told her he was going to bed early. But he needed to get out, to shift one last time before the full moon tomorrow. His first week of classes was more stressful than he’d like to admit, and meeting with Mikasa had really solidified that feeling. She was right, of course. His transformations have always been leagues worse than hers, lasting far longer and even being painful at times. The thought frazzles his nerves. He was sure he was ready to leave Shiganshina for a while, to finally be away from his family. But now Levi is having trepidations. Does he even belong here? So close to normal people yet never able to be a part of the normal world. His body gives in as he skids to a halt right before the break in the treeline. Apprehension and desolation shoot through him. Never has he felt so alone, so out of place anywhere before. He sighs and crouches down, his bushy tail sweeping lightly across the leaf-scattered ground. 

Suddenly, a crash echoing through the little forest upsets the peaceful stillness that has settled over the creatures of the park. Levi’s ears perk up. He scooches his body further back into the brush. He’s a little surprised to see Erwin dart into the forest, slowing his body down from a running speed to a light walk. Levi thought he was going to that party tonight. 

The breeze picks up and Erwin’s scent is carried to him. It is laced with the prickly aroma of alcohol, and lots of it. So maybe he did go after all. But how the hell did he get here? Levi really hopes the blond didn’t drive. Campus is only two miles away, but even that is still hazardous. 

Levi watches as Erwin stops his body and staggers to the ground. He is breathing heavily, a little off balance, but other than that, no worse for wear. Maybe he didn’t drink that much then. The thought doesn’t bring Levi a lot of comfort, but it does make him more willing to approach the blond. Gingerly, he inches out of the brush, going to sit by Erwin’s stretched out legs. 

Erwin glances up and chuckles a bit. “I thought I warned you not to stick around here.” 

Levi watches the blond intently, tail brushing across the forest floor. He tilts his head slightly when Erwin begins speaking. 

“I’m serious, little guy. It’s not safe around here for a cute, little fox.” 

Levi mewls in annoyance at being called cute for the second time by this blond oaf. Erwin laughs, leaning back heavily and going to lay down on his back. He groans slightly. 

“God, I had too much to drink,” he moans. 

_ Humph _ , Levi thinks. Figures. The dumbass. 

“I bet you’re wondering what I’m doing here again,” Erwin sighs, raising his head to glance at Levi’s sitting form still by his feet. 

_ Actually I am, you simpleton intruder _ , Levi thinks. The fact that Erwin is able to annoy him in both kitsune and human form is nothing short of amazing. Only one other person has witnessed him as both a fox and a human—and that person is Hange. Levi is starting to think that shaking off Erwin Smith is going to be harder than he expected. The blonde intentionally annoys him in class, at work, and now when he’s just trying to run through his forest in peace. Levi sighs internally. If he has to babysit this drunk oaf as a fox, he may actually just give in and bite Erwin on the shins. 

“I wasn't actually planning on coming,” Erwin continues, resting his head back down on his arm bent behind his head. “But I needed a place to clear my head.” 

Levi mewls slightly and goes to lay down next to the blond a few feet away, resting his head on his front paws and staring out into the dark forest. Erwin chuckles seeing Levi lying down next to him. 

“I was at a party—” Erwin resumes. “—but the person I wanted to come didn’t show up, which wasn’t that surprising because he told me he wasn’t coming. But I was still kinda hoping he would, anyways.” 

Levi glances up, startled. His heart thumps loudly in his chest.  _ What?  _ Was Erwin talking about him? Did Erwin actually want him to show up that badly? No, of course not. They’ve only known each other for a week, and most of their interactions have been Levi telling him to fuck off. Erwin is probably talking about someone else. 

Levi sees Erwin glance up and smile at him lightly. He turns on his side so he can get a full view of Levi’s stretched out form. Levi rests his head back down and peers out into the forest. He doesn’t want Erwin to think he can understand him. 

“I came out to jog a bit. It’s the only way I can clear my head. To be honest, I kinda guessed you’d be out here. You look like the stubborn type, so I figured you wouldn’t have taken my advice and found a nice forest somewhere out in the countryside where it’s safer.” 

Levi suppresses a fox-type scoff. The lunatic that comes to vacant parks in the middle of the night to talk to wild animals is calling him stubborn? What a joke. 

Erwin sighs and turns onto his back again, resting his head back down and closing his eyes. After a few minutes, his breathing becomes even and steady. Levi realizes that he’s slipped into a light doze. He jumps up, his paw pads hitting the ground lightly. No way is this intruding oaf going to get to sleep in his forest. Not when he’s half drunk and probably just a little insane. Levi mewls loudly to try and get Erwin’s attention, but the blond ignores him in favor of sleep. Levi fox-scoffs and strides over to Erwin, nuzzling his muzzle into the crook of the man’s neck. Erwin only groans and shifts in his sleep. Determining that he is out of options, Levi flicks his tongue lightly across the man’s neck. 

Erwin’s eyes snap open as he yelps slightly. His sweet taste lingers on Levi’s tongue. Erwin groans and sits up, rubbing his hands across his face. Levi takes in his disheveled appearance. He has a few leaves in his hair and mud coating his shirt and jeans. Levi strides up and snags a few small twigs sticking out of Erwin’s hair between his teeth, pulling them out. It’s not much, but at least the blond oaf doesn’t have sticks in his hair anymore. Erwin chuckles and reaches out to pet him. Levi stiffens slightly under the touch but lets his body relax into it after a moment. If Erwin hasn’t called Animal Control by now, he probably won’t ever. Plus, Levi can’t help himself. Kuchel has always said he is more affectionate as a fox. Maybe she’s right. Levi has always appreciated that he doesn’t have to do any talking in his fox form. He’s bad at verbally expressing his emotions on a general basis, so being in a form where he doesn’t have to worry about that is always a relief. 

After a moment, Erwin stands, brushing himself off a bit. Levi mewls in annoyance, missing the soft warmth of Erwin’s hand stroking the fur on his head. Erwin chuckles at his clearly annoyed expression. 

“Don’t pout. I’ll be back sometime soon.” 

Levi fox-scoffs. Why would he care if Erwin comes back? The man has disrupted his peaceful forest twice now. He’s lucky Levi doesn’t bite him on the heels. 

Erwin turns to leave, glancing over his shoulder to flash Levi a dazzling smile and a wave before heading out of the trees. Levi watches him go, waiting until long after he has left to change back. The forest has settled into its peaceful stillness for the night. Birds nestle down in the trees, and cicadas hide away in the brush, long since giving up their buzzing melody for the evening. 

\---

Erwin groans loudly as he stumbles through the front entrance of Pi kappa Phi. It had taken him almost an hour and a half to get back. He kept having to stop to catch his breath and make sure he wasn’t going to double-over and vomit on the sidewalk. He didn’t have his phone on him, so he couldn’t even call an Uber. In all honesty, he shouldn't have ever left the party and ventured two miles away from campus in the hopes of seeing a wild fox that has somehow become his chatting buddy. God, that entire thought sounds ridiculous, even to him. Why the hell does he keep going to the park to talk to a  _ fox? _ Do foxes even normally live in Sina? He can’t imagine how they would. The city is one sprawling, urban mass of sky rises and freeway systems. 

“Jesus, Erwin. I was about to send out a search party,” a worried voice calls, cutting into his thoughts. “I called you about a thousand times.”

Erwin groggily looks up to see his best friend and the president of Pi Kappa Phi standing in the middle of the living room, crossing his arms with an increasingly annoyed expression lining his features. Around them, the house looks pretty trashed. Red Solo cups are littered everywhere, and a few unconscious people are sprawled across various pieces of furniture, sleeping off hangovers. 

“Sorry, Mike. I left my phone here,” Ewrin notes, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

Mike scoffs. “Dumbass. I thought you died or something.”

“Nope, not yet,” Erwin declares, sinking down into a squishy sofa.

“Where the hell did you go?”

“The park.”

“Jesus, that’s, like, two miles away.”

“Yup.”

Mike sighs. “Okay, what’s up?” He asks, sinking down next to Erwin on the sofa. “You only go to the park if you want to run, and you only run if something’s on your mind. Is it your dad again?” 

Erwin sighs heavily. “It’s really weird.”

“Try me,” Mike laughs. 

“So I went to the park to run about a week ago after I saw my mom, and I found this fox.”

“Geez, did you call Animal Control?” Mike asks worriedly. 

“What? No, of course not. It wasn’t dangerous or anything. It just kinda laid there and watched me,” Erwin continues. “I noticed that it had really unique eyes. Like, blue-grey ones. Not the type you’d find on a fox…” Erwin says, pausing for a moment after. 

“And?” Mike prompts. 

“And classes started the next day, and this guy walked into my writing class with the same exact eyes.” 

Mike bursts out laughing. “What? Are you saying this guy looks like a wild animal or something? Because that’s a little harsh.” 

Erwin scoffs. “No. I’m saying he has the same eyes. Like, the exact same. How many foxes and people have blue-grey eyes?”

“I dunno Erwin,” Mike snorts, still laughing. 

Erwin rolls his eyes. 

“Seriously, though. Do you actually think this guy is a fox?” 

“Well, maybe,” Erwin grumbles. “I get this sounds really stupid, but there’s something off about this guy. He absolutely refuses to give any personal details about himself.” 

“Wait, is this the guy from Maria’s? The freshman you keep harassing?” 

“I’m not harassing him,” Erwin protests. 

“Erwin, I was at that cafe with you. You were literally staring at him for at least half the time we were there.” 

“I was not.”

Mike snorts. “Oh, please. You kept glancing up with that annoying little half-smile and that starry look in your eyes.” 

Mike chuckles when Erwin huffs and crosses his arms, turning away. 

“So I’m assuming this is the same guy you were pouting about all night. The one you invited but didn’t show up.” 

“It’s not like he didn’t show up. He told me he couldn’t come.” 

“Hmm,” Mike hums. “And you actually think this guy is the fox from the park that you keep visiting like a crazy person?” 

“Of course not. It was just really weird. I get that it sounds crazy, but they kind of look similar. And sometimes I swear that fox can understand me.”

“Yeah, Erwin. That’s what happens when you talk to a fox drunk off your ass. A couple pointers, too. If you’re gonna try and get close to this freshman, you probably shouldn’t tell him he looks like a wild animal.”

Erwin scoffs and jabs his best friend in the side with his elbow. Mike laughs and jumps off the couch to avoid more of Erwin’s attacks. 

“Okay,” he continues. “Enough about this fox that you secretly think is human. Are you gonna call an Uber or stay here for the night?”

Erwin shrugs. “I’ll just stay here I guess, as long as there isn’t someone already passed out in the guest room.”

“If there is, we’ll kick them out,” Mike notes, pausing for a moment. “Erwin…are you sure you’re okay?”

Erwin sighs. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”

The pair make their way up the winding staircase to the guest room. Erwin’s thoughts are still churning. Of course Levi isn’t that fox. The very idea is insane. But still, Erwin can’t help but feel there’s something different about Levi. Something he’d rather keep hidden. He can’t imagine what, but he also can’t help wanting to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've met Mikasa now, which means Eren and Armin aren't far behind. Next chapter is finally the full moon! I swear bantering is one of the most legitimate ways to flirt with someone, so at least half of this fic will be Levi and Erwin bantering and teasing one another.


	4. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you're doing well. This chapter is a little different. It focuses more on Erwin and Hange's experiences through the week as opposed to Levi's. We delve into their thoughts and feelings a bit. As always, thanks for reading!

Levi is lying sprawled across his bed, blankly staring up at his pale ceiling. It’s Saturday morning—the day of the full moon. The problem with full moons, and the moon in general, is that it’s always there, hanging out in the sky. Even if the moon isn’t visible to the human eye, it’s still present, which means that Levi could spontaneously shift at any moment. And that also means he is confined to his dorm from now until whenever his body decides to revert back. It’s seriously tedious. Levi hates being forced to shift for indefinite amounts of time. It’s uncomfortable, tiring, and stressful, especially now that he is in a foreign environment surrounded by humans that have no idea what he is. Levi sighs, rolling over. He wishes his body would just get on with it. The faster he shifts, the faster he will be able to transform back and then not have to worry until the next full moon. 

Levi lets his eyelids flutter closed. He’s most likely not going to be able to get any work done this weekend—he can’t type or write with fox paws—so he might as well get some extra rest. He feels his body start to drift off after about half-an-hour of lying completely still. At least he can get in a nap before dealing with this. 

\---

Levi’s eyes snap open sometime later. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he can tell it has been at least a few hours considering how much sunlight streams through his window. His stomach churns uncomfortably. Levi jumps up and pulls his curtains shut before lying back on his bed. He curls up into a fetal position, clutching his aching stomach. Levi has not had trouble shifting on his own accord for years now, but full moon shifts have always been painful for him. Levi doesn’t quite know why. He’s shifted hundreds of times in his life. But something about the forced transformations completely upset his body, leaving Levi feeling pained and tired after every ordained switch. He blames it on Hachiman, and his own family’s stupidity for pissing off a God of war. 

Levi whimpers slightly as the pain in his stomach increases. His limbs start to feel heavy and stretched. He’s glad Hange isn’t around to see this. She had agreed to stop by sometime tonight because he was almost guaranteed to be fully transformed by then. Levi is grateful that the process has started before she’s arrived. Another problem with his full moon shifts is that it always takes his body forever to fully transform, which is a more unusual feat in his kitsune family. Unfortunately, that means Levi has to suffer through the leaden process far longer than normal. He feels his skin tingling and heating slightly, a wave of nausea washing over him and making him stomach squeeze. Levi groans. What he wouldn't give to have transformations like Mikasa’s. Rapidly, he flings his clothes off of his body. He doesn’t need them getting ripped during the switch.

\---

Hange sticks Levi’s key into the door handle, knocking lightly before pushing the door open. She quickly slips inside, flicking on the light-switch in the darkening room. Through the closed curtains, the sun sets languidly, painting the dorm slightly in dulled shades of oranges and pinks. Hange’s heart throbs when she sees Levi, completely transformed, curled up in a corner of his room. He appears to be sleeping. She can’t help herself. He’s so damn cute as a fox. Hange never misses the opportunity to tell him that, despite the fact that he generally takes a swing at her whenever she points it out. She loves when Levi switches. He’s always so adorable and affectionate in his fox form. Hange blames it on his relation to wolves and domestic dogs. But still, she feels bad for him. She can’t even begin to comprehend how stressful this is for Levi. His first full moon transformation away from his family. Even though he won’t admit it, Hange knows his transformations are one of the worst in his family. She knows it is painful and tiring for him to switch like this. 

Hange slips into Levi’s desk chair, placing the paper bag she brought on the table. She stopped at the grocery store before making her way to Levi’s dorm, picking up blueberries and raspberries for him to nibble on if he gets hungry. Not that Levi eats much when he’s transformed. Hange glances over when Levi mewls softly, lifting his head groggily and flicking his tongue across his front teeth. He stands and stretches, trotting over once he sees her. 

Levi rubs his head across Hange’s legs affectionately as he greets her. Hange laughs giddily. If only her grumpy best friend could be this sweet as a human. Not that she’d change anything. Hange easily loves Levi for who he is, moodiness and all. 

Levi jumps up effortlessly and curls up in Hange’s lap. Foxes aren’t large creatures to begin with, and Levi is one of the smallest in the clan. Despite his size, Levi is also the fastest runner and the one best able to get into small spaces with ease, so it really balances out despite Mikasa’s incessant teasing. After a moment, he lifts his head, sniffing curiously at the berries before grimacing slightly and pulling his head back down. Hange chuckles, picking him up and carrying him to his bed. She places him down gently before scooting onto the mattress next to him. 

“I didn’t realize you were so picky as a fox,” she chuckles. “You can eat them later if you get hungry.” 

Levi mewls lightly and shifts onto his side. His eyes stare blankly at the white plaster walls that make up his dorm room. Hange’s heart squeezes with guilt. They had both determined that it was way too dangerous for him to leave his room to run or even just get out while he was unable to shift back. She knows how hard this must be. How bored and cooped up he must feel. She reaches out a hand and strokes Levi’s bristly, dark-red fur. Her fingers trace the strip of raven-black fur that starts at the base of his head and flows part-way down his back. She’s always been amazed at how many of his human features come out in his fox form. It is the same for all of the family. Levi’s eyes are exactly the same color and shape in his fox form as they are in his human one. The raven-black strip echoes the raven-black hair that sits atop his head. It’s amazing, really. You could put Levi in human form next to his fox form and swear they were the same, which they are, so maybe that’s just how this kitsune thing works. 

Levi has always been reluctant to explain Kitsune matters to Hange. It’s not that he’s unwilling, it’s just that it’s difficult for him. There are innate instincts, innate understandings and relationships that Levi has with nature that he can’t even begin to word, and she can’t even begin to understand. Sometimes it makes Hange feel cut-off from her best-friend, isolated from his life even when they’re so close. And sometimes she feels like Levi intentionally pushes her away. Like he just feels that he can never be a part of the normal world, so he admits defeat and intentionally keeps outsiders at arms length. Hange can’t blame him. She realizes that there’s so much about his life that she’ll never understand. But still, it hurts sometimes, and she wishes there was an easy way to tell him.

Levi gets up and scooches closer to Hange’s body, relishing in the soft pets she is giving his neck. Hange chuckles. She scooches her body down and lays next to him, arm draping over his small form. Levi curls into her body and closes his eyes again, sinking further into the warmth of her side. Hange sighs slightly. She feels like this is a huge step for them. She honestly wasn’t expecting Levi to say ‘yes’ when she had offered to stay with him for the shift, but she was overjoyed when he had answered affirmatively almost immediately. Maybe she shouldn’t get too down about his aloof and distant personality sometimes. She will always be an outsider to him in some instances. That, she understands and accepts. But still, they have come so far and become so close as friends. Hange is infinitely thankful for that, infinitely thankful that he trusts her enough to let her stay with him for his entire shift. She settles her body down into the mattress and snuggles into her best friend, relishing in this unique and other-worldly experience with him. 

\---

Erwin walks into Zackly’s creative writing class expecting to see Levi already seated in the front row. The raven is always early to class. Erwin suspects it’s because he likes to be alone with his thoughts. He gets that. But still, he can’t leave Levi alone. Erwin doesn’t want to. Levi is too interesting, too intriguing. Not to mention attractive—completely striking in appearance. The raven’s alluring eyes, porcelain skin, and dark hair highlight his sharp features handsomely. He is perhaps one of the most unique-looking and beautiful people Erwin has ever set eyes on, which does nothing to help quell his growing curiosity about Levi. Erwin can’t help but be startlingly attracted to Levi. He’s accepted that and plans to do something about it eventually, especially now that Mike has helped to work the thought that Levi is simultaneously a human and a fox out of his head. Erwin’s a little embarrassed that he believed that for even a little while. 

His cerulean eyes scan the room when he enters the lecture hall, sweeping around to look for Levi. The raven is nowhere to be found. Erwin’s heart sinks slightly. Maybe he’s just later than normal.

Erwin’s thumbs drum incessantly on the table in front of him as he waits for the raven. Minutes tick by, class is about to start, and yet Levi doesn’t show up. With each passing second Erwin gets more and more discouraged. Is Levi okay? Is he not showing up because he’s mad at him? He had seemed a tad uncomfortable when Erwin had invited him to that party, but it’s not like Erwin had asked him out or anything. He just wanted to see if Levi would show up. If he would get the opportunity to talk with him outside of their small interactions in class and at Maria's. Erwin sighs when Zackly walks in. Class is starting, and Levi isn’t here. He must not be coming. 

\---

Erwin fidgets in his seat. He’s twenty minutes early to Zackly’s Thursday lecture. Levi has been missing all week, completely absent from this class, from Maria’s. Erwin can’t find him anywhere, and because he doesn’t have Levi’s number, he can’t contact him. Erwin had briefly considered looking the raven up on the student directory to find his email, but then determined that would be the oddest and most stalker-ish way to get in contact with Levi. He doesn’t know any of Levi’s friends, where he hangs out, or even which residence hall he lives in. 

Erwin sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. Is this too much? Is he being too much? Clearly Levi is apprehensive around him, so should Erwin just give up? Sure, his curiosity about the raven is a little unorthodox, maybe a little overboard, but Erwin really just wants to get to know him. He likes Levi. He likes that he’s gruff and crude, that he says exactly what’s on his mind, and that he’s very much his own person. And Levi doesn’t seem to hate him. He may be apprehensive and unfriendly around him, but Erwin suspects Levi is like that with most people. The fact that they talk and banter, and the fact that Levi hasn’t just completely blown him off, told Erwin that he isn’t interested and should give up, is a good sign. 

Erwin watches as the lecture hall fills up, but Levi still doesn’t show. He considers asking Zackly if Levi has emailed in sick all week, but decides that is prying too much. He groans when Zackly enters and begins the lesson, but Levi is still nowhere to be found. 

The hour passes agonizingly slow. The class isn’t nearly as much fun with Levi gone. The only reason Erwin has even enjoyed showing up is because he can just sit back and watch Levi the entire time. The raven seems to really enjoy the course. He always provides Zackly his undivided attention, unlike Erwin who is just in the class to fill a general education requirement. He wonders if Levi is majoring in something to do with writing. It wouldn't shock Erwin. Levi seems to have an unusual sort of worldliness that would probably make him a pretty decent writer. 

Erwin practically sighs in relief when the class finishes. He strides out aimlessly, not quite sure where to go. His mind has been constantly drifting to Levi this entire week, making it almost impossible to concentrate. Unsure what else to do, he ventures off to find Mike. Maybe his sandy-haired best friend has some advice, or at least a good distraction for him. 

\---

Levi leans heavily on the back counter next to the espresso machine at Maria’s. He is completely exhausted. He had agreed to take Historia’s Friday evening shift to make up for all the time he missed during his kitsune transformation, but he’s really starting to regret that. The girl that works with her on Fridays—Ymir—is far lazier and far meaner than Historia. She had also seemed thoroughly pissed when he showed up instead of the small, blond girl for the shift. He and Ymir have barely spoken the entire time, working together almost mechanically. Levi is thankful for that. He is worn out, on edge, and stressed. He doesn't need to deal with tedious small talk on top of all that.

It had been the worst transformation he has ever experienced. It lasted from Saturday morning to Thursday evening—the longest one yet. He could barely eat the entire time. After day two he had gotten restless and fidgety because he couldn’t leave his cramped dorm room. By day four Hange was freaking out thinking that maybe he’d never change back. She had started looking up all the guidelines for stress animals so she could legally keep him on campus as an emotional support fox, which had been one of the more insane ideas she’s had recently. Levi sighs, closing his eyes and rolling his neck to try and loosen it out. His body is still achy and dehydrated. On top of that, he has a shit ton of work to catch up on for missing an entire week of school. He had to get Hange to email his professors for him and claim he was too sick to get out of bed or even type. It had been a nightmare.

Levi sighs hearing the door jingle open, not bothering to open his eyes. Hopefully Ymir is around to deal with the customer because he’s certainly not in the mood to. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat slightly makes Levi’s eyes snap open. He is still leaning heavily against the back counter. His blue-grey eyes clash with Erwin’s cerulean ones in the fluorescent light beaming down overhead. Levi frowns. Erwin approaches slowly, a hesitant look on his face. He doesn’t have any of his normal, annoying snarkiness and bravado about him. 

“Hi,” Erwin says softly.

Levi sighs, pulling his body off of the back counter and stepping up. 

“Hi,” he responds. 

Erwin pauses, blue eyes watching him intently. He seems to be studying Levi’s face and appearance, his brow crinkling in concern. Levi huffs slightly. 

“I’m really not in the mood for the hopes and dreams conversation that you threatened me with last time, so can you just order something?” 

Erwin chuckles lightly. “Oh? That’s a shame. I was really looking forward to that one. I guess we’ll have to find something else to talk about while I decide what I want,” he says, glancing up at the menu board in mock contemplation. 

Levi scoffs and crosses his arms, glaring unwaveringly at Erwin. Erwin smirks back for a moment before his face falls into a concerned expression again. 

“You were gone all week.”

“Hmm,” Levi hums, leaning forward onto the counter and dipping his head to stretch the back of his neck a bit. 

He sees Erwin reach out slightly from the corner of his eye. The blond looks like he’s going to touch him, but then decides against it and places his hand on the counter.

“Are you okay? You look…,” Erwin begins, letting his sentence fall off.

“Like shit,” Levi finishes gruffly, lifting his head again. 

“I was going to say sick.” 

“Well, don’t worry about it. I’m fine now.”

“Are you sure? I could walk you back to campus if you’re not feeling well. You look like you could use the day off from work.” 

Levi laughs mirthlessly. “I’ve already had the entire fucking week off. Besides, I don’t need a babysitter. I can take care of myself.” 

“That’s not what I meant, Levi. I just want—”

Levi cuts him off harshly. 

“—Would you just hurry up and fucking order something already.” 

The look on Erwin’s face makes Levi immediately regret lashing out. He’s just tired and overwhelmed, and Erwin’s prying doesn’t help that. He appreciates that Erwin is kind enough to offer him help, but he’s not interested in accepting anything from someone who couldn’t possibly begin to imagine what he's going through. The silence between them stretches awkwardly, making Levi’s ill-mannered blunder even more obvious and uncomfortable. 

Finally, Levi sighs. “I’m sorry, Erwin,” he whispers. “I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

Levi looks up to see Erwin smiling a bit at him. 

“You’re fine,” he says softly. 

The two watch each other for a few moments. Levi looks for signs that he has completely offended Erwin, but the blond doesn’t seem to be too bothered. He’s watching Levi with an intense expression that makes the raven shiver slightly. 

Levi sees Erwin reach up his arms. He lifts them slowly and deliberately, as if he is giving Levi time to comprehend what he is doing and put a stop to it if he wants to. But Levi is frozen in place. His emotions are overwhelmed, and his body is exhausted. He desperately needs some form of release. Someone to tell him that everything is okay, and that he made the right decision coming to Sina. Normally Kuchel would be who he would turn to for emotional support and comfort, but she isn’t here right now. Levi feels trapped in his head, trapped in his own body, and there is nothing he can do about it. 

Erwin’s arms slowly reach around him, pulling him in lightly across the counter. Levi’s mind screams. He nevers lets strangers touch him, let alone hug him. Granted Erwin is male and he has nothing to fear in the way of transforming abruptly, but even then, he lets no one touch him. It’s just easier that way, safer that way. So why does he feel like he desperately needs the comfort Erwin is offering? Levi feels himself shaking slightly in the large man’s arms. Erwin embraces him lightly and pulls away quickly, making sure to not prolong the contact. 

“Sorry. You looked like you needed a hug,” Erwin states with a small smile. 

Levi’s emotions practically flood out. It feels like his heart is squeezing in his chest, overwhelmed with the stress his body is in yet unable to do anything about it. Abruptly he spins around. He doesn’t want Erwin to witness his moment of weakness, to witness all of the hurt lined in his face. Levi rapidly strides to the back room and out of sight, growling at Ymir to get off her phone and go help Erwin with whatever he wants to order. She seems startled by his roughness and immediately goes out to the front. Levi crouches down and breathes heavily for a few minutes, trying to get his storming thoughts under control. He feels overwhelmed and exhausted, but also oddly calm and at ease after Erwin’s hug. 

Levi takes a few minutes to breathe and calm down before clocking out for the evening. There’s no point in sticking around at work if he feels like this, and there’s another worker coming in twenty minutes, so Ymir won’t be alone for long. He calls out a quick explanation to the brunette, stating that he isn’t feeling well, and strides out from behind the counter. Levi isn’t surprised to see Erwin sitting at one of the back tables, scrolling through his phone. The blond’s probably just sticking around to make sure he’s okay. 

Levi walks up to him and kicks him lightly in the shin to get his attention. Erwin looks up, startled. His face morphs into a concerned expression when he sees Levi. 

“Are you still gonna walk me back to campus?” Levi asks when Erwin doesn’t say anything. 

The blond’s face breaks out into a small grin. “Of course,” he responds. 

The pair head out into the cooling night air together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hange is such a good best friend. I love fics where she and Levi are close. Erwin's trying so hard. Levi is finally opening up a tiny bit. Another chapter in a week. Thanks for reading!


	5. Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi contemplates his relationship with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I almost forgot to upload this. And I also wrote it completely at the last minute. Suffice to say, it's not the best. This chapter really serves more as a bridge, anyways, so not a ton happens. I considered just re-writing it to make it better, but I honestly don't have tons of time to do that. Sorry! Thanks for reading, though.

Levi sits hunched over one of the circular tables in the dining hall. A folder full of notes is bursting open in front of him. His laptop rests to his right, brightly lit with a stretching Google doc. A cup of long-cooled black tea sits to his left. Levi is typing furiously at his document, pausing every few minutes to grab a pen and take some notes before continuing to type. He spent the entire weekend catching up on work, hardly sleeping or taking any breaks. It had been killer but largely necessary. He can’t get so far behind in his first three weeks that he digs himself into a hole of non-stop work and ever-approaching deadlines. Levi glances at the time. Thirty minutes until his writing class. That’s fine. He can make this work. All he has to do is finish this essay and then he’ll be all caught up. He has a full twenty-five minutes still, twenty-eight if he wants to sprint to class. 

Next to him, Hange peeks over in concern. She had been sensible enough to leave him to his own devices all weekend, which Levi was grateful for. He realizes he’s been a pill since last Thursday evening, but there’s really nothing he can do about that. Levi has been moody about his overly-stressful transformation, moody about letting Erwin see him so emotional, and moody for just feeling so moody. It grates on his nerves.

His mind drifts back to Erwin as he continues typing rapidly. Levi has to wonder if they’re somehow friends now. Does he even want to be friends with Erwin? The park intruder that talks to wild animals about his life like a lunatic. Levi isn’t sure. Erwin had been very kind last Friday. The two had walked back to campus in a content silence, stopping outside Levi’s residence hall. Erwin had offered to walk up with him to his room, and after Levi had declined, had bid him goodnight and left without another word. Levi has to admit, he was a little surprised at how civil and considerate Erwin was. He didn’t pry, he didn’t push, and he certainly dropped his normal bravado to make sure Levi was okay. Not that Levi is anymore thrilled about becoming so emotional around Erwin now than he was that night, but he does appreciate the help Erwin provided. So is that it? Is the man he wanted to avoid suddenly his friend now? Levi sighs, shaking his head slightly to push the thoughts away. It doesn’t matter what Erwin is to him. Erwin is still Erwin, still an obnoxious, nosy outsider who he shouldn’t get too close to. That’s just how it works in Levi’s world. 

He snaps his laptop shut, rising quickly from his seat. At this rate he may get to class a few minutes early. Hange looks up, startled to see he is preparing to go. 

“Wait, you still haven’t eaten,” she declares.

“No time,” he grumbles. 

Hange sighs. “At least take this muffin,” she says, tossing him the pastry. 

Levi catches it with ease, turning to go. 

“Oh, wait!” Hange calls. “Are you still good for lunch? I met the cutest freshman in one of my bio classes, and I want you to meet him.”

Levi pauses briefly. Cute could mean a number of things in Hange's book. It could mean cute like a puppy, or cute like a microscopic infectious disease that eats your brain. Hange has used that word to describe both. 

“Fine,” Levi calls over his shoulder, striding away. 

He feels infinitely more at ease now that he's caught up on work, but the tiredness is really starting to hit him. He really hopes all of his transformations away from home aren’t going to be like this, or else he’s going to have a miserable four years. 

Levi walks into the frigid lecture hall with ten minutes to spare and is relieved to see Erwin hasn’t arrived. He doesn’t need any awkward encounters with the overbearing blond. He sits in his normal seat in the front row, pulling out his Akutagawa stories to keep his mind occupied. It is an original copy written in Japanese, so Levi has to focus that much harder to read the language. He is thankful for the added distraction.

The now all too familiar sound of someone clearing their throat softly catches Levi's attention. He sighs slightly, suddenly aware of the looming presence behind him. 

“Can’t you at least leave me alone when I’m reading?”

“If I did that, then you’d always be reading.”

Levi scoffs, setting his book down when Erwin sits next to him. There’s no point in trying to continue now, not with how unrelenting Erwin can be. 

“You know, Levi. I realized something the other day.”

Erwin pauses for a moment, intently looking at Levi. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what?” He inquires after Levi remains silent. 

“Nope.” 

“Aren’t you curious?”

“Not even a little.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you anyways.”

Levi sighs. “I figured.”

“I realized that I don’t even know your last name or your major.”

“So?”

“You know mine.”

“Not because I want to. You just felt the need to tell me.” 

“Well, I feel like this friendship is really one-sided. You know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you.” 

“I barely know anything about you except that you’re annoying. I don’t want to know anything else, and we’re not friends.” 

“We’re not?”

“No.”

“Then we should be friends.” 

Levi huffs, slouching down in his seat. At this point Erwin is just talking to work him down. 

Erwin chuckles. “Okay, okay. I get it. We’ll work up to friendship.” 

Levi glares at him, but it only causes Erwin to laugh harder. 

“Seriously, though—” Erwin pauses, cerulean eyes keenly trained on Levi. 

“What?” Levi grumbles after the pause has stretched. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Erwin,” he sighs. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then.” 

Erwin reaches across and flips over Levi’s book, examining the cover. 

“So, Akutagawa, but in Japanese.” 

“You mean the language that he spoke and wrote in?” 

“Exactly. And you clearly at least read this language, so does that mean you’re Japanese?” 

Levi scoffs. “You really don’t give up.”

“Not easily,” Erwin grins. “Besides, I have a full two minutes before class starts.”

“And you plan to keep questioning me for those two minutes like a nosy bastard?” 

“You catch on quick. So, major, last name, or nationality?”

“What if I just don’t answer any of those?”

“Then I’ll be forced to bother you after class.” 

Levi’s eyes narrow. “You wouldn’t.”

Erwin smirks widely, eyeing Levi mischievously. “Well, we already established that I don’t give up easily, so what do you think?” 

Levi sighs heavily. “Fucking hell, you’re annoying,” he grumbles, shooting Erwin a murderous glare. The blond simpers back, waiting for his response. 

“Writing. I’m majoring in English writing.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums. “It fits you.” 

“Gee, thanks.”

Levi is relieved when Zackly scurries in right at nine. He can feel Erwin’s eyes on him almost the entire lecture, but he intentionally pays him no attention. If Erwin isn’t going to leave him alone, Levi will do his best to ignore and discourage the blond. He may not give up easily, but that doesn’t mean he can keep this up forever. Why is Erwin so intent on being his friend, anyway? Levi can’t imagine what goes through Erwin’s head, or why he’s trying so hard to be friendly. 

He packs up quickly when the lecture is over, attempting to get away from the blond as quickly as possible. Erwin goes to say something as he is striding away, but Levi abruptly cuts him off. 

“I answered your fucking question before class, so you can’t bother me now.” 

Erwin chuckles heartily. “Fair enough. Bye, Levi,” he calls as the raven marches away. 

Levi glances over his shoulder and gives Erwin a murderous glare before stalking out. Erwin simpers back, shooting Levi a small wink as he turns back around. It grates at his nerves, but Levi is determined to not let Erwin see. 

\---

Levi strides into the dining hall at noon. He groans when he takes in how crowded it is. He hates being in busy places. 

It doesn’t take him long to spot Hange. Her presence always overwhelms every space she is in. Not that Levi minds. Hange is very much her own person, and her overbearing personality often means he has to do little talking in social situations, which he’s thankful for on the rare occasions he has to worry about that. 

Levi spots Hange sitting with a small, blond boy at one of the circular tables across the hall. He strides over, careful to avoid brushing too close to anyone. 

“Hi, Levi,” Hange squawks, jumping up. 

Ever prepared, Levi side-steps out of her grasp, shooting her a vicious glare. Hange immediately blushes, looking apologetic. This is a frequent routine for them. He’s only been unable to dodge once, and luckily that had been at the family estate and not anywhere in public. 

“Hi,” he grumbles back, taking a seat. 

“This is Armin,” Hange says cheerily. “He’s in my molecular biology class, and he’s _only_ a freshman!” 

“Oh,” Levi says. “I’m assuming that’s hard.” 

He’s taking a guess. Science is a mediocre subject for him at best. 

Hange snorts. “Yeah, that’s hard. It’s a three hundred level class, and he’s taking it only in his first semester!”

“Right. Well, nice to meet you, Armin.” 

“Oh, umm. Nice to meet you,” the blond says apprehensively. Levi tends to have that effect on people. 

The three fall into steady conversation about their first weeks of the school year. Hange and Armin do most of the talking, but Levi listens and jumps in occasionally. Armin is a nice kid, and he and Hange seem to enjoy geeking out about biology, so all and all it’s not a bad experience for Levi. He is a little surprised when he glances around to see Mikasa striding over with a tall, brunette boy next to her. 

“Hey, Armin!” The brunette calls excitedly. 

What happens next surprises Levi even more. Mikasa glances over at the brunette, and a starry look heats up her dark eyes. She looks completely taken by the boy next to her. Levi is a little shocked. If there’s anyone more aloof and harsh than he is, it’s Mikasa. But standing here now is his same frigid, aggressive cousin looking completely head over heels. 

“Hey, Eren!” Armin calls back. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Next class got cancelled, so Mikasa and I thought we’d drop by.”

“Awesome! This is Levi and Hange.” 

Mikasa’s eyes narrow when she sees Levi. Levi glances over at Eren then returns his gaze to Mikasa, raising an eyebrow slightly. It is the first time that he has ever witnessed his cousin blush. The pair sit down next to the three at the table. 

“Actually Levi and I are cousins, and Hange is sort of a family friend,” Mikasa says frostily. 

“Wait, you have a cousin that goes here?” Eren asks in almost comical surprise, his emerald eyes widening slightly. 

“Yup,” Mikasa huffs. “I moved all the way to Sina and still couldn’t escape him.” 

Levi scoffs. “Oh, please. I applied to this school way before you did.” 

Mikasa is about to retort, but Hange cuts her off. 

“Okay, you two. Save cousin rivalries for later,” she chuckles a little too loudly, glancing between the pair nervously. 

Levi huffs but doesn’t push the subject. The four fall into conversation, while Levi mostly just glares at Mikasa, only jumping in occasionally. The conversation is mostly meaningless for him until a name mentioned catches his attention. 

“Yeah, the business department hosts it every year. Erwin is always one of the main planners of the event, so tons of people show up,” Hange chuckles. 

“Huh?” Levi asks, unable to help himself. 

Hange chortles. “Geez, grumpy pants. You weren’t paying attention at all, were you?” 

“Umm, no. Not really. What were you saying?”

“We’re talking about the campus picnic that’s this Friday. The one where all the local shops and cafes come to hand out free samples and advertise to students. A girl in my accounting class told me it’s hosted by the business department every year,” Eren responds. 

“Oh,” Levi says. “What about Erwin?”

“You know Erwin?” Eren asks excitedly. 

“Umm, sort of. Do you know him?”

“Everyone knows Erwin,” Hange cuts in.

“What? How?”

“His dad’s the president of the university. He’s literally got a free ride for all four years. Plus, he’s just super nice and hot, so everyone pretty much falls all over him,” Hange declares. 

Levi gawks slightly. What the fuck? The president of the school is Erwin’s dad? That’s something he certainly failed to mention. Annoyance twinges in Levi’s gut, but he isn’t quite sure why. It’s not like he cares or anything. He and Erwin aren’t friends. Erwin isn’t obligated to tell Levi anything about his life. God knows Levi doesn’t want to tell Erwin anything about his life. So he shouldn’t care. But still, something churns in Levi’s stomach. 

“Oh,” he says after a moment. 

“Ya know, smallfry,” Hange continues. “Maria’s always sets up a booth at the picnic every year, so you may end up working the event.”

“What!? I don’t want to go and be around all those annoying people trying to get free shit. I’ll just give the shift to Histria or something.” 

“Sorry, Levi,” Hange chuckles. “Maria’s is always one of the most popular booths, so I doubt you’ll be able to get out of this one!” 

Levi huffs. He doesn’t want to stand for hours out in the sun handing out free samples to a bunch of sweaty, rowdy people. Crowds, heat, and noise are about the three things Levi hates most. 

“Don’t look too bummed, shortstack. Erwin always goes around to all of the booths to check on them, so I’m sure he’ll help you guys.” 

“You’re kidding me?” Levi groans. 

“No, why?” Hange asks, face scrunched in confusion. 

“Never mind,” Levi huffs. 

“Well, If you’re going to be working, we should come visit you!” Eren proclaims excitedly. 

“Yeah, I’d love to go,” Mikasa declares with more enthusiasm than Levi has ever seen from the ravenette in his entire life. 

“Really, Mikasa. Are you sure? You know, with all those _crowds_ and _people_ , maybe it wouldn’t be that fun,” Levi bites. 

Mikasa flashes him a daring look. “Of course I’m sure. We should go.”

The two proceed to have a silent conversation through intense glares where Levi essentially asks if she’s out of her fucking mind for deciding to go to an event that’s supposed to be filled with people where anything could happen, and Mikasa pretty much tells him to shove it. The three other people at the table look on, concern gracing their features. The two cousins look like they're about to tear each other’s throats out. After a few intense moments, Levi Huffs loudly. 

“Well I’ll go too,” Hange cuts in, trying to keep the cousins from ripping each other to pieces. 

“Awesome!” Armin declares. “This’ll be great.” 

Great certainly isn’t the word Levi would use. Terrible, miserable, life-threatening, pointless. Those are all words Levi would use instead, but not great. He sighs slightly. How could Mikasa be so willingly reckless? It’s like she doesn’t care about protecting the family secret at all. And then there’s Erwin. He may be forced to be around the blond for at least part of the damn event. He’s going to have to spend an entire Friday evening working and looking over his shoulder to make sure Erwin isn’t trying to corner him and ask him what his favorite color is. All in all, it’s going to be pretty _not_ great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The event they're talking about at the end is one heavily based on something my college does every year with local businesses. I wonder if that's a thing for all universities? Sorry this one was rushed. Hopefully I have a bit more time to work on the next chapter.


	6. Campus Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise at the campus picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry this chapter is late. I'm behind on my other fic, too. I'm going to try and keep updating this once a week, though.

“Mike, where did you put the list of businesses attending the picnic this year?” Erwin calls out to his best friend, attempting to keep exasperation from lacing his voice. 

Running the annual campus picnic for local establishments has become a sort of tradition for Erwin. It was practically expected of him since the moment he stepped foot on campus. Logan demanded he be the student face of the business department—always the one with the best grades, always overseeing campus events, always putting his best foot forward. Erwin doesn’t mind doing it so much anymore. The event is a great way for new students to become familiar with the local shops, cafes, and restaurants that surround the campus, and an even better way for returning students to finagle free things. It has become less of a chore for Erwin now, and more of a yearly ritual. A way for him to start off the semester. 

Mike is off unhelpfully rummaging through boxes of supplies. If Erwin had known how difficult his best friend would be through this entire process, he would have never roped him into helping with the event in the first place. Mike is what could be referred to as selectively motivated, and always by the wrong things. His assistance in the event planning and execution has been more of a hindrance than a help, but Erwin can’t be too upset. After all, he was the one who asked Mike to participate in the first place. 

“I thought you had it!” Mike shouts back. 

Erwin suppresses the urge to beat the sandy-haired man with the clipboard he is holding. 

“No, Mike. I gave it to you half an hour ago when I asked you to cross reference the number of businesses attending to the number of tables set up on the quad.” 

“Oh, right…shit.”

Erwin sighs heavily. As fun as the picnic can be, he’ll be happy when it’s over. Partly because it’s a difficult and time-consuming event to plan, but mostly because the likelihood that he’ll murder Mike will drop significantly. The only thing that has kept him going the last couple of days is the strong possibility that Levi will be there. Maria’s is always one of the most popular establishments to participate—handing out free coffees and cookies to any student that drops by their table. There is a good chance Levi will be roped into working the event. He is a part-timer at the little coffee shop, after all. Erwin has a feeling it will be one of the few opportunities he’ll get to see Levi outside of the single class they share, and he’s hoping to make the most out of the time. He’s determined to ask Levi out eventually, but the problem is he has no idea when would be the best time to do so. Even though Levi seems to be opening up to Erwin a bit, he is still largely guarded and aloof around him. Erwin is worried that if he asks Levi out too soon, the raven will completely reject him and then all the work Erwin has put into getting to know him will be completely ruined. 

“Oh, I found it!” Mike’s voice calls, pulling Erwin out of his thoughts. 

Erwin rolls his eyes. “Fantastic,” he grumbles. 

“Hey, you should be grateful that I’m helping,” Mike snaps back. 

“The only thing you’ve managed to do so far is lose the most important paper pertaining to the event.”

“Yeah, but I  _ found  _ it. See, so helpful,” Mike retorts, waving the paper in the blond’s face. 

Erwin considers briefly how much time he’d get for murdering his best friend. 

“So,” Mike continues. “Since you roped me into this entire thing, what do you need me to do tonight?” 

Erwin shrugs. “Just go around the tables and see if they need any help.”

“And where will  _ you _ be during all of this?

“Probably helping at Maria’s,” Erwin responds in the most casual voice he can muster.

“I fucking knew it! You’re gonna harass that freshman again.” 

Erwin scoffs. “I’m not harassing him. God, you make me sound like some kind of stalker.” 

“Are you stalking him?”

“Jesus! Why would I be stalking him?” 

“Because you’ve been obsessing over him for weeks, and he literally couldn’t give two fucks about you.” 

“Why are you the worst?” 

“It’s my job as your best friend.”

“Whatever,” Erwin huffs. “But I’m  _ not  _ stalking him.”

“Okay, I’ll believe you,” Mike smirks. “Maria’s is all yours. Spend the whole night with your cute, little freshman.”

“It’s not like that. I just want to be friends.” 

“Yup, keep telling yourself that.” 

Mike narrowly avoids the clipboard thrown at his head. He jumps back, laughing heartily as Erwin shoots him a vicious glare. Erwin is starting to really believe that any punishment for murdering his best friend would be completely worth it. 

\---

Levi stares blankly at his appearance in the mirror stretching down the door of his dorm room. His mind drifts to thoughts of the evening he is about to endure. As Hange had predicted, he was roped into working the campus event at the little table Maria’s sets up to advertise to students and hand out free coffees and pastries. Even worse, he is scheduled to work with Historia and Ymir. Historia, he doesn’t mind, but Ymir is a handful on her best days. 

Friday night had come far quicker than Levi expected. He had felt tired and irked the whole week after his weekend of non-stop school work. Even worse, his attempts to avoid Erwin have been failing miserably. It’s like the blond can predict his schedule and decides to show up exactly where Levi will be at the worst possible times. He seems to have figured out that Levi alway gets to class early, so Erwin now shows up early, too. He had spent fifteen minutes Thursday morning pressing Levi for moronic personal details, like his favorite icecream flavor or if he likes cats or dogs better. Levi’s incessant attempts to dodge Erwin’s presence and dissuade his questioning have gone poorly. Erwin wasn't lying—he really doesn’t give up easily. But why? Why does Erwin care so much about being his friend? They're extremely different, hardly compatible. Erwin is cordial and open, whereas Levi is rude and aloof. Even their physical appearances contrast each other in every way. Levi can only imagine that Erwin finds something amusing about bothering him and continues to hassle him for pure entertainment value. He’s hoping that Erwin finds a new distraction soon, so he can go back to living his peaceful, detached life. 

Levi sighs at his reflection in the mirror. He’s dressed in his signature style—all black. Levi isn’t a very colorful person. He is resolute, direct, and honest, and his clothing choice often reflects that. He’s practically praying that this evening passes by swiftly and without any complications. He had almost invoked Inari’s divine protection just to ensure he and Mikasa would stay safe and guarded, free from any spontaneous fox transformation that would lead to the residents of U of S hunting them down with torches and pitchforks. 

Levi glances at the time on his phone. He can’t put this off any longer. He’s supposed to arrive early to help set up. All Levi can hope for now is that Erwin stays away for the evening. He’s not mentally prepared to deal with the blond oaf and a horde of hungry, pushy college students the entire night. He lets out one last languid sigh before grabbing his wallet and keys and stepping out of his room.

Outside, the air is cooling rapidly. The slight nip tickles at Levi’s skin. It is already September. Sina doesn’t get nearly as cold as Shiganshina, but he can still feel autumn right around the corner in the wind and the behavior of the animals that live on the sprawling campus. He shivers slightly. Maybe he should have brought a jacket.

Levi strides across wooded paths that line the spaces between campus buildings and residence halls. As he makes his way up to the quad, he sees dozens of different picnic tables and booths being set up. It seems that this is a popular event for local businesses to attend. Student workers scurry around putting up signs advertising free pizza, bubble tea, handmade jewellery, and crafts. He sighs. There’s really no getting out of this now. 

Levi strides over to a booth with Maria’s logo painted on a large sign. He sees Historia and Ymir have already arrived. The blond girl greets him cheerily, while the brunette grunts slightly. Levi’s almost surprised he got that much of an acknowledgement. However, Ymir seems far happier now that Historia is working with her again, so Levi guesses that has something to do with it. 

“So, what’re we doing?” Levi asks as he makes his way around the table to help the girls. 

“Handing out coffee, food, coupons, and menus,” Ymir grumbles. “Maria’s is always super popular, so we’ll probably have to run back to the shop a few times to get more supplies.” 

“Okay,” Levi shrugs. “What should I do?” 

“Just stay here and hand shit out. Historia and I are gonna go back and get more cups for the coffee.” 

“Whatever,” Levi sighs. 

He’s really starting to regret not calling in sick. Dealing with paying customers at the actual shop is annoying enough. Somehow he doubts handing out free food outdoors from a small table is going to be any better. Levi watches as Historia and Ymir stroll across the quad in the direction of the little coffee shop. Not that he really wanted company, but it would have been nice not to be left alone at the booth. 

Much to Levi’s displeasure, Ymir was correct. Maria’s little table is a big hit among students. Many come back up multiple times for free coffee, cookies, and eclairs. It’s starting to get overwhelming working by himself, and he’s already running out of supplies. 

Levi groans when he has to text Historia to bring more food. The two still haven’t arrived back with the cups, and now it will take them even longer to haul food back, too. This is definitely not an ideal way to be spending his Friday night. 

Levi jolts when he feels something poke into his shoulder blade lightly. He jumps around and lets out an uncouth “Fuck!” when he sees Erwin standing right behind him. Levi immediately scowls when the blond simpers down at him.

“Go away,” Levi growls. 

“You don’t even know why I’m here,” Erwin responds innocently, eyes wide with mock hurt. 

“I don’t care. Leave.” 

“But I came to help you.” 

“Still don’t care. Go away.” 

“Nope, can’t do that. You look stressed and overwhelmed. As your friend, I have an obligation to help you.”

“We’re not friends,” Levi snaps, eyes narrowing when Erwin steps up to his side and starts helping hand out cookies.

“Oh, that’s right. We’re working up to friendship,” Erwin retorts, smiling kindly at students who stop by for menus, coupons, and free pastries. 

Levi scowls, grumbling slightly. 

Erwin glances over and grins. Levi is always so cute when he’s flustered. 

“So,” Erwin begins. “Since I was kind enough to come over and help you, you could pay me back by telling me more about yourself.” 

“I recall telling you to go the fuck away.”

“Yeah, but you have to admit, I  _ am  _ being helpful.”

Levi scoffs. “Congratulations. Do you want a fucking gold star or something?”

“No, I want you to tell me about yourself.” 

Levi huffs, wiping frosting off of his hands. He hates sticky things. This has to be about the worst shift he’s ever worked. 

“Come on. Just one thing,” Erwin urges. 

Levi shoots the blond a vicious glare before sighing in defeat. 

“One thing.”

“Okay,” Erwin declares, smiling triumphantly. “Let me think,” he murmurs, head tilted in thought. “Okay, I got it.”

Levi rolls his eyes. _ “Oh, goody.”  _

“If you could turn into any one animal, what would it be?” Erwin questions. 

He can’t help asking. He convinced himself a long time ago that Levi isn’t that little fox from the park. But still, there’s a part of him that just isn't so sure.

Levi immediately freezes.  _ What?  _ Why would Erwin ask him something like that. There’s no way the blond man could know Levi is the same fox he’s met in the park multiples times now. No, of course not. Erwin is just asking one of his usual, moronic questions. There’s no meaning behind it. 

Levi shrugs, trying to appear far calmer than he actually feels. 

“I wouldn’t,” he grumbles. 

“That’s not a legitimate answer!” Erwin protests. 

“How is that not a legitimate answer?” Levi huffs. 

“The point is you  _ have  _ to choose an animal.” 

“I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything.” 

Erwin groans. “Please, Levi. For once just don’t be difficult.”

Levi scoffs. “If I’m so fucking difficult, then why do you keep bothering me?” 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Erwin murmurs. This is not how he intended this evening to go. 

Levi’s stomach twinges. Erwin looks upset. 

He sighs. “I don’t know, Erwin. A koala, I guess.”

Erwin snorts, eyes immediately lighting up again. 

“Why a koala?”

“I could eat all day. And hide away in trees, so I never have to be around people.” 

“You really don’t like being around people, do you?”

“Yeah,” Levi murmurs, lowering his eyes. 

Erwin can’t even begin to understand how loaded that question is for him. His chest squeezes again. Doubt washes over Levi. Maybe Kenny was right. Maybe he has no place in the normal world. He is as much an intruder in this world as outsiders are in his. The thoughts pains Levi more than he could have ever imagined it would. 

“Levi,” Erwin whispers softly. 

Levi glances up and is startled to see Erwin is standing right in front of him. The blond man is close to him. So close. When did Erwin get that close? Levi has to suppress a shiver when Erwin reaches out and pushes the few raven strands that have fallen into his eyes away. His fingertips glide lightly across Levi’s forehead. His heart beats erratically. All of his senses are alight. When did Erwin get so close? Why is he letting Erwin be so close to him?

“Are you okay?” Erwin asks softly, his ocean eyes filled with concern. 

Levi desperately wants to look away. The way Erwin is staring at him is so intense. Levi can’t even begin to understand what his gaze holds. He can’t look away, though. Erwin’s eyes demand attention. Levi bites at his lip. His mind is blank. He can’t even think of a response. 

“Hey, shortstack!” A shrill voice calls, snapping Levi out of his daze. He immediately takes a step back from Erwin. 

Levi looks over to see Hange waving frantically at him a few paces away. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin follow at her side. Levi suppresses a groan. He was really hoping Hange’s threat of coming to bother him had been a joke. It seems it wasn’t. 

“ _ What? _ ” Levi growls far more forcefully than he intended. 

“Geez, Levi. Are you okay? You look angrier than usual,” Hange notes, ever willing to say exactly what comes to her mind in the moment. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbles. “What do you want?”

“We came to visit you and get free food,” Armin says cheerily. 

“Fantastic,” Levi huffs, crossing his arms. 

“So, you’re still getting roped into running this event, Erwin?” Hange questions, turning to the blond.

“Every year,” he chuckles back. 

“You two know each other?” Levi asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yup! Econ 100 freshman year.”

“Why the fuck would you take an econ class, Hange?”

“Gen eds my moody, little friend. They’ll sneak up on you eventually,” Hange notes, reaching out to pat Levi on the head. 

Levi swats her hand away and shoots her a vicious glower. The last thing he needs right now is to be degraded about his height by his lunatic best friend. 

“Oh, you barely have anything left,” Eren whines, cutting into Levi’s glaring match with Hange. 

“Historia and Ymir were supposed to come back with more food, but they’ve been gone forever,” Levi huffs. 

“We saw them across the quad carrying some boxes,” Armin says. 

“Perfect! Let’s go help them. I want free cookies,” Eren declares. “You coming Kasa?”

“Sure,” the ravenette answers nonchalantly. 

Levi shoots her a warning glance. The least she could do is stay away from the crowds. 

Mikasa glowers back daringly. She has never been one to be pushed around by anyone. 

“Well, I guess I should go help, too,” Hange pronounces, swiping the last croissant resting on the table. 

“Bye, Erwin. I’ll be back soon, shortstack,” she calls over her shoulder, following Mikasa, Armin, and Eren to his two coworkers. 

Levi groans, leaning over the table a bit. Hange is a headache on the best of days, and this is definitely not a best day for him. 

“You okay?” Erwin asks, voice laced with amusement. 

Levi looks up and glares. Is it his imagination, or is Erwin getting closer to him again? 

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” Levi grumbles, not even caring how petulant he sounds.

“Well, if you want to leave that badly, we could always go somewhere else,” Erwin says, inching forward a bit, filling the space between him and Levi. 

“What? I’m still working.”

Erwin shrugs. “Historia and Ymir are on their way back. I’m sure they could take it over for the rest of the night.” 

“Where would we even go?” Levi asks, eyeing Erwin. He’s acutely aware of how much closer the blond has gotten, or is that just his imagination? 

“Anywhere. Anywhere you want to go.” 

Levi scoffs. “I don’t want to go anywhere with you. I just want to go back to my dorm and sleep.”

“Okay, we can go to your dorm.”

“There is no ‘we’ here Erwin.” 

“That hurts a little considering you’ve been mean to me all night. Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one putting any effort into our friendship.” 

“We’re not friends,” Levi snarks, leaning back a bit. Erwin has gotten really close. It’s not just his imagination anymore, right? 

“I meant developing friendship.” 

“We’re not that either,” Levi whispers. 

Shit, Erwin has gotten really close again. He’s leaning in. God, when did Erwin get so close to him? Levi feels his heartbeat accelerate. Why does he feel nervous? Levi’s mind is blank. He can’t think of anything to say to deter the blond. It’s like his body doesn’t even want him to. All he can focus on is how close Erwin is to him. How good he smells. Levi’s brain muddles. What’s going on? 

“Erwin—,” Levi says breathily, eyes widening as the blond’s body practically pins him against the table. 

Suddenly, Levi is snapped out of his stupor. He hears Hange’s sonorous voice shouting to him again. 

“Levi!” the brunette calls frantically. “Come help us!”

Levi lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. His body still feels alight and confused. Why does he feel like this? Levi isn’t sure. All he knows is that he needs to get away from Erwin as quickly as possible. He scooches himself away from the blond, his body brushing lightly against Erwin’s with their close proximity. 

“Levi!” Erwin calls out, his hand reaching out to lightly grab the raven’s forearm. 

“Umm, I have to go help,” Levi mumbles back, averting his eyes and pulling his arm out of Erwin’s grasp. 

Levi doesn’t want to see what the blond’s cerulean eyes hold. His heart's still pounding loudly in his chest. Levi urges it to calm down.

He jogs over to the group, trying to get away from Erwin’s ensnaring presence as fast as possible. Levi can still feel the blond’s eyes watching him. He shivers. 

“Here, let me help with that,” he says to Historia, the poor girl practically crumbling under the weight of the multiple boxes she is carrying. 

“What were you and Erwin talking about?” Hange asks curiously, side-eyeing her best friend. 

Levi blushes slightly. “Nothing,” he mumbles. 

“Eren, be careful!” Armin’s light voice calls out in concern. 

“I’m trying! These boxes are really fucking heavy.” 

Levi scoffs. “I’ll help you,” he grumbles, scooching over to the brunette. 

Levi still cannot fully recall the events that transpired in the next ten seconds, but looking back on it, he is infinitely grateful for how the situation unfolded. 

As he is striding over to Eren, the brunette loses his balance and trips over his shoelaces, dropping the boxes he is carrying and crashing into the one person next to him—Mikasa. 

Levi is immediately aware when Mikasa shifts. His senses pick up her kitsune features almost instantly. Levi instantly springs into action. He feels a small twinge of guilt when he has to kick Eren in the stomach to keep the brunette dazed, confused, and completely unaware that there is now a small fox scurrying in his arms. 

Hange, who is just as perceptive but far more willing to do crazy shit if need be, promptly throws her body into not one, but three different tables to cause a distraction, knocking them over. A slew of drinks, foods, and crafts go flying into the grass as the brunette practically flings the tables over to keep the attention off of Levi and the small fox he is now sprinting away with. 

Levi shoves past dazed strangers observing the scene of chaos unfold. He darts past people at full speed, hoping he is just a blur to confused passersby who can’t discern that he is running like a madman with a little fox in his arms. Mikasa mewls in distress in his arms, but he has no time to worry about that. Levi crosses the campus to his residence hall in a matter of minutes, dashing into the building and up to his room on the fourth floor. Levi considers himself to be profoundly lucky that he does not run into anyone along the way, swiftly unlocking his dorm room and darting inside. 

Only once Mikasa is safely on his bed does Levi slide down the wall onto the floor and gasp in breaths, his lungs burning and limbs aching. He internally curses himself. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let Mikasa wander off with a group of humans? If Kenny were to find out about this, he would cut them off immediately. Force them to come home without a single word. Levi groans. This is all his fault. At least he’s pretty sure no one saw. How Hange realized the situation and acted so quickly is nothing short of a miracle. That had been a stroke of brilliance on her part. 

Levi looks up when he hears Mikasa mewling loudly on his bed. It doesn’t take much for him to understand that she is extremely upset. In a way, he gets it. He gets that she just wanted to go out and have one night where she could have fun and pretend to be normal. But he also can’t help but be immensely angry with her. If she hadn’t been so stubborn, this never would have happened. As irked as Levi is, he knows confronting his cousin now, or when she actually reverts back and can speak, is not worth it. Mikasa is already upset enough as it is. He doesn’t need to rub salt in the wound. 

Sighing, Levi makes his way over to his bed and lays down, draping his arm around Mikasa. She curls up into his side and continues whimpering in despair. Levi takes out his phone and pulls up Kuchel’s number. Mikasa needs someone to talk to, and it’s not going to be him. Levi is hardly sympathetic, and he and his cousin already don’t get along well as it is. He presses on the number. 

_ “もしもし?”  _ (Hello?)

_ “ _ _ クシェル, _ _ リヴァイ です.”  _ (Kuchel, it’s Levi.)

Kuchel’s soft voice fills the line. The sound provides Levi with a warmth he hasn’t experienced in weeks. 

_ “リヴァイ. 大丈夫ですか.”  _ (Levi. Are you okay?)

The two fall into easy conversation. Levi immediately feels a sense of ease and comfort wash over him. Kuchel always has that effect on him. Levi realizes that Mikasa is going to need someone to comfort her and tell her everything is going to be okay, as much as he’s needed it almost on a daily basis. He knows if he asks Kuchel to come, she will. And she agrees as soon as he does ask. Levi hangs up feeling infinitely more at ease than he has in a month. Kuchel is coming tomorrow. Even if it’s only for a few hours, Levi is still overjoyed that he’ll get to see her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to introduce Kuchel to this fic. I already have next chapter all planed out, and it is my favorite so far!


	7. Hot Pot is for Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuchel comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is late because I literally just forgot to post it. Haha...whoops. It's my favorite chapter so far, though, so I hope you guys like it. I was so excited to introduce Kuchel to this fic.

Levi sits sipping a tea at Maria’s. The coffee shop has become a regular spot for him, in addition to his workplace. He watches the door intently, waiting for Eren to arrive. 

As he expected, Mikasa had been extremely upset when she had reverted back last night. She’s locked herself away in her dorm for the entire morning, avoiding all texts and calls from anyone. As much as Levi doesn't want to get involved, he knows he has to do something. Kuchel will be in Sina in a couple of hours, and he can’t just dump the entire situation on her. 

Thanks to Hange, Levi had been able to get in touch with Eren easily. The brunette isn’t going to get the truth, but he does need some sort of explanation as to why Levi and Mikasa disappeared in about the blink of an eye last night. And then there’s Erwin. Erwin was right there when Mikasa had transformed. But Levi doesn’t feel that he owes the blond even a half-assed explanation nearly as much as he owes Eren one. 

Erwin had been acting weird and overbearing last night. Not that he isn’t always a bit weird and overbearing, but last night had definitely been an escalation. Levi doesn’t know how to feel about it. On the one hand, Levi is still steadfastly trying to dissuade Erwin from pursuing any sort of friendship with him. But on the other hand, he had felt so oddly worked up and nervous being around the blond yesterday. He isn’t quite sure why. There’s no reason why he should feel nervous around Erwin. The man is annoying—nothing else. The more Levi thinks about it, the more annoyed he gets. 

Levi is thankful when Eren walks in and distracts him from his thoughts. 

“Hey,” Eren greets, sitting down across from Levi. 

“Hey,” Levi responds. 

“Have you heard from Mikasa?” Eren asks hopefully. 

Levi shakes his head. Eren sighs heavily. 

“Is she upset? Did I do something? You two just disappeared last night, and I haven’t heard from her since,” Eren declares earnestly. 

“I know,” Levi remarks. “And I’m sure Mikasa doesn’t mean to be rude. It’s just… she’s going through some things. Personal things that started way before last night, and she needs to work them out on her own. So...don’t push her. Be a friend, but don’t pry. Do you get what I’m saying?” Levi finishes awkwardly. 

God, when did this become  _ his  _ job? Who decided that he should be the one to deal with people? He hates people! 

“Oh, umm, right. Yeah.” 

Eren clearly doesn’t get what Levi is saying. But still, Levi’s done his job. It’s not his fault that “personal problems” is the only explanation he has for Mikasa spontaneously becoming a fox after Eren accidentally fell on top of her. What’s he even supposed to say about that? 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Eren inquires suddenly. 

“Umm, I guess.” 

“Do you think I have a shot with Mikasa?”

“A shot?”

“Yeah, like if I asked her out, do you think she’d say yes?”

Well shit. What’s he supposed to say to that? If he says yes, then Eren will be emboldened and suddenly Mikasa will be placed in the awkward situation of having to date an outsider while keeping one of the most ridiculous and exasperating secrets in history. If he says no, his cousin will be eternally pissed that he dissuaded Eren, and she may miss out on an opportunity at true happiness. And then there’s Kenny. Levi doesn’t even want to think about his uncle.

“Levi?” Eren asks after the silence has stretched. 

“Shit, sorry. Umm,” Levi sputters. 

After a moment, he sighs. “Yeah, I think she’d say yes.” Far be it from him to keep his cousin from love. 

Eren breaks out into a dazzling grin. His enthusiasm practically blinds Levi. 

“Really!?” Eren asks giddily. 

“Sure, brat.” 

“Great!”

Great? Levi isn’t so sure about that, but seeing Eren so delighted makes his chest squeeze slightly. He’s both extremely apprehensive, and at the same time kind of jealous of Mikasa. The thought bothers him. He shouldn’t be upset. Levi’s time in the outside world has alway been temporary. Far more temporary than Mikasa’s. She’s not expected to take over the clan like he is. Levi has long since accepted that. Accepted that this time in his life will eventually close permanently and he will never be able to get it back. So why does he feel so gloomy about it all of a sudden? 

“Do you think she’ll feel better soon? I really need to talk to her?” Eren asks, snapping Levi out of his thoughts. 

Levi scoffs slightly. “She’s fine. I’ll drag her out of her room today. I promise.” 

“Really! Thanks, Levi!”

“Whatever. Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to her.” 

“Awesome!” Eren declares, standing. “Are you gonna head back to campus?” 

“No, I’m meeting someone here in a little while.”

“Okay, well I need to go find Armin, so I’ll see you later.”

“Right,” Levi says, pulling out his laptop. 

He watches as the brunette practically skips out of the coffee shop. He can’t help but roll his eyes slightly. The kid’s like a puppy. 

Once Eren has gone, Levi settles in his seat, opening up some readings on his computer. He had asked Kuchel to meet him here when she arrived in the city. He knows Mikasa will emerge from hiding when she hears Kuchel has come, and Maria’s is as good a place as any for them to catch up. Hopefully Kuchel can put Mikasa more at ease. Lord knows he can’t. Levi stretches out slightly as he scrolls though his schoolwork. It’s dense, but at least it’ll pass the time. 

\---

Levi is practically sitting on the edge of his seat. He’s been studying in Maria’s for almost three hours, but Kuchel is supposed to arrive at any minute now. He can’t help himself. He knows this visit is technically for Mikasa, but Levi is going to get the most out of seeing his mother. Next to Hange, Kuchel is one of his closest confidants. He has a much tighter bond with her than anyone else in the family. He’s starting to think she’s just about the only one that has any confidence in his ability to take over the clan as well. 

Levi’s heart practically skips a beat when he sees Kuchel enter. Her eyes immediately fall to him. They have this innate ability to sense each other’s presence. They always have. Levi jumps up from his seat as Kuchel strides over. He throws his arms around her as she makes her way around the table. 

“It’s so good to see you!” Kuchel mumbles into his shoulder. 

“It’s good to see you too,” Levi murmurs, hugging her tightly. 

The pair sit down across from each other. Kuchel’s eyes shine as she takes in Levi. He’s a little thin, a little pale, a little-tired looking, but that’s generally normal for him. 

“Can I get you anything?” Levi asks. “Tea? Coffee?” 

“I’m fine, dear. I’ll get something in a minute.” 

“Are you sure? I could get you a muffin or some other food if you’re hungry. There’s a bagel shop down the road if you—”

“—Levi,” Kuchel cuts him off with a chuckle. “I’m fine. Really. I’ll get something when Mikasa gets here.” 

“Well, if you’re sure. I still haven’t been able to get a hold of Mikasa yet, though.”

“That’s okay. I called her. She’ll be on her way soon.”   


“Oh…”

Kuchel smiles brightly, reaching out her hand to squeeze Levi’s.

“What’s wrong, dear? You looked miffed.” 

“I tried calling her all fucking morning and nothing,” Levi grumbles, crossing his arms. 

Kuchel chuckles lightly. “Don’t pout. You and Mikasa have never gotten along well, so you can’t be too surprised.” 

“Still, it would’ve been nice to hear  _ something  _ from her,” Levi mumbles sourly. 

“She’s going through a rough time, sweety. You get that,” Kuchel says gently, reaching for his hand again. “Now, enough about that. How’re you doing?”

Levi shrugs. “Fine I guess. I’m a little stressed, but that’s to be expected.”

“Hange said your last shift was really hard.”

“What? Since when do you talk to Hange?”

“We talk at least once a week. Even before you left for school.” 

“How come I didn’t know about this!?”

“Well, Levi. You’re terrible with communication. You hardly call. What was I supposed to do? I get worried.”

Levi huffs. “Still, it would have been nice to know.” 

Kuchel chuckles heartily. “Geez, you are moody right now.”

“Did Hange tell you that?”

“She didn’t need to.” 

Levi scowls, sinking down into his seat. 

“How’s it going back home?” He asks after a moment, determining it’s best to let the ‘moody’ comment go. Besides, it’s not like it’s untrue. 

Kuchel sighs. “Oh, the same. You know how Kenny can be.”

Levi’s heart sinks a bit. Suddenly, he realizes how tired Kuchel looks. He knows it’s difficult for her at the estate. She’s constantly the peacekeeper between Kenny and the rest of the clan. Not that he was very helpful with that role, but at least when he was home he could support her. Now that he's so far away, he doesn’t know what he can do to comfort her. 

“Listen, if you need me to come back for a little while, I could. You know, just take a gap semester or something.”

“Levi,” Kuchel says sternly. “You worked so hard to get here. You put up with so much. I’ll be fine. I always am.”

Levi’s stomach flips. Will she be fine? Or is she just putting on a brave face? After a moment, he sighs. Kuchel is as stubborn and determined as he is. She’s who he got that from, after all. 

“Yeah, I know. Just…let me know, though. Mikasa and I aren’t gone. We’re just a little further away.” 

“I know, darling,” Kuchel says softly, squeezing his hand again.

The jingling of the door catches Levi off guard. He looks up to see Mikasa strolling in. She looks a little tired and cranky, but overall not as upset as he was expecting.  _ Good, _ he thinks. He knows it’s selfish to put Kuchel’s emotional wellbeing over Mikasa’s, but he doesn’t want to push his mother too much. She already has to put up with so much. She doesn’t need to deal with anything more than she already does. 

Kuchel glances around and waves eagerly when she sees Mikasa. 

“Okay, I’ll be back later,” Levi says, standing. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“I think you and I both know that’s not the best idea.”

“Okay, love,” Kuchel says, reaching up to hug him one more time before he goes. 

Levi gives his ravenette cousin a small nod before exiting. He walks out of Maria’s and glances around. After a moment, he decides to just walk in a random direction. He needs to clear his head. 

\---

Erwin strides into Maria’s sometime Saturday afternoon. He’s hoping Levi is working today. The raven had practically disappeared last night. Erwin feels extremely guilty about his behavior the previous evening. He had been stupid. He had pushed and pushed. He probably made Levi wildly uncomfortable. The raven was already so miserable at that picnic, and Erwin had practically come onto him without even considering Levi’s feelings. He feels guilty. He needs to say something to Levi. Erwin feels like they’re finally getting somewhere. Like they’re finally getting closer, even though Levi still seems reluctant. And last night, Erwin had gotten so close to him. Levi looked surprised, but he didn’t look uneasy or annoyed. That had just encouraged Erwin to push his luck further. He knows he shouldn’t have, but a part of him really feels like Levi wouldn’t have been upset if he had made a move. Then again, Levi is so hard to read most times. He wears scorn and derision like armor. It’s often difficult to see through the small cracks that Erwin has managed to chip away at getting to know the raven. 

He walks into the coffee shop and instantly spots Historia behind the counter, but not Levi. He sighs. That’s already not a great sign.

“Hey, Historia,” Erwin smiles, walking up. 

“Hey, Erwin!” She greets cheerily. 

“How’re you?”

The small blond blushes a little. “Oh, I’m good. Thanks for helping at the picnic last night. That was really nice of you.” 

“No problem,” Erwin responds, smiling. “Is Levi around?” 

“No, he has some family in town, so he took the day off.”

Erwin’s face falls noticeably, startling Historia. 

“I could call him or something, if you want. He was around the shop this morning.” 

“No, I don’t want to bother him.”

“Oh, okay. Hey, are you guys friends or something?”

Erwin chuckles at the question. “Or something. Why?”

“Well, he talks about you sometimes.”

“Oh?” Erwin asks, immediately intrigued. Levi talks about him?

Historia laughs lightly. “Yeah. He mostly just complains about you. But I kinda get the feeling that if Levi even bothers to talk about someone, it means he likes them, so I was just wondering if you two were close.” 

Erwin can’t help but feel oddly elated by that information. Somehow, he has a feeling Historia is right. Levi hardly ever bothers with things he really finds unnecessary or tedious. Maybe it’s a good thing that the raven talks about him, even just to complain. Suddenly, Erwin feels much lighter. Maybe they are heading in the right direction after all. 

“Thanks Historia,” he beams. 

“N--no problem,” she stutters, caught off guard a bit by his brilliant smile. 

“Umm, actually,” she manages after a moment. “I think that lady over there is a friend of his or something. I saw them talking together this morning,” Historia says, pointing to a pale ravenette at one of the corner tables. 

“Oh, okay. Thanks. I’ll go ask her.” 

Erwin orders a latte from Historia quickly and strides over to the women across the shop. The closer he gets the more sure Erwin is that she looks exactly like a female version of Levi. She has the same small frame, sharp features, and raven hair. He walks up, determined to get some answers without bothering this stranger too much. He doesn’t want to be annoying, but he also really wants to find Levi and provide some kind of explanation for his behavior last night. 

“Excuse me,” he says politely to the woman.

“Oh, yes?” She asks, slightly startled. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know someone named Levi, would you?”

Erwin is surprised when the woman chuckles warmly at his question. The sound is almost melodious in the buzzing coffee shop. 

“Yes, actually. He’s my son.”

“Oh…”

“How do you know him?”

“Well…” Erwin says, pausing for a minute to contemplate how he should answer that question. After a moment, he decides to throw caution to the wind and tell her the truth. 

“…We have a class together, and I’ve been trying to become friends with him for weeks. Half the time I can’t tell if he hates me and wants me to disappear, or if he’s actually okay with us getting close.”

“That sounds like Levi,” the ravenette woman chuckles. 

“Yeah,” Erwin laughs. “And I’m also trying to figure out if I’m in love with him, and I think that I am.” 

“Oh!” The ravenette declares in surprise. After a pause, she continues. “Well, you better sit down then,” she says, gesturing to a seat and smiling warmly. 

Erwin takes a seat across from her and begins explaining his dilemma.

\---

_ Mikasa, 2:43 p.m.: Just a heads up, I left Kuchel at Maria’s.  _

_ Levi, 2:50 p.m.: What the fuck! Why would you leave her?  _

_ Mikasa, 2:54 p.m.: I went to the restroom for a few minutes, and when I got back she was talking with Erwin. It looked kinda serious, so I figured I should just go. I told her I was leaving.  _

_ Levi, 2:55 p.m.: Erwin? Like Erwin Smith? Why the fuck would she be talking to Erwin Smith?  _

_ Mikasa, 3:00 p.m.: How should I know? I was gone for five minutes at most. When I got back, he was just there.  _

_ Levi, 3:01 p.m.: And you couldn’t have just told him to go the fuck away!?  _

_ Mikasa, 3:02 p.m.: No, asshole. I’m not you. Besides, we were practically done talking. I don’t get why you’re so concerned.  _

_ Levi, 3:03 p.m.: God, you’re impossible. I’m going to get Kuchel since you thought it was okay to just leave her.  _

_ Mikasa, 3:04 p.m: Fuck off, Levi. She’s fine. Go be a jackass to someone else.  _

Levi stares at his phone in fury. Mikasa just left Kuchel alone. With Erwin no less! Why the fuck is she talking to Erwin? She doesn’t even know Erwin. 

Levi grabs his keys and marches out of his dorm room. The blond already stalks and annoys him, he doesn’t need to stalk his Mom, too. He can’t even believe the audacity Erwin has sometimes. What could they possibly be talking about? 

He marches off campus in the direction of the coffee shop. It doesn’t take him long to get there. His feet carry him effortlessly as his mind rages with a storm of thoughts. All he wanted was one day to clear his head and be with Kuchel, and now he may not even be able to get that. 

He marches into Maria’s and immediately spots the pair. Erwin is sitting in the seat Levi himself was occupying mere hours earlier, deep in conversation with Kuchel. The scene inflames his fury even more. Kuchel senses his presence in the shop, he knows it. She senses his presence whenever they’re around each other, yet she’s intentionally ignoring his arrival in favor of talking to Erwin. He stalks up to her. Why is she ignoring him to talk to Erwin fucking Smith? 

_ “何してるの?”  _ (What are you doing?) Levi asks Kuchel gruffly. 

She looks up from her coffee and smiles at him. 

“Levi, welcome back,” she responds warmly. 

Levi’s eyes narrow. He doesn’t even bother to acknowledge Erwin. 

“ _ なぜお母さんは彼と話しているのか _ ” (Why are you talking to him?) 

“Why don’t you take a seat, dear. We’re just chatting about your writing class. I’d love to hear about it!” 

Levi glares back at Kuchel, but her sweet smile and shining eyes are unwavering. He knows she’s won. He knows there’s nothing he can do to stop this situation. Sighing heavily, he sits down. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks Erwin sharply. 

Erwin shrugs. “I came to find you.” 

“Why?”

“I want to talk to you about something.” 

Levi scoffs. “What could you possibly need to talk to me about?” 

“Levi,” Kuchel rebukes. “Stop being so grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Levi huffs.

“You’re always grumpy,” Kuchel chuckles. “Now, I think we should get Mikasa and Hange and make some Nabemono before I go.” 

“What? When are you leaving?”

“Tonight, dear.” 

“You just got here. You shouldn’t drive all the way back to Shiganshina tonight.” 

“I’ll be fine, love. We can talk about this later. Now, first thing’s first. Is there a specialty grocery store somewhere close?” 

Levi sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“Yeah, there’s one a few miles away,” he grumbles. 

“Perfect! We’ll need to get some kombu for the broth, some shungiku if we can find it. Mushrooms, carrots, beef…” 

Levi slouches in his seat as Kuchel continues listing ingredients. After a moment, Erwin leans over to him. 

“Should we say something?” He asks. 

Levi sighs. “Just leave her be. She loves doing this shit.” 

“Oh, Erwin!” Kuchel cuts in. “Do you have any dietary restrictions?” 

“No, Mrs. Ackerman.” 

“Please, dear. Call me Kuchel.” 

“Right,” Erwin chuckles. 

Levi groans in his seat. 

“Levi, hon,” Kuchel continues, completely ignoring his exasperation. “Call Mikasa and Hange and tell them we’re making hot pot. Tell them to bring some friends, too.” 

“Yup,” Levi pops. 

Erwin watches him, chuckling. His cerulean eyes are shining at Levi. The raven glares back, blaming Erwin for the situation with his gaze. Erwin winks back at him before turning to Kuchel. 

“We should probably head out if we’re going to get all those ingredients and cook. I can drive if you’d like, since you don’t know where you’re going,” Erwin offers. 

“That’d be great, love. We can take my car,” Kuchel declares, handing Erwin her keys. 

“Amazing. I’ll head back to campus and beat my head against a wall,” Levi huffs. 

“You can do that later, dear. We’ll need help with the shopping. Now call Hange. She loves helping with hot pot.” 

Levi wonders which God he pissed off to get himself into this situation. He trudges behind Erwin and Kuchel out of Maria’s, shooting a text to Mikasa and Hange about Kuchel’s culinary scheme. Hange texts back in a matter of seconds, declaring she’ll be over to help whenever they’re ready. Levi follows Erwin and Kuchel to her car, becoming even more exasperated when she insists he sit up front with Erwin. Levi plops into the passenger’s seat next to the blond, shamelessly brooding in his seat. 

“Are you okay?” Erwin whispers over after a minute. 

Levi huffs. “I really should have expected this. She’s impossible sometimes.”

Erwin chuckles. “I think she’s sweet.”

“You’ve never lived with her,” Levi grumbles. 

“So what exactly is she making?”

“We, Erwin. This is a collective effort. You’re already in too deep. She’s dragging you into this, too.” 

“Okay,” Erwin laughs. “What are  _ we  _ making?” 

“It’s just a bunch of meat and vegetables cooked in a broth with a specific type of pot. It’s usually made in the winter. We don’t have the right pot, and it’s not winter, but that’s never stopped Kuchel before.” 

“What are you saying about me, dear?” Kuchel asks, voice floating from the backseat. 

_ “Nothing, mom.”  _

“Isn’t that awful, Erwin,” Kuchel huffs. “He never calls me ‘mom’ unless he’s being sarcastic.” 

“Terrible,” Erwin says, laughing when he glances over and sees Levi glaring at him murderously. 

Levi scowls at Kuchel through the rearview mirror. She simpers back, shooting him a mischievous grin. Levi rolls his eyes. This has been their relationship for years. Loving sarcasm and gibing. They’re close enough to tease each other easily. Levi gives Kuchel a hard time, but he respects how outgoing and tender she is. 

The three make it to the speciality grocery store in a matter of minutes. Levi and Kuchel collect ingredients while Erwin pushes the cart, occasionally asking about the ingredients they are purchasing and the Japanese terminology for things. He seems to enjoy Levi explaining the foods and their names to him. Kuchel’s eyes sparkle as she watches the pair. 

When they are finished at the store, they make their way back to campus, beginning the cooking in the communal kitchen in Levi’s residence hall. Hange brings her pots, pans, and winning attitude. Mikasa shows up with Eren and Armin a ways in. Levi notes how close and clingy the brunette and his ravenette cousin seem. He’s a little surprised Eren worked up the nerve to ask Mikasa out so fast. Kuchel watches the pair, raising an eyebrow at Levi, but the raven just shrugs back, determining that staying out of his cousin's love life is the best thing he could do. The group chats happily over the steaming pot cooking on the stove. 

\---

Levi, Erwin, Hange, Kuchel, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin sit on the grass outside the back entrance to Levi’s residence hall. Their steaming pot of food sits in the center of their little circle. Around them, cans of Asahi and bottles of Ramune sit popped open. The seven chat and eat happily, enjoying the cooling night air as the sun dips low in the west. The back paths are quiet, meaning that they have the grassy area to themselves. Hange gesticulates wildly as she recounts a time when she accidentally set a trashcan on fire in one of her lab classes. Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes as the other five laugh heartily at her story. When he shivers lightly in the cooling night air, Erwin offers him his jacket. Levi glares a bit at the blond but accepts it, determining it’s better than being cold. 

As the food is eaten down and the conversation lulls off, Kuchel turns to Mikasa and Levi. 

“By the way you two, Kenny asked that I remind you the season is changing, and he is requesting you be present for the celebration to Inari.” 

Levi scoffs as Mikasa groans. 

“Seriously!?” His cousin declares. “We’d have to drive all the way to Shiganshina and back. That’s six hours round trip.”

“I know, dear. I understand your frustrations, but I’m just the messenger—” Kuchel starts. 

Levi stands and strides away. He doesn’t want to hear about this right now. He doesn’t want to think about anything having to do with Kenny and his ridiculous demands. He glides through the tall grass and past a set of trees nestled a few yards away, sitting and leaning his back against one of the rough trunks. He fiddles with the cool blades of grass between his thumbs, watching the sun sink low below the horizon and paint the sky in brilliant shades of oranges and pinks.

Levi sighs when he senses movement approaching him. Erwin’s distinctive, sweet scent is carried to him on the wind. He pulls up grass and loops the little pieces around his fingers, trying to calm the annoyance bubbling up in his stomach. 

“Hey,” Erwin says casually. 

“Hey,” Levi mimics. 

Erwin sighs slightly and sits next to Levi, long legs stretching out in front of him. 

“So, I know it’s none of my business, and I know I ask you this a lot, but are you okay?”

Levi sighs as well, leaning his head against the trunk of the tree. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Okay,” Erwin says, staring out thoughtfully for a few moments. 

“So…Kenny?”

“Yup,” Levi pops. 

“Not your favorite person, I'd take it.” 

“Gee, what gave you that idea?” 

“And he is…”

“Uncle,” Levi declares gruffly. 

“Hmm…” Erwin hums. “...What’s Inari?” He inquires after a moment. 

“Don’t ask,” Levi huffs. 

“One of those things you don’t feel like explaining?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Okay, I won’t pry.”

“ _ You  _ won’t pry. I’m shocked.”

Erwin chuckles. “Oh, come on. I’m not that bad.”

“I don’t give the title of ‘nosy bastard’ to just anyone.” 

“Fair enough,” Erwin laughs. 

The two fall into content silence. Levi continues to pull up grass and twist little shapes around his fingers while glaring at the sunset, and Erwin watches him with a pensive look gracing his features. 

“Levi?” Erwin calls after a few minutes of quiet. 

“Hmm,” the raven hums. 

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“What?”

“I was being rude. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

Levi turns to Erwin, considering him. After a few seconds, he shrugs. 

“You’re fine. You’re always weird and overbearing, so it was nothing unusual really.” 

“Weird and overbearing?” Erwin chuckles. 

“Oh, yeah. Really weird. Way too overbearing.” 

“Harsh. No one’s ever called me either of those things in my life.” 

Levi scoffs. “Maybe not to your face.” 

“Oh, okay,” Erwin laughs. 

Levi sighs after a minute, standing. “Come on. We should go back.” 

“You sure?” 

“No, but what else are we supposed to do?”

Erwin looks up at Levi intently, eyes shining. He looks like he’s about to say something, but decides against it. He stands up next to Levi, brushing grass off of his pants. 

“Okay, let’s go.” 

The two arrive back to the little circle to help with the cleanup. Levi tries to convince Kuchel to stay for the night, while she dodges all of his attempts to guilt her. He and Mikasa decide to leave the Kenny situation alone for the night, enjoying the last few hours in the company of their friends. The group see Kuchel off before dispersing for the evening. Levi is grateful for his quiet dorm room, crashing on his bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof slow burns. Always hard because I'm so impatient. Next chapter we get to meet Erwin's dad. Forewarning: he's not the nicest person.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns more about Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Just a quick warning: the first part of the chapter contains an interaction between Erwin and his dad, and the man is seriously not a nice person. Just beware that he does and says things that are borderline abusive. They also talk to each other extremely stiltedly and formally. That's intentional. I think that's the only major warning, though.

“Dr. Smith can see you now, Erwin,” a soft voice calls out. 

Erwin sighs slightly, stretching in the uncomfortable, hard chair in the waiting area outside of his father’s office. 

“Thanks, Rico,” he says, smiling over to the petite receptionist. 

Erwin has never been able to get used to people referring to his father as ‘Dr. Smith’, even though he’s been hearing it his whole life. His father—Logan Smith—was elected president of U of S long before Erwin started his freshman year at the university. He has been around the school and its faculty for almost his entire life.

Erwin strides over to Logan’s office, walking in apprehensively. The cool air hits his skin instantly, making him shiver. What could his father possibly want to talk to him about on a Tuesday morning? Why had he insisted on seeing Erwin at the same time he has his class with Levi? The thought irritates Erwin. Tuesday and Thursday mornings are some of the only times he gets to actually talk to Levi, and now he has to completely give that up in favor of being lectured by his father. He sighs, stepping into the office. Logan doesn’t look up from the stack of papers lined in front of him. 

Erwin closes the door gently behind himself, making his way to one of the chairs circling his father’s desk. This one is just as uncomfortable as the one outside. Logan remains immersed in his work, not even bothering to acknowledge Erwin’s arrival. It doesn't bother the blond much. This is how it has been every year of college. Logan calls him in at random times during the school year to feign some sort of interest in Erwin’s life and academics, when really he just wants to make sure Erwin is living up to his expectations and following what he dictates. 

After a good ten minutes of silence, Logan glances up from his work. 

“Good morning, Erwin,” he says with practiced civility. 

“Good morning, father,” Erwin mimics back. 

“I take it your first few weeks of school have gone well?”

“They have.” 

“And your classes?”

“Going well.”

“And your grades?”

“Fine.” 

Logan huffs in exasperation. The rapid shift in his demeanor would be almost startling if Erwin weren’t so used to it. “Fine, Erwin? I’m not taking the time to connect with business leaders and the university’s most prestigious alumni to present them with my only son who is doing just  _ fine.  _ Fine is not acceptable, Erwin.”

“I’m sorry, father. I meant well.” 

“Don’t get brazen with me,” Logan warns darkly. 

Erwin sighs heavily. “I’m getting A’s in all of my classes. I expect to finish the semester well.” 

“You better keep that up. A lot can happen between now and December.” 

“Yes, father.” 

“And are you still hanging around with that frat boy?”

“You mean Mike, my best friend for the past decade?” 

“Yes, I believe that is his name.” 

“Yes, Mike and I are still friends,” Erwin says icily. 

“Hmm,” Logan hums, eyes piercing into Erwin. “And what about outside of school? Are you dating anyone?”

“No.” 

“Well, what about Marie? She was such a lovely girl. Why don’t you get in contact with her again?”

“That relationship was very… one-sided. Besides, I don’t want Marie to get the wrong idea. We broke up for a reason.” 

“Well, Erwin, sometimes we have to do things in life that feel very one-sided. Her father is the CEO of Hibachi, Incorporated. A relationship with Marie would provide you a very powerful connection that could greatly benefit your future. You shouldn’t discount that just because there wasn’t much attraction in the relationship.” 

Erwin’s temper flares hearing his father’s goading. 

“Is that how you felt marrying mom? That the relationship was one-sided. That it was convenient for you? Or did that happen after she got sick?” He spits venomously, unable to hold back. 

Without hesitation, Logan reaches out and slaps Erwin across the face. The sound of his hand meeting Erwin’s cheek reverberates in the spacious office, bouncing off the mahogany desk and the walls lined with degrees and awards. Erwin falls back in his chair in silence, his face tingling from the impact. 

Slowly, he turns his head back around to face his father. Logan is fuming at him, a dangerous glint lining his blue eyes. The same blue eyes Erwin shares with him. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ talk to me that way, Erwin,” Logan snarls. “I am not providing you a free education, putting you in contact with some of the most powerful business leaders in all of Paradis to have you disrespect me like that. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I do,” Erwin says mechanically. 

Logan sighs and leans back in his chair. “You can be such a headache sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin deadpans. 

Logan laughs mirthlessly. “I don’t think you are…,” he murmurs, pausing for a moment. “...I hope you didn’t have an important class going on this morning. This was the only time I could fit you into my schedule this week.” 

“I had my creative writing class at nine.”

“Oh, so then nothing important. Why are you even taking that?” 

“The writing gen ed. I needed a class to fulfill the requirement.” 

“And you chose that?” 

Erwin shrugs, eyes downcast. “I wanted to work on my writing skills.”

Logan sighs. “Well, as long as you aren’t wasting too much time on it, I suppose that’s fine.” 

Erwin doesn’t respond. He glances out the window, watching the world flow past. He desperately tries to shove down the bubbling emotions threatening to burst from his chest. He and Logan sit in a tense silence for a few minutes before Logan speaks again. 

“Well, I have work to do. You should get back to studying.”

“Yes, father,” Erwin says, rising out of his chair. 

He walks out of the office without a backward glance. Rico greets him cheerfully when he exits, but Erwin ignores her, striding away quickly. He gasps in deep breaths, desperately trying to get his flaring emotions under control. 

\---

Levi races through the overgrown, urban forest, paws colliding with and springing up from the soft ground with every stride he takes. He darts under the low-hanging pendula branches and through the dense undergrowth, startling mice and rabbits that dot the ground looking for one last treat of seeds and grasses before burrowing down for the evening. Above him, the moon shines brightly, reminding Levi that another full moon approaches. He pushes that thought out of his head. He doesn’t need to think about that right now. He doesn't need to think about school, or Kenny, or anything else that has been bothering him lately. Not when he is out here. Not when he is running free, or as free as he can be in the compact park in the center of Sina. 

Levi’s lungs burn as he dashes around. His limbs ache. An overwhelming feeling of joy erupts in his chest. He urges his legs to go faster, his body to push itself further. He wishes Kuchel had stuck around for a few days, then they could have run together. Then again, she probably would not be happy to hear he is sneaking off campus to transform and run alone at night. 

Finally, after what feels like hardly any time at all, Levi forces his body to slow down. He decelerates into a trot, circling the perimeter of the park and pouncing at any small creatures he comes across. Levi always enjoys chasing the fidgety little critters, but he makes sure never to hurt the poor mice and rabbits he terrorizes in the park. Levi doesn’t need to hunt for food, so there’s no sense in hurting any of the creatures of his little forest. He pauses to lift up his head and sniff at the wind. A sweet scent prickles his nose. Erwin is nearby. He’s sure of it. 

Levi is a little surprised to smell the blond so close by. He wasn’t in class this morning. He hadn’t shown up to Maria’s in the evening, either. Levi just assumed that he was sick or something. 

Suddenly, two other scents drift to Levi. They are coming from somewhere close to Erwin. Levi freezes. There are never people in the park at this time of evening, and Erwin always comes alone, so who could these two new intruders be? He crouches down into the brush, inching his body through the bristling shrubs and plants that sprout haphazardly from the ground. Levi watches intently. He’s fine greeting Erwin, but not if there are other people around. Slowly, he makes his way to the two new scents. 

The abrupt growling of grating voices causes Levi to pause and perk up his ears. Suddenly, sounds of a struggle are carried on the drifting wind. He can smell the increased perspiration coming off of Erwin, sense his fear and trepidation. 

Levi shoots out of the brush, racing towards the sound of rough grunting and panting becoming louder and louder with each stride he takes. He crashes through the forest, quickly coming upon Erwin struggling on the ground as two attackers loom over him with collapsible knives. 

Levi skids to a halt, watching as Erwin trips one of his attackers and lands a sharp punch to the gut. Should he get involved? What if the thugs run off and call some sort of authority? What if Animal Control swoops down and shoots paralyzing darts at him? But when Levi sees Erwin struggling on the ground, his mind is instantly made up. He can’t risk Erwin getting hurt. Besides, the pair of thugs will probably run off once they get one look at him baring his teeth and growling menacingly. Levi shoots out of the brush, racing towards the spot where Erwin has fallen. 

He dashes in front of Erwin, using his body to shield the blond from the two attackers descending upon him. Levi may be small as a fox (and a human for that matter), but he still looks pretty damn threatening to any person not used to encountering wild animals. A deep growl bursts from the back of his throat. He crouches down, preparing to pounce if need be. He bares his fangs threateningly. The two intruders seem to get the message pretty quickly, immediately thrown off guard by the addition of an angry, wild animal. Levi can practically smell the fear floating pungently off of their sweating bodies. Now that he’s gotten a closer look at them, he realizes the pair can’t be more than petty criminals looking to filch wallets off of unsuspecting passersby. From the looks of it, they attacked Erwin from behind in hopes of gaining some leverage over the muscled blond. 

Behind Levi, Erwin jumps up almost immediately. He takes a swing at the other attacker he didn’t manage to bring to the ground, landing an adept punch to the nose. That seems to do the trick. The two dash off in a panic, scrambling over each other to get away. Levi can’t help but snicker a little. That has to have been one of the more pathetic attempts at robbery. He’s surprised they even had the nerve to attack someone as big and imposing as Erwin in the first place. 

Levi spins around to share in his victory with Erwin, but sees the blond has fallen back to the forest floor again. He can smell the metallic scent of blood dripping off of Erwin slightly. But what worries Levi more is the sadness he can sense on the blond. He has never sensed this feeling exuding from Erwin before. The blond looks overwhelmed and dejected. His desolation is practically palpable. 

Levi’s heart jumps in his chest. Why is Erwin sad? All of his kitsune senses light is discomfort. He doesn’t want to see Erwin unhappy. And he’s hurt, too. Not badly considering how small the scent of metal is drifting off of the blond, but still, Erwin needs help.

Levi trots over to Erwin, instantly sniffing around his body until he locates the leaden fragrance. His nose perks at Erwin’s left hand clenched into a tight fist. 

He pushes his nose into Erwin’s hand until the blond unclenches it. Erwin seems to understand what he’s getting at after a moment and loosens his fist, opening his hand for Levi to inspect. Levi examines the shallow cut on his palm. It is speckled with blood and dirt, probably from when he reached out to brace his fall, but other than that, it doesn’t look too bad. He sits back on his haunches, satisfied that Erwin is at least physically okay. 

The pair watch each other in the glowing moonlight. Erwin’s hair shines in the small bits of light cascading down, even in the deep darkness of the forest. His shining eyes take in Levi with a sort of detachment the raven has never seen before. It makes him squirm slightly. 

Finally, after seeming to sense his discomfort a bit, Erwin sighs. 

“I guess I should thank you, little guy,” he says, reaching out and patting Levi on the head. Levi happily leans into his soft touch. 

Levi watches as Erwin pulls away and goes to lay down on the forest floor. His cerulean eyes stare up at the twinkling stars shining overhead. Levi fidgets a bit. He’s never witnessed Erwin’s eyes look so dark, so lifeless. It makes him uncomfortable. He doesn’t like seeing Erwin like this. Levi wonders if this has something to do with why the blond was absent from class this morning. The thought makes him squirm. 

Finally, Levi cannot take just sitting frozen in place, watching Erwin suffer. He strides up to the blond and bumps his nose into Erwin’s side. At first Erwin doesn’t respond. He just stares blankly at the stars overhead. But after Levi begins pawing at his stomach lightly and bumping his nose more forcefully into the blond’s side, Erwin finally chuckles. The sound is like music to Levi’s ears. 

“Sorry, little guy,” Erwin says, reaching a hand out to stroke the fur on Levi’s neck. “I guess I just don’t feel like talking tonight.” 

Levi mewls in annoyance. The one time he’s actually worried about the blond is the one time Erwin doesn’t want to share his feelings. 

Erwin laughs, listening to the annoyed little noises escaping Levi’s muzzle.

Levi huffs and scooches down next to Erwin, pushing against the blond’s side and peering out into the forest. His bristly tail tickles at Erwin’s legs, causing the blond to bat it away with a laugh. Levi growls at him playfully before rolling over and stretching out onto his side, letting his body line up with Erwin’s on the soft ground. 

Levi snuggles into the heat radiating off of the blond’s side. It is a welcome addition in the cooling night air, even with all of his fur. Erwin sighs and drapes his arm slightly over Levi’s stretched out form, his hands running through the soft fur by Levi’s back. His fingers trace lightly up the raven-colored strip partially concealed by their close proximity. 

“You’re the weirdest fox I’ve ever met,” Erwin comments after a moment. 

Levi mewls in annoyance again. He just helped save the blond, yet Erwin can still find ways to criticize him. Talk about ungrateful. Levi highly doubts Erwin has met many other foxes in his life, too. 

Levi watches the quieting forest as Erwin drifts off in his own thoughts. He jumps up occasionally to inspect a new smell or sound he picks up in the dark wilderness, immediately returning to Erwin’s side when he determines there is no danger. Erwin greets him with a few soft pets every time Levi returns to snuggle up to his side. 

“You’re almost like a dog,” Erwin comments after a while. 

It takes all of Levi’s self control to not growl harshly at Erwin for that comment. He’s a dignified Japanese fox spirit guided by the protection of the goddess Inari, not a fucking husky. 

“I wonder if you’re just used to being around people,” the blond continues. 

_ That’s one way to look at it _ , Levi thinks. He feels his body becoming heavy next to Erwin’s. He’s getting awfully sleepy just lazing around in the cool forest with the blond. Levi wishes he could stay here for the night. Drift off to sleep with the sound of the wind in the trees and the scent of the grass tickling his nose. But Levi knows it is too dangerous to stay out here until morning, and he can’t leave until Erwin goes. 

Finally, after about an hour of lazing next to the blond, Levi jumps up. He can hear Erwin’s breath steadying and his heartbeat slowing. If Levi’s not careful, Erwin will just fall asleep in the middle of the forest. As annoying as the blond can get, he can’t let him sleep outside all night. He also doesn’t want to risk slipping away to transform, and potentially having Erwin catch him. 

Levi nuzzles the blond in the side. Erwin groans lightly but doesn’t make any attempt to get up or even move. Levi fox-sighs. How is it that Erwin can be so difficult no matter the time or situation? 

He nuzzles the blond harder, batting his paw across Erwin’s stomach to get the message across. Erwin sighs heavily, turning over to look at Levi. He gives the raven what can only be described as ‘puppy-dog eyes.’ Levi suppresses the urge to scoff. The audacity of this man. A light nip at Erwin’s shoulder has the blond laughing. 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he chuckles. “I’m going.” 

Levi watches as Erwin stands and brushes the leaves and dirt off of his clothing. He stretches his back and yawns loudly before turning towards the clearing. He glances back before striding off, flashing Levi a toothy smile. Levi is happy to see there is more light lining Erwin’s eyes now. 

“Bye, little guy,” he waves before walking off towards the field. 

Levi waits patiently for all sounds and smells of Erwin to completely dissipate in the night air. Only then does he switch back and pull on his clothes. Levi sighs. At this rate, he’ll get back to campus extremely late. 

\---

When Levi walks into Zackly’s Thursday morning lecture, he isn’t that surprised to find Erwin has already arrived. He has considered just showing up to class later to avoid the man, but he also knows Erwin was extremely upset about something on Tuesday night, and a part of him wants to make sure the blond is okay. Levi is fairly certain he was the only one to witness Erwin in that state two nights ago, and he feels some sort of obligation to find out if Erwin is feeling better. The blond always lets himself become so vulnerable around Levi’s fox form. It’s almost shocking considering most people would just see a wild, potentially dangerous animal when they look at him as a fox. Levi has to wonder again if Erwin isn’t just a tad crazy. 

“What happened?” He asks, gesturing to Erwin’s bandaged hand as he goes to sit next to the blond. It’s more of a social courtesy, really. Levi already knows what happened. 

Erwin shrugs. “I fell down.”

Levi scoffs. “Idiot.” 

Levi is a little surprised when Erwin doesn’t commence his onslaught of annoying questions like he normally does in the time before their class starts. He glances over at the blond. Erwin looks lost in thought. He’s not even shamelessly staring at Levi like he normally does. It makes the raven squirm. He can’t tell if Erwin is still upset. His face looks pensive, but largely passive. What should he do? Should he pry like Erwin normally does with him? 

“So, where were you on Tuesday?” Levi asks casually, testing the waters a bit. 

“Talking to my dad,” Erwin responds expressionlessly. 

“Oh, he’s the president of the university, right?”

Erwin turns to look at Levi, his blue eyes shining with something Levi can’t quite discern. His face is still fairly passive, but his eyes are ablaze with something stirring. 

“You knew that?” Erwin asks. 

Levi shrugs. “I mean, Hange told me a week ago or something.” 

He’s a little surprised at the reaction he’s getting from Erwin. Why does the blond look concerned, almost bothered by something? 

“How do you feel about that?” Erwin asks. 

“What?” Levi questions, confused. “I don’t get what you’re asking.” 

“How do you feel now that you know my father lords over this university?”

Levi scoffs. “Okay, clearly you’re getting at something, so just spit it out. What are you trying to say?” 

Erwin huffs. “When people find out that my dad is the president, they try to suck up to me, become my friend and things like that. My dad pretty much controls most of the funding for school departments and scholarship funds not devoted to academics, so people always try and get close to me in hopes of getting close to him,” Erwin mutters bitterly. 

Levi is surprised. He’s never seen Erwin like this, so resentful and angry. But he’s still confused. Clearly Erwin is trying to imply something, but he doesn’t get what. 

“And?” Levi asks. 

“You’re really odd, Levi.”

“Gee, thanks, Erwin.” 

“You’ve never once tried to get close to me.”

“So?”

“Everyone tries to get close to me because of my dad.” 

“I don’t give a fuck who your dad is, and I’m not going to try and be your friend for some shitty scholarship money.” 

Erwin stares at Levi, his eyes piercing. Levi is almost uncomfortable under the intense gaze Erwin is giving him. Did he upset the blond? Levi wasn’t lying, he doesn’t care who Erwin’s dad is. Was that the wrong thing to say, though? Should he have been nicer about it? 

“You’re really odd, Levi,” Erwin repeats after a moment, his eyes still intensely trained on the raven. 

Levi scoffs. “Thanks, Erwin. You already established that.” 

“Thank you,” Erwin says gently. 

“For what?” Levi asks, startled. 

“For not trying to get close to me because of my dad.”

Levi huffs, scooching down in his seat. “And have to put up with your annoying ass. There’s not enough money in the world for that.” 

Erwin chuckles lightly. “You think so?”

“I know so.” 

“Okay,” Erwin smirks, pausing. He fiddles with a pen on the table in front of him, looking pensive.

“Hey,” Erwin says after a moment. “Are you doing anything this weekend?”

Levi sighs heavily. “Being forced to go home.” 

“Oh, the Inari thing?”

“Yup,” Levi pops. 

“When will you be back?”

“With any luck, Tuesday night.”

“Really, that long?”

“Unfortunately,” Levi groans. “Zackly’s already pissed off with me enough after that entire week I missed.”

Erwin shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to him.”

“What?”

“Students aren’t the only ones that try and suck up to me.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to do that for me.” 

“It’s not really a big deal. I can text you what we do in class, too.” 

Levi’s eyes narrow. “You don’t have my number.” 

“Then give me your number,” Erwin retorts, smirking. 

“Erwin,” Levi rebukes. 

Erwin chuckles. “Purely for academic purposes.”

Levi scoffs, contemplating how bad it would be if he just gave in. He does need to stay caught up. Midterms are right around the corner, and he doesn’t need to get behind right before a bunch of tests and papers are due. 

“Fine, but if you get too annoying, I’ll block you.

“Just for clarification, how annoying is too annoying?”

“Erwin!”

“I’m joking,” Erwin laughs. 

Levi slides down in his seat, grumbling slightly. He’s probably going to live to regret this. He can feel it already. Erwin’s eyes watch him, shining brightly. It makes Levi squirm. He’s thankful when Zackly strides through the door and begins his droning lecture.

\---

“Jesus, Erwin,” Mike complains, poking the blond with his pencil. 

“What?” Erwin asks, startled out of his daze. 

“Focus. Schultz is going to kill me if he finds out I did this project all by myself.” 

“Why would he kill  _ you _ ?”

“Because your his star student and he doesn’t give a shit what you do, and this project will fucking suck if I’m forced to do it by myself.” 

“Maybe you should try harder,” Erwin laughs, picking his slouched body off of the long dining table in the Pi Kappa Phi house. 

He groans, stretching his arms over his head. His shoulders are achy from leaning heavily against the hard, wooden surface. 

“You and I both know that’s not going to happen, so stop daydreaming,” Mike grumbles. 

“I wasn’t daydreaming.” 

“Please, you were practically drooling.” 

“I don’t drool,” Erwin scoffs. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Mike retorts. “Do you want to go to Maria’s? We may be able to focus better there.”

“No, not tonight.”

“Oh? I thought you’d love that idea. Doesn’t that cute, little freshman you stalk work on Thursday nights?” 

“First of all, I don’t stalk him. I’m not a creep. And second of all, I’m trying to give him some space.”

“Mmhmm. And what was that second part you said Mr. I’m-not-a-stalker?”

“Fuck off,” Erwin huffs. Mike laughs heartily at his friend’s exasperation. 

“So, what brought about this change?” Mike asks. 

Erwin shrugs. “I just don’t want to be rude.”

“What? Is he not as cute as you originally thought?”

Erwin huffs. “God, you’re the worst. I just don’t want to be too overbearing.” 

“So, what exactly do you want, then?”

“If you’re trying to find some offhanded way to ask me if I want to have sex with him, then I’m not answering.” 

“Fine, assuming it’s something else, what do you want, then?”

“I don’t know,” Erwin sighs, “I want to actually get to know him and be together with him.”

“Oh, shit, Erwin. You really like him. Like,  _ really  _ like him. You actually want to date this freshman, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t he hate you or something?”

“No!” Erwin rebukes “Well, maybe. I don’t really know. Sometimes I think he doesn’t.” 

“Ouch. This is a little sad to witness.” 

“Just forget I said anything,” Erwin huffs. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Mike laughs. “Just ask him out. The worst he can say is no. And if he does say no, then you can just keep stalking him until he says yes.” 

Mike has to dodge out of the way as Erwin throws a folder of papers at him. His sonorous laughing fills the dining room as Erwin glares at him. 

Erwin sighs, scooching down in his seat. Maybe Mike is right, and it is just as simple as actually asking Levi out. He doubts he has a great shot of Levi actually saying yes, but there are times when he’s convinced the raven does like him. Levi was willing to give Erwin his phone number this morning, too. Erwin practically knows that wouldn’t have happened even two weeks ago, so maybe they are getting closer. 

“Hey, Mike,” Erwin calls after a moment. 

“Hmm,” his friend hums. 

“Do you know what Inari is?”

“Inari? Is that, like, a religious thing?”

“I dunno.”

“Why?” Mike asks. 

“Apparently Levi’s going home for it this weekend.”

“Did you ask him what it is?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t tell me.”

Mike snorts. “Actually, maybe you shouldn’t ask this guy out.” 

“Jesus, Mike. I was just feeling better about that.”

“Sorry, man,” the sandy-haired brunette laughs. 

Erwin huffs, pulling out his phone. He Googles Inari and is surprised to find it is not a religious holiday or cultural event, but a Japanese Shinto goddess. He scrolls through a Wikipedia description (because yes, he is that lazy) of the depiction and history of the goddess. Something catches Erwin’s eye, making him pause. Inari is the goddess of many things: rice, sake, agriculture, worldly success. But what really catches his attention is perhaps what the deity is known best for: the goddess of  _ foxes _ . Something churns in Erwin’s stomach. He can’t help but think of that cute, little fox in Sina Central Park with the black strip of fur the exact same color of Levi’s hair, and the blue-grey eyes that match the raven’s down to the last detail. But that’s crazy, isn’t it? Erwin has already told himself time and time again that Levi is not a fox. He sighs, pushing that thought away. Of course Levi isn’t a fox. That’s just a coincidence. Erwin turns back to Mike. They need to get this project done eventually. And knowing his best friend,  _ they _ will mostly mean  _ him _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is more devoted to fluff than drama, so there will be less angsty, more fluffy things to come. This is overall supposed to be a happy fic.


	9. Inari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes home for the celebration to Inari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Sorry this is a day late. I really ran out of inspiration and motivation for this chapter, and because of that it is much shorter than it maybe should be. Honestly, I could have spent pages and pages describing what happens in this chapter, but I decided that would be too much and determined going with the condensed version was easiest. Let me know if you have any questions about what happens because I did intentionally leave details about Levi's family and the celebration to Inari pretty short. Also, I finished this chapter this morning, so it is not edited, which means there are probably more mistakes than usual. Oh, well. Thanks for reading, anyways!

Levi watches the scenery fly past as he rests his head against the car window of the passenger’s side seat. The colors converge into dull shades of brown and green as Mikasa pushes her foot down on the accelerator, paying little attention to the designated speed limit for the area. They have been driving for almost two hours now and long ago left behind the bustling city and surrounding towns of the Sina metropolitan area for the sparsely populated, rural countryside in between the city and Shiganshina. 

Levi sighs as he glances into the backseat. Kuchel is spread out, her breath tumbling out in light puffs as she dozes across the seats. She had left Shiganshina long before the sun rose to pick him and Mikasa up on campus. A pang of guilt twists through Levi. She looks exhausted. Retrieving them so early was no doubt a ridiculous request from Kenny that she was all but forced to comply with. Anger builds rapidly in Levi’s chest, but he does his best to push the burning feeling down. This weekend will go horribly if he arrives home already furious with his uncle. Besides, he only agreed to come because the celebration to Inari is important to him, not because he feels he has any obligation to Kenny or even the rest of the clan right now. 

Levi pulls out his phone from his pocket to distract himself, unsurprised that he has notifications for multiple unread texts from Hange. He scrolls across the screen lazily and can’t help but search for a new name that he added to his contacts only a few days ago. However, it seems Erwin Smith is true to his word. He has not texted Levi at all except for one message reminding him about an assignment they have due on Tuesday. Something in Levi’s stomach squirms. It feels almost like annoyance, but that couldn’t be correct. He specifically asked Erwin to refrain from communicating with him unless it was something having to do with school, so he shouldn’t feel any irritation that the blond has upheld his promise. It’s not like he wants to be bombarded with the usual crap Erwin talks to him about at all hours, but that thought does nothing to lessen the twisting in his stomach. 

“What?” Mikasa’s voice calls out. Levi glances over to see she is looking at him. 

“Keep your eyes on the road,” he grumbles back, unhappy that his internal temper tantrum was apparently evident. Mikasa rolls her eyes but does as she’s told, pulling her gaze back on the empty road in front of them. 

Around them, the landscape is shifting to densely packed forests that seem to close in on the asphalt they drive along. Levi shudders despite himself. Each second takes them closer to a place he spent years almost desperately trying to get away from, if only for a little while. 

Mikasa clears her throat lightly a few minutes later, catching Levi's attention. Next to him, his cousin looks oddly tense and uncertain. It is a look he is not used to seeing on her when she is usually so confident and capable. He raises an eyebrow in question, curious about what’s bothering her but not nice enough to spare Mikasa some discomfort and ask her directly. Mikasa huffs back loudly, understanding that he is intentionally waiting for her to talk but annoyed by it nonetheless. 

“So, umm,” Mikasa begins, her voice coming out a bit hesitant and uncertain, “I guess I just wanted to thank you.”

If possible, Levi’s eyebrows raise higher on his forehead. He can’t remember the last time his cousin thanked him for anything. 

“What for?” Levi scoffs a bit more aggressively than he intended. Mikasa shoots him an annoyed glance but continues on anyways. 

“I know you talked to Eren.”

“Oh.” That’s right. He did talk to Eren, even encouraged the kid to ask Mikasa out. Levi honestly forgot about it in all of the other things going on in his life, and also because he wants to stay out of his cousin’s love life more than anything. “I mean, it’s not like I did that much,” Levi continues a little uncomfortably. 

“Still, you could have dissuaded him because of the secret, but you didn’t. You let me make the decision for myself, and I… appreciate that.”

Levi huffs a bit. He’s not used to talking in such a friendly manner with his cousin. To say it is new territory for him is practically an understatement by this point considering they’ve lived together their entire lives. 

“Well, you’re an adult,” Levi grumbles, somewhat hoping this conversation will come to a quick close. “You can make your own decisions. You’re also not as bound to Shiganshina as I am, so if you ever wanted to go somewhere else, you probably could.” 

Mikasa glances over again and Levi swears the tiniest flicker of pity shines through his cousin's eyes. It makes him tense. He doesn’t want to be pitied for his duties to the family, not that he has fully accepted them himself yet. 

“Levi, I--” Mikasa starts and then pauses.

“What?” Levi asks warily when she doesn’t continue. Mikasa bites at her lip, seeming to come to a decision within a few seconds. 

“Nothing. Never mind. So, umm, ho--how’re things going?”

Levi has to suppress a snide chuckle with Mikasa’s clear discomfort. Oh yes, polite conversations are definitely not up their alley, especially when their interactions generally devolve into colorful swears and yelling half the time. 

“Fine,” Levi shrugs, deciding it would be best to not tease his cousin about how uneasy she looks. 

“Umm, right,” Mikasa declares.

One-word answers are Levi’s specialty, and he’s hoping that puts this conversation to a stop. It’s not that he dislikes talking with Mikasa so casually, it’s just that there’s a greater than good chance the interaction will devolve rapidly into anger and yelling, and he doesn’t want to wake Kuchel up. 

“I think it’s good you’re making new friends,” Mikasa continues after a minute. 

Levi turns rapidly to stare her down. _ That  _ caught him off guard.

“What?” He grumbles forcefully. 

“Well, you and Erwin are friends, right? Hange said you were at least.” 

Levi internally groans. Leave it to Hange to read into things unnecessarily. He and Erwin are  _ not  _ friends. They're not close, they’re not… that irksome squirming abruptly twists in Levi’s stomach again. He feels disquieted and odd. He can’t even work up the nerve to tell Mikasa he and Erwin are not friends. It seems almost a little rude to say that at this point, not that Levi feels he could ever actually let himself be close with an outsider other than Hange. But still, something just doesn’t sit right with him, and he’s not sure what. 

Levi’s silence cuts off the conversation awkwardly, and the car goes back to being tense and quiet. They spend the rest of the trip to Shiganshina like that. The mood is only slightly lessened when Kuchel wakes up and fills the small space with cheerful chatter that’s aimed more to ease the tension than provide conversation. Levi is thankful for it nonetheless. 

\---

Levi paces down the stretching hallways of his dimly-lit, childhood home, making his way to his own personal wing of the house. The estate is huge and meant to accommodate many people in comfort and privacy. The gardens that stretch around the house leading up to the forest that is still a part of the property are maintained year round. The house itself is designed partially in the style of the Edo period with modern renditions added by the many clan leaders over the years. The family head before Kenny was rather worried about the financial standing of the clan and had come up with a rather ingenious plan to maintain the clan fortune. The estate is open year round for private tours, tea ceremonies, kabuki, and the like, which makes it a considerable attraction even in a town as small as Shiganshina and allows any clan members who want to to work on the estate without having to go into the outside world. Despite the slight risk associated with allowing strangers onto the estate, there has never been a problem with the controlled and careful nature of the tours. Levi supposes those are things he will have to worry about when he is the family head and has to deal with the finances of the clan. 

He makes his way to his own room. Levi has an entire hall of the house to himself partially because of his standing in the family, and because of his status as one of the older children of the main branch of the clan. He hardly utilizes the multiple rooms beyond his bedroom, but he appreciates the privacy anyways. 

Levi drops his overnight bag with a huff, knowing that he will not be able to hide out in his room no matter how badly he may want to. Celebrations will commence soon, and with the full moon right around the corner, he will probably be busy right up until he transforms. He just hopes this one won’t be nearly as bad as the last. 

A loud knock pulls Levi abruptly out of his thoughts. Levi isn’t given time to respond as his door is pushed open without his consent. Levi narrows his eyes as he looks back. Kenny is the only person impolite enough to knock and then barge into a room without permission, and sure enough the man himself stands in front of Levi a second later. 

The silence that stretches between the two is deafening. Kenny makes a show of leaning casually against Levi’s door as if he owns every wall of the house, which isn’t completely incorrect but makes Levi angry nonetheless. He despises the unsubtle contempt and mockery that radiates off of his uncle whenever they’re around each other. 

“What?” Levi asks sharply, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife. Kenny narrows his eyes, pulling his body away from the door and stalking forwards a bit. 

“Watch your mouth, boy,” Kenny spits, his tone almost venomous. “This is my house that you just so happen to have the privilege of living in.” 

“It’s the clan’s house,” Levi says quietly, attempting to keep his voice as even and emotionless as possible. 

“And I run the clan, or did you forget that?”

“It’s hard to forget,” Levi responds icily. He loathes how Kenny flaunts his power when there is never a need for him to. The clan’s hierarchy ensures he never has to do too much to assert his authority. 

Kenny huffs loudly. Levi wonders why his uncle even bothered to come “greet” him, unless it was just to antagonize him. 

“If tradition weren’t so strict, I’d make Mikasa the next family head. At least that girl has some potential and isn’t so controlled by petulant emotions.” 

Levi shrugs nonchalantly, a little smirk twisting on his lips. He’s heard this insult enough times to not be too bothered by it now, and something in him is craving the confrontation. “Then why don’t you?” He challenges. “You never cared that much about tradition.” 

“Because unlike you I actually care about history and this family, even if that means allowing you to become the head when the time comes, despite the fact that you’re probably the most unqualified person in the family’s history to take things over.” Kenny’s voice is low and dangerous, as if he is daring Levi to disagree with him.

“Well, you really only have yourself to blame for that then, don’t you?” Levi hisses. “You were the one who was supposed to prepare me after all.” 

A throaty growl escapes Kenny. It is animalistic and perilous, warning Levi that he has taken things a step too far. Levi ignores it in favor of tensing his muscles and crouching down a bit defensively. This wouldn’t be the first time he and Kenny have gotten into it with more than words. Levi may be small, but he is fast and surprisingly strong, making him a fairly even match for Kenny’s brute strength in both human and fox form. 

Kenny circles around Levi with sharp eyes, his instincts and anger overpowering any rational thought that he shouldn’t fight his nephew. 

Kuchel’s timely entrance is the only thing that tempers the ensuing confrontation. 

“Enough! Both of you,” she growls, putting her own force as the clan’s second behind her words. 

Kenny growls at Kuchel in resentment but knows not to push his luck. She is well loved and respected in the clan, and he would not be easily forgiven if he were to lose his temper with her as well. He straightens and glares at his seething nephew, pleased to find the boy is completely enraged and unable to hide his racing emotions. Kenny smirks in satisfaction. That’s all he needed to prove his point. 

“I just came to tell you everyone is ready, and we’re waiting on you,” Kenny says to Levi, not even bothering to acknowledge Kuchel. His grin is malicious as he pushes past his sister and out of the room after relaying that piece of information. 

Levi crumples with a long sigh, trudging over to his bed to sit heavily on the edge. He realizes he lost that confrontation, even though nothing beyond banal insults were exchanged. For as good as he is at controlling his emotions in everyday life, something about Kenny makes his blood boil with rage every time he sets eyes on his uncle. No matter what, he always feels he is on the losing side of their encounters, constantly proving Kenny's point that he is not fit to take over the clan. 

“Levi,” Kuchel says quietly. He can barely bring his eyes up to meet her worried gaze. 

His mother sighs without continuing, making her way over to sit on the bed next to him as she drapes an arm around his shoulders. She pulls him in for a side hug, pushing Levi’s head gently onto her shoulder while she holds his slightly shaking form. She can practically feel the anger and hurt flowing through her son. 

The pair stay like that for a few quiet beats before Kuchel pulls away. As much as she wants to stay with her son and comfort him all afternoon if that’s what it takes, they both have duties and obligations to attend to. Levi seems to understand this, nodding slightly and rising from his bed. Kuchel can’t help but admire him. He’s always been so strong, despite the fact that he is being forced into a position she knows he has never wanted. 

\---

Levi stands in the cooling outdoor air with the other members of his family. Every member of the main branch seems to be present, as well as many from the side branches of the family that usually live off of the estate and closer to normal society. It’s generally the most senior members of the clan that are required to be present for every celebration and offering, namely the ten members that reside on the main estate. However, many side branch members usually show up to important events. 

An intricate shrine and altar carved from wood stretch before Levi in the towering trees of the forest that surrounds the clan’s estate. They have no access to any sort of appropriate temple in Paradis, so the family has to make due with their own rendition of Edo stylized shrines. 

The forest is buzzing in the mid-afternoon all around the many family members. Levi ignores whatever speech and prayer Kenny is spewing off in favor of connecting his senses with the nature surrounding him. He takes his time to transform into a fox as the people around him do as well, bowing his small, furry head in reverence in front of the shrine that stands before him. He feels his senses come alive, connecting to things both seen and unseen as he reaches out for the spiritual realm that exists just beyond the world he resides in. He feels his consciousness connect to realities and histories and lives from both the past and future as he grasps at that divine tendril of spiritual magic that flows through him as a servant of Inari. Levi feels light and free as his mind traverses through the world of the living and the dead, and everything that lives in between in a sort of divine harmony that creates existence. 

As he connects with the power that Inari grants him as a kitsune, Levi can feel his body preparing for the full moon right around the corner. Something in Inari’s guidance tells him it is going to be another strenuous transformation, and he should be prepared for difficulty. He sighs internally, bowing his head lower to pray for the members of his family and the successful transition of the season from summer to autumn. Not that his prayers will do much to influence the changing of the season, but it is customary with these celebrations to connect thoughts and wishes to the harmony and consistency that exists in nature. 

Levi eases his body slowly onto the forest floor, preparing himself to spend many hours worshipping and thanking the power that his kitsune form offers him.

\---

Levi sighs tiredly. The passing of the full moon saw another long and arduous transformation for him. He was one of the last members of the family to switch back to human form, even taking longer than some of the youngest members of the clan. Levi has a feeling Kenny got a certain satisfaction from that, but he did his best to ignore the man throughout the duration of his stay in both fox and human form. He is currently pacing around his bedroom, packing up his belongings to head back down to Sina in the morning with Kuchel. Mikasa had gone ahead and left without him to return to school when she had transformed back days earlier than him. Levi couldn’t blame her. She has her own studies to worry about, after all. 

The buzzing of his cell phone catches Levi off guard and pulls him abruptly out of his thoughts. He strides over to grab the device off of his nightstand table almost warily. He wasn't expecting anyone to contact him over the length of his stay at home, and he’s worried Hange is trying to bug him with something that will inevitably cause an unnecessary headache for him. 

Levi is surprised to find a name he is not used to seeing when he presses on the home button of his phone. Erwin has sent him a message, and for the first time it seems as if the blond is not talking about anything having to do with school. The text on his phone screen is a simple greeting, but something about it still makes Levi’s heart quicken oddly. He bites at his lower lip anxiously, a little disgruntled and confused that his stomach seems to be twisting in those knots that it did when he was coming to Shiganshina a few days ago. He doesn’t really get why his body is acting like this whenever he thinks about Erwin. However, something about their conversation from the last time Levi was in class about Erwin’s dad makes Levi feel as though their relationship, or lack thereof, has somehow changed, and he’s not sure how to feel about that. 

Levi goes to sit on the edge of his bed, phone in hand. He stares down at the lighted screen in quiet contemplation, actually giving some thought as to how he wants to respond to Erwin’s message, no matter how simple it may be. His heart seems to quicken with his swirling thoughts, even though Levi really wishes it wouldn’t. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I intentionally left this short both because of a lack of inspiration and because it could have carried on forever if it didn't. Let me know if you are confused about anything or have any questions.


	10. It’s (not) a Date :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a very awkward boi. Erwin finds it adorable. Thai food is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been long overdue, and it's about time these two started bonding. I only promised a slow-ish burn, after all. Don't worry, they still have a little ways to go, and like the chapter title says, it's definitely (not) a date.

Erwin sits in his little apartment in downtown Sina, staring blankly at his phone. Levi hadn’t returned on Tuesday like he said he would. Even stranger, Mikasa  _ had _ come back, but she avoided his questions when Erwin asked her where Levi was. He is left feeling even stanger about this situation than before. Levi is clearly hiding something. He clearly has secrets he’d prefer others not find out about. Erwin doesn’t want to be that rude and pry so much. But he also does. He cares about Levi greatly. Erwin wants to know that Levi is okay, and right now, he’s not so sure the younger man is. 

Sighing, Erwin finally gives in. He has held back from texting Levi anything beyond class details and assignments all week, but he can’t help himself anymore. He needs to know Levi is okay. He types out a simple greeting, heart quickening in anticipation. 

Fifteen minutes later, Levi still hasn’t texted him back. He hasn't even bothered to open the message. Erwin sighs, throwing his phone on his couch and getting up to make himself some dinner. He can’t be too surprised. Levi isn’t one for small talk, and it’s not like he’s very forthcoming with Erwin to begin with. He strides around his little kitchen pulling out pots and a package of pasta. He might as well keep away the despair with food. 

Erwin’s heart practically soars when he hears his phone buzz. He darts from his kitchen back to the living room, grabbing his phone off of the couch cushion and unlocking the screen. 

_ Levi, 6:46 p.m.: Hey.  _

Erwin snorts slightly at the monosyllabic greeting. It seems Levi isn’t big on communication even when texting. It doesn’t shock the blond. Erwin contemplates how he should respond. As usual, Levi has left any sort of topic or conversation starter up to him. Erwin’s getting sick of constantly asking if he’s okay, but he also can’t help but wanting to constantly check up on Levi. The raven clearly keeps a lot bottled in. Part of him is worried Levi will leave one day and just never come back. 

_ Erwin, 6:49 p.m.: How’s Inari? _

Erwin sighs slightly. It was the best thing he could come up with. 

_ Levi, 6:53 p.m.: It’s over.  _

_ Erwin, 6:54 p.m.: Oh, are you just spending some extra time with your family? _

Great, now he really sounds like he’s prying. Erwin groans, making his way back to his boiling water. Levi makes it so difficult for him to  _ not  _ sound like an overbearing creep. He doesn’t even mean to come off that way. Levi just provides absolutely no personal information without being prompted or goaded into doing so. Erwin has to wonder again if he’s being too much. He likes Levi. He likes Levi a lot, but he doesn’t want to be too pushy. 

Erwin is almost surprised when he hears his phone buzz again a few minutes later. He wasn’t expecting Levi to even respond. 

_ Levi, 6:57 p.m.: Something like that. _

Erwin chuckles a bit, sitting back down on the sofa with his bowl of pasta. Levi clearly doesn’t want to be talking about his family. Erwin understands enough about the younger man to discern that. He figures the only way to keep the conversation going is to change the topic. 

_ Erwin, 7:00 p.m.: Will you be on campus tomorrow?  _

_ Levi, 7:01 p.m.: Why? _

_ Erwin, 7:02 p.m.: I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch together. There’s something I need to ask you. _

Erwin drums his thumbs on the bowl of his pasta, waiting for Levi’s response. He has been considering a lot lately just asking Levi out and seeing what happens. He’s not sure he’s ready to do it tomorrow, but at least grabbing lunch with the raven and talking for a while may give him a better idea of where they stand. 

_ Levi, 7:05, p.m.: Can’t you just ask me now?  _

_ Erwin, 7:06 p.m.: I’d rather talk to you in person.  _

_ Levi, 7:07 p.m.: Can’t you ask me in class, then? _

_ Erwin, 7:08 p.m.: It’d probably be better if we had more time to talk outside of class.  _

Erwin groans. This is getting pretty bad, even for him. Levi is absolutely steadfast in avoiding him. Maybe he should just take the hint and back off. He’s not even sure he could go through with asking Levi out right now. And at this point, he’s almost certain the raven would say no. 

_ Levi, 7:15 p.m.: Are you okay? _

The response startles Erwin. He wasn’t expecting that. 

_ Erwin, 7:16 p.m.: Yeah, why?  _

_ Levi, 7:17 p.m.: You’re being weird.  _

_ Erwin, 7:18 p.m.: I thought you said I’m alway weird and overbearing.  _

_ Levi, 7:19 p.m.: It’s gotten worse.  _

_ Erwin, 7:20 p.m.: Well, I didn’t mean to push. I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch.  _

_ Levi, 7:21 p.m.: And talk?  _

_ Erwin, 7:21 p.m.: Yeah.  _

_ Levi, 7:22 p.m.: About something that you can only tell me in person and not in class?  _

_ Erwin, 7:23 p.m.: Something like that.  _

_ Levi, 7:24 p.m.: Fine, I guess.  _

_ Erwin, 7:24 p.m.: Wait, really?  _

_ Levi, 7:24 p.m.: I said yes, didn’t I?  _

_ Erwin, 7:25 p.m.: Well yeah, I just wasn’t expecting you to.  _

_ Levi, 7:26 p.m.: Do you not want to go anymore or something?  _

_ Erwin, 7:26 p.m.: No, I still do.  _

_ Erwin, 7:27 p.m.: Meet me on the quad tomorrow at noon? _

_ Levi, 7:28 p.m.: Whatever.  _

_ Erwin, 7:29 p.m.: Awesome!  _

_ Erwin, 7:29 p.m.: Good night, Levi.  _

Erwin chuckles as he sees the little bubbles pop up indicating Levi is typing something, and then promptly disappear. His heart is practically soaring. He can’t believe Levi actually agreed to go anywhere with him. Erwin is practically praying that is a good sign. He’s still not sure he wants to try his luck asking Levi out tomorrow, but at least they’ll get the opportunity to spend some time together. 

Erwin pulls his body off of his comfortable sofa to go do some dishes. He is suddenly feeling much better about life. 

\--- 

Levi paces back and forth on the quad of campus. His fingers drum lightly against the sides of his legs. He’s been waiting for Erwin for almost fifteen minutes now. Levi had shown up to their designated meeting spot extremely early in an attempt to quell his swirling thoughts. He isn’t sure why he’s feeling so nervous. He had originally agreed to meet with Erwin to tell the blond off once and for all. Erwin is overbearing, but he’s not rude. Levi is sure if he makes it absolutely clear he doesn’t want anything to do with him, Erwin will back off. But the closer their meeting time gets, the more uncertain Levi becomes. Does he even want to tell Erwin to leave him alone? Maybe a small part of him wouldn’t mind being friends with the blond. But if that’s the case, then how far should he take it? How close is too close? Sure, he  _ could  _ be friends with Erwin, but not in the same way he is with Hange. Only so many outsiders can realistically know his secret. Levi doesn’t want to risk his clan, risk his heritage just to be friends with one person. He’s conflicted and confused. He wishes it would be easy to just tell Erwin to fuck off once and for all. But more than anything, he really wishes it would be easy to just be friends with Erwin. To actually let someone else into his life. 

Levi jolts when he feels something poke into his shoulder blade lightly. He always regrets suppressing his kitsune senses when he is in his human form, but everything just becomes too overwhelming if he doesn’t. He turns around to see Erwin standing right behind him, smiling gently. Levi scowls. 

“Hi,” the blond says softly. 

“Can’t you find a better way to get my attention?” Levi grumbles. 

“You were pacing. I got worried.” 

Levi blushes slightly. How long was Erwin watching him? He really hopes the blond wasn’t around to hear the little pep talks he was giving himself. 

“You weren’t watching me, were you?”

Erwin shrugs. “What if I was?”

“Then you’d be a fucking creep,” Levi bites back with a bit more force than he intended. 

He didn’t mean to be so rude, but he’s still seriously on edge. He hasn’t even decided yet whether or not he’s going to demand Erwin leave him alone. 

“Well, I just got here. I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Erwin responds civilly, grimacing slightly. 

“Oh, umm, no. I got here early.” 

Levi suddenly feels very awkward. He realizes scorn and derision aren’t going to get him through this afternoon, but he doesn't know what else to do. How else to act. He squirms uncomfortably. What is he supposed to say to Erwin? What can they even talk about? Levi is starting to wonder if he should just call the whole thing off right now. 

“Do you want to stay on campus, or go somewhere else?” Erwin asks after the silence has stretched. 

“Umm, I don't care. Whatever you want, I guess.” 

“Well then, let’s go somewhere else.” 

Levi shrugs. “Whatever.” 

Levi walks next to Erwin. He can feel the blond’s eyes on him. It makes him fidget even more. Levi demands his heart calm down, but it refuses to. He doesn’t know why he feels so uncomfortable, so nervous. He’s talked to Erwin countless times now. But still, Levi has always been bad around people, has always been bad at making small talk and being sociable. This experience seems to highlight that about him even more than usual. 

Levi follows Erwin to the student parking lot and up to an expensive looking car. He is a little surprised when the blond unlocks the vehicle and steps into the driver’s seat. Levi hesitates slightly before getting in as well. How far away is Erwin planning to go? 

“Do you like Thai food?” Erwin asks as he starts the car. 

Levi shrugs. “I’ve never tried it.”

“Really?”

“There’s not a lot in Shiganshina. Moving to Sina was the first time I left.” 

“You never left Shiganshina? Not even for vacations or trips?”

“I never took vacations.” 

“School trips?”

“Homeschooled.” 

“Oh.” 

Levi squirms. This is why he hates talking about himself. He sounds like an odd recluse to most normal people. In truth, Levi had barely left his family estate before moving to the city. 

“Umm, what about you?” Levi asks as Erwin pulls out of the parking lot. 

As awkward as he is, Levi hates being placed in awkward situations. He is determined to find something to talk about and draw the attention away from himself. Since Erwin is clearly much better at socializing, Levi figures using the blond’s conversation topics is the best way to do that.

“I’ve been to a lot of places mostly in Europe and North America. My dad gets invited to speak at universities and conferences a lot, so I would always go with him on those trips when I was little.” 

“Oh, umm, cool.” 

Erwin shrugs. “We didn’t really do a lot of sightseeing anywhere because my dad was mostly in meetings or giving speeches, but it’s still neat I got to go, I guess.” 

“Hmm,” Levi hums, unsure how to respond. 

The conversation lulls. Levi doesn’t know what to say or do. Should he ask more about Erwin’s trips? Should he find a completely different topic of conversation? He doesn’t know. Levi hates this. He hates being put in this situation. And for once, Erwin isn’t taking the reins. The blond is quiet. He seems to be waiting for Levi to find things to talk about. It frazzles Levi’s nerves. 

Finally, Levi decides on about the worst topic of conversation he can come up with. It is admittedly pretty terrible, but one he can at least relate to. 

“You hate your dad, don’t you?” Levi asks abruptly. 

Erwin glances over, eyebrow raised. Levi scrunches in his seat a bit.  _ Shit.  _ Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask. 

Erwin doesn’t respond for a few drawn out moments. Levi bites his lip in anxiousness. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut. 

“Yes,” Erwin says slowly, after what feels like an eternity to Levi. 

The response startles Levi a bit. He wasn’t expecting Erwin to be so forthcoming about it. 

“I’m surprised you asked,” Erwin continues after a moment. 

“I wasn’t trying to be rude or anything. It’s just something I noticed.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums, eyes focused ahead on the road. “Most people don’t.”

Levi snorts. “I didn’t realize it was something you tried to hide.”

“I don’t try to hide it. Most people just don’t pay attention. They see my life as the epitome of what anyone could want. I grew up in a wealthy household with a highly successful parent that let me travel the world with him. The very thought of hating any of that is completely taboo to most people.”

Levi scoffs. “You don’t need to justify your experiences to anyone. Just because you grew up rich and got to travel all over doesn’t mean you're obligated to be happy. Everyone has things going on in their lives that other people don’t know about.”

Levi practically feels like he’s going to melt when Erwin looks over at him, cerulean eyes fierce with an emotion Levi cannot discern. The way Erwin is looking at him is so intense that Levi practically wriggles in his seat. Maybe he really fucked up with this one. Levi has a tendency to drive people away with his abrupt attitude and willingness to say exactly what he thinks. Maybe he won’t even have to worry about intentionally driving Erwin away after this lunch. 

After another drawn out moment, Erwin responds. 

“You’re very odd, Levi,” he says slowly. 

Levi fidgets, looking away to watch the scenery flying by out the window. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Levi grumbles. “I’m weird, and anti-social, and I say rude shit that rubs people the wrong way.” 

Levi is surprised when Erwin chuckles lightly. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Erwin begins. “I meant that your willingness to say exactly what you believe is unusual, refreshing really. I appreciate it.” 

“Really?” Levi asks, turning back around to look at the blond. 

Erwin shrugs. “I don’t think anyone’s made me feel more valid as a person than you just did.” 

Levi blushes, immediately averting his eyes again. His heart rate picks up once more. He can still feel Erwin’s eyes on him, staring intently. 

“Watch the fucking road,” Levi mutters. 

Erwin smirks, pulling his eyes off of a blushing Levi to focus on driving. The pair spend the rest of the ride in content silence. Levi is lost in his own thoughts, and Erwin is lost in contemplating how much he loves the man next to him. 

Levi follows Erwin out of the car after he parks in a little parking lot a few miles from campus. The pair walk into a small restaurant decorated in bright colors. Levi glances around warily. He’s more at ease being around Erwin now, but far more uncomfortable being in an unfamiliar place. Maybe they should have stayed on campus. 

Levi picks up the menu as soon as they sit down, thankful that he has something to focus on. His face scrunches in confusion. Just because he’s used to Japanese foods, doesn’t mean he knows anything about any other Asian cuisine. He can’t even read half the names of the dishes on the menu.

Erwin chuckles seeing Levi’s confusion. The raven shoots him an annoyed glare. 

“If you’ve never tried any Thai food, the safest place to start is probably Pad Thai,” Erwin notes. 

Levi’s brow furrows. Erwin can’t help but think he looks incredibly cute in his uncertainty. 

“What is it?” Levi asks hesitantly. 

“A noodle dish. You can get it with meat if you want.”

“Umm, okay,” Levi says, shutting the menu. 

He doesn’t feel like navigating through the rows and rows of dishes. He’s already stressed out enough as it is. Levi takes the opportunity to order a whole pot of green tea when the waiter stops around. 

“So, how’s your family?” Erwin asks casually. He has to suppress a laugh when Levi immediately scowls. 

“About the same,” he mumbles, crossing his arms with a huff. 

“How’s Kuchel?” Erwin inquires, trying to hide the amusement from his voice seeing Levi so easily annoyed. 

Levi’s face falls a bit hearing Erwin’s question. His chest aches slightly. 

“I wish I was there with her,” he whispers, eyes downcast. 

Erwin is immediately startled. He’s never seen Levi look so upset before. Instinctively, Erwin reaches out and places a hand over one of Levi’s curled around his mug of tea, squeezing it lightly. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, brow furrowed in concern.

Levi shrugs. “Yeah, I just don’t like leaving her alone with my uncle.” 

“What? Why? He doesn’t hurt her, does he?” Erwin asks in alarm. 

“It’s not like that,” Levi sighs. “It’s…complicated. Kenny’s just really hard to deal with, and Kuchel is generally the one that has to keep the peace. It’s a lot on her.” 

“That must be hard to deal with,” Erwin says gently, squeezing Levi’s hand before pulling back again. 

Levi glances up, startled. Erwin’s eyes shine. He looks like he legitimately cares that Levi is feeling so uneasy. More than that, he looks like he understands. It makes Levi fidget. He’s hardly ever talked about this with Hange. Why is he suddenly talking to Erwin about it? 

“Can we talk about something else?” Levi grumbles, eyes downcast again. 

“Sure,” Erwin says lightly, pausing for a moment. “Okay, I got it. If you could have any one superpower, what would it be?” 

Levi groans. “Why the fuck do you always ask the most moronic questions?” 

“Excuse me. These are some of the most important questions to ask people.” 

Levi scoffs. “How?” 

“You can learn a lot about someone’s personality just by knowing something like whether they prefer cats or dogs.

“Whatever,” Levi mumbles. 

“So, what would you choose?”

“Umm, let me think. The power to get you to stop asking me idiotic and meaningless questions.” 

“Wow, you have entire worlds from literature and movies, all types of fiction to choose from, and that’s what you go with. I’m a little disappointed, Levi.” 

Levi rolls his eyes, sipping heavily from his mug of tea. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I would choose?”

“Sure, Erwin,” Levi begins with sarcastic enthusiasm. “What would you choose?”

“Well, “ Erwin simpers, “since you asked so nicely. I’d go with the ability to read minds.” 

“That sounds like an invasion of privacy. Huh, somehow that’s fitting for you.” 

Erwin scoffs, glaring at Levi. The raven smirks back, filling his mug of tea. At this rate he’ll need another pot soon. 

“Care to change your answer and keep this riveting conversation going?” Erwin snarks back. 

“Riveting,” Levi snorts, raising an eyebrow. “Sure, what the hell. I’ll go with time travel.” 

“See, that’s far more interesting.” 

“Well gosh, Erwin. That’s so kind of you,” Levi mocks, simpering at the blond staring back at him with a challenging look in his cerulean eyes. 

“Any reason why? Or did you just choose the first compelling thing to pop into your head?” Erwin jeers back, eyes daring. 

“So I can travel back to 19th century Japan and tell Hachiman to not curse my family,” Levi deadpans, sipping at his tea. 

Eh, what the hell. It’s not like Erwin will understand him, anyways. And Levi’s in a weird mood today. He’s actually somewhat enjoying bantering with Erwin. 

“Huh? Wait, what?” Erwin asks, face scrunched in confusion. 

Levi shrugs. “Nothing.” 

“No, what did you mean by that?”

“It was a joke.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Guess it wasn’t that funny.” 

Erwin looks annoyed when the waiter brings over their food, interrupting his attempts to interrogate Levi on his answer. Levi smirks at him, enjoying seeing Erwin hindered from talking for once. 

“So,” Levi begins when the waiter has gone, not giving Erwin a chance to continue questioning him again. 

“How about this weather we’ve been having?” He asks sarcastically. 

Erwin glares at him, immediately jumping into why his conversation topics are far better than talking about the weather. 

The pair spend the rest of the meal bantering. Levi goes through two full pots of tea all on his own, eats all of his food and about a third of Erwin’s, and steadfastly refuses to have the blond pay for him when the check is brought out. 

Erwin jokes back with Levi easily, finding much amusement in the raven’s dry sense of humor and unabashed crudeness. If possible, he finds himself more and more attracted to Levi every second, even going out of his way to brush against Levi’s hand or arm any chance he gets. For once, Levi doesn’t seem put off by the contact. Erwin’s heart soars. This is going far better than he expected. He is extremely disappointed when Levi informs him he has to get back to campus for a class. 

The drive back seems far too short. Erwin desperately wants more time with Levi. More time to get to know him and tease him. He wants Levi to understand how much he likes him. But Erwin finds himself hesitating. Their lunch outing has gone so well. He doesn’t want to ruin it by making Levi uncomfortable. 

Erwin and Levi walk together to the raven’s afternoon class. As with the drive, the walk feels far too short. He watches as Levi turns to bid him farewell before walking into the lecture hall. 

“Umm,” Levi starts, standing outside his afternoon class. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?” he asks.

He completely forgot that Erwin had asked him to lunch to talk with him about something. 

“Oh, umm,” Erwin mumbles, hesitating. “We can talk about it another day.” 

Levi frowns a bit before shrugging. 

“Whatever,” he responds nonchalantly. “Well, I guess I should go.” 

Erwin reaches up and brushes the strands of hair that have fallen in his eyes. Levi blushes. He can feel Erwin’s warm fingertips gliding across his forehead before pulling away. 

“Bye, Levi,” Erwin whispers. 

Levi nods before turning around and walking into the lecture hall. He doesn’t trust his voice to say anything more. He feels his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His cheeks are burning. What is this feeling? Why does he feel this way? Levi doesn’t know. He’s never felt this before. Maybe it’s a human thing. He should ask Hange. She’ll know better than him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get back on a more regular update schedule for this. My two babies are finally getting somewhere, so I can't abandon them now.


	11. Too Lazy to Think of Chapter Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is an awkward bean who denies his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll. Gotta get to work, so I'm posting this super fast.

“Geez, Levi. Slow down,” Hange says, glancing up from her plate of eggs to watch her best friend type rapidly on his laptop. 

“Can’t. Need to finish this,” Levi responds gruffly. 

“You don’t have to finish everything right away.”

“I missed almost all of last week because of Inari. I don’t have a choice.” 

Levi hears Hange sigh. His stomach squeezes in equal parts guilt and annoyance. He’s been distracted for the last few days. He knows it, but he can’t help himself. He’s felt completely frazzled since his lunch with Erwin. Every time he tries to talk to Hange about it, he hesitates. 

Levi has absolutely no way to comprehend what he is feeling, why his stomach keeps fluttering and his chest keeps aching every time he thinks about Erwin. Are they friends now? Levi thinks that they are. But he doesn’t know what that means. Other than Hange, he doesn’t really have friends. Acquaintances, sure. But not friends. He doesn’t know what to think, how to act. The thought sets Levi on edge. 

Instead of feeling happy having another person, a normal person in his life, Levi feels anxious and unsure. He’s starting to feel like a freakish outsider all over again when he contemplates Erwin. The blond is the complete opposite of him in almost every way. Erwin is cordial, well liked, and highly admired by many. Next to him, Levi feels odd and out of place, more so than he normally does. 

Levi sighs, pausing his work to glance over at his best friend. She’s staring down at her plate of eggs, an upset looking gracing her unkempt features. A twinge of guilt shoots through Levi. He can’t help but feel he’s been a bad friend recently. He’s barely had time to talk with Hange, let alone spend time with her. 

“Umm, hey,” Levi calls tentatively, trying to find something to say. 

Hange peeks up. The look in her eyes makes Levi shrink. He hates seeing her so dismayed. He knows it happens a lot. He knows she intentionally chooses not to talk to him about what’s bothering her, and Levi, being who he is, intentionally chooses not to bring it up. 

“Can I ask you something?” He continues.

Levi needs to do something to help mend his friendship with Hange, to show her how much he cares about her. He sighs realizing that’s going to have to involve him talking about his feelings. Maybe it will be a good thing, though. Maybe Hange will understand better what he’s going through than Levi himself does.

“Sure,” Hange answers quietly, glancing up at him slightly. 

“Umm,” Levi murmurs, not quite sure how to go about this. “So, ugh, umm…” 

“Levi, are you okay?” Hange asks, brow crinkling in concern.

“Yeah,” Levi huffs. “It’s just, I don’t really…ugh” 

Levi is both startled and relieved to see Hange break out into a stretching grin. She chuckles at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it for reassurance. 

“Don’t worry, short stack. You can tell me anything,” Hange declares happily. 

“Gee, thanks,” Levi grumbles. “So, umm, I guess, well…there’s this…person I’ve been spending more time with…,” Levi pauses, glancing over at Hange. 

Her brown eyes stare back in rapt attention. She’s practically sitting on the edge of her seat, clasping onto his hand tightly. Levi groans slightly. He hates talking about his feelings. Even worse, Hange always makes a big deal out of it. 

“… and recently I’ve been feeling weird every time I’m around them,” Levi continues.

“Like, weird how?” Hange asks excitedly, practically squirming in her seat with anticipation. 

“Umm, well, like, I guess I just get nervous...like, my stomach feels all fluttery and my chest aches. I’m guessing it’s just a weird human thing, but I don’t really know.” 

Levi is practically startled out of his seat when Hange squeals and grabs onto both of his hands tightly, pulling him in a bit. He groans, trying to drag his poor limbs out of her constricting grasp. 

“Oh, my God, Levi! You like someone! You actually like someone!”

“What!? No, I don’t!” Levi practically yelps, thoroughly alarmed by Hange’s revelation. 

He manages to pry his hands out of her clutches, slumping from the exertion. 

“Sorry, short stack. Nervousness, fluttering stomach, sweaty palms—those are universal signs that you like another person.”

Levi scoffs. “I never said sweaty palms.” 

Hange cackles, grinning with glee. “Don’t pout, my fun-sized best friend! You can’t get out of this one. Admit it! You actually like someone.”

“I do  _ not _ ,” Levi grumbles, crossing his arms and slouching down into his seat. 

“Who is it, Levi? Tell me! Please!” 

“No way. I never should have said anything, anyways. I’m probably just getting sick or something.” 

Hange chortles. “Fine, don’t tell me. I already have a good guess who it is, though.”

“Wait, what!?”

“Sorry, fam. We’ve been friends forever. I notice  _ everything  _ about you.” 

Levi scoffs. “Well, who do you think it is?”

“I’ll tell you my guess if you promise to actually tell me who it is after.” 

Levi huffs. “Forget it.” 

“Fine. You can’t avoid this, though. Sooner or later you’ll have to acknowledge your feelings.” 

“Well, there are no feelings to acknowledge. So it doesn’t matter, anyways.” 

Hange cackles. “Yup, keep telling yourself that. I’m happy for you, though. This is a really big step for you, Levi.” 

Levi grumbles, slouching further down in his seat. Hange is messing with him. He’s sure of it. He doesn’t have any feelings for Erwin Smith, nothing romantic especially. The blond just happens to be a casual friend. A person Levi was trying to avoid, but then decided it would be easier not to. Nothing more. He must just be getting sick. That’s all. Levi makes a mental note to stop by the drugstore on his way to Maria's this evening to pick up some cold medicine. 

\---

Levi scrolls lazily through his phone behind the counter at Maria’s. It’s a slow Tuesday evening in the little coffee shop. Historia is off chatting with some friends out in the sitting area, not even bothering to maintain her post behind the counter with him. Levi sighs. He’s cleaned everything top to bottom. The counters are already spotless, the cups have been washed, and the espresso machine gleams. There’s nothing left for him to do. He groans thinking there is still another two hours left in his shift. 

Levi had considered not even coming in to work. As if on cue, his throat had started to feel scratchy after his second class of the day, and his temperature had begun to rise steadily. The realization was a relief for Levi. So he really is getting sick after all. There’s nothing weird going on with his feelings. His nerves are only frazzled because of the increased stress his body is under. That must be why he has felt so weird around Erwin. His body had started to respond to his developing cold last week, and now he is just feeling the physical consequences of that more intensely. That’s all. Levi is thankful it’s nothing else. Not that he wants to be sick, but it’s much better than coming to terms with having feelings for Erwin Smith. Now he knows for certain there is nothing going on between him and Erwin. They're just casual friends. 

Levi glances up when the door jingles open. His heart jumps when he sees Erwin walk in. He makes a mental note to take more of that cold medicine he bought after his shift is over. 

Erwin smiles warmly as he approaches the counter. Levi’s stomach flutters. 

“Hey,” Erwin says, eyes sparkling in the dim, fluorescent light. 

“Hey,” Levi mimics, stepping up to the cash register. 

“I missed you in class today.”

Levi scoffs. “I was sitting right next to you the entire time.” 

“Yeah, but you showed up late, and you didn’t even talk to me.” 

“I had other things on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“Like all the shit I had to get done after the classes I missed because of stupid family obligations,” Levi grumbles. 

“Do you need any help catching up?” 

“What? How could  _ you  _ help me?” 

Erwin shrugs. “I dunno. Bring you coffee, give motivational pep talks, provide tissues when the inevitable emotional breakdown happens.” 

“Excuse me?” Levi huffs. “Do I look like I’m having an emotional breakdown?” 

Erwin chuckles. “It’s inevitable, Levi. Midterms are right around the corner. Everyone has them right about now.” 

“Well, not me.” 

“No?” Erwin asks, smirking. 

“No,” Levi hisses, glaring at Erwin in the pale lighting. “Now, are you actually going to fucking order something?”

“Hmm,” Erwin hums. “What are you doing right now?” 

Levi scoffs. “That didn’t answer my question.”

“I ignored your question to ask a better one.” 

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing? I’m working.” 

“You do  _ not  _ look very busy to me.” 

“Well, maybe if you actually ordered something, I could do my job.” 

“What if I’m still deciding what I want?”

Levi’s eyebrow twitches. He crosses his arms to keep himself from punching the stupid, little smirk off of Erwin’s face. Hange was definitely wrong. There’s no way he could have feelings for Erwin Smith. 

“So, Levi,” Erwin continues, leaning on the counter. 

Levi glares back at the blond with all the scorn he can possibly manage. 

“What would you recommend I order?”

“I recommend you find a different coffee shop to go to,” Levi deadpans. 

“Then how would I talk to the cute barista I like?” 

“Historia’s over there if you want to talk to her,” Levi grumbles, grabbing his tea to hide his blush. 

Erwin is obviously just fucking with him. The blond always goes out of his way to be annoying and brazen, why would this time be any different? Levi takes the opportunity to down the rest of his tea, turning away to make himself another cup. 

“I wasn’t talking about Historia,” Erwin comments, cerulean eyes shining. 

“What do you like?” Levi asks, diverting the topic.

His stomach squeezes. Maybe he better take that cold medicine sooner rather than later.

“Huh?” Erwin questions. 

“You asked me for recommendations, I’m asking you what you like.”

Erwin shrugs, smirking at Levi’s clear topic shift. 

“Coffee, I guess.”

Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Congratulations, Erwin. It’s a coffee shop. You managed to name the one thing on the menu we have fifteen different variations of.” 

“Well, which would you recommend?”

“I wouldn’t. I don’t like coffee.” 

“You don’t?”

“No, Erwin, I was lying to you,” Levi deadpans, scowling at the blond. 

“You do work in a coffee shop.”

“Liking coffee isn’t a job skill,” Levi huffs. 

“I don’t know, Levi. We’re in a coffee shop, and the one thing you can tell me about coffee is that you don’t like it,” Erwin retorts, simpering. 

“Are you going to order anything?” Levi snarls, eyebrow twitching. 

“How can I decide? You’ve provided me absolutely zero guidance.”

“I’m making you a cappuccino,” Levi grumbles, turning to fiddle with the espresso machine. 

“Hmm, interesting choice. Any particular reason why?” Erwin asks, stepping around the counter. 

“Because it’s the most basic, fucking…what are you doing back here!?” Levi yelps, glancing around to see Erwin right behind him. 

“I want to see how you make it,” Erwin responds innocently. 

“You’re not allowed back here!”

“Oh, come on, Levi. I’m not going to hurt anything,” Erwin declares, grabbing a muffin out of the display case. He splits it in two, offering half to Levi. 

Levi turns away, grumbling. “You better pay for that.” 

“Of course I will,” Erwin chuckles, placing Levi’s half of the pastry on a napkin next to him. 

Levi focuses his attention on steaming the milk for Erwin’s coffee, trying to distract himself from how close the blond is leaning on the counter next to him. Levi’s stomach flutters. 

“So,” Erwin continues. “How do you make a cappuccino?”

Levi shrugs. “It’s simple, really. You just make a shot of espresso and steam some milk.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums, watching Levi closely. His brow crinkles a bit.

“Are you feeling okay?” Erwin asks after a moment, reaching up his hand to press it lightly against Levi’s forehead. 

Levi feels his cheeks warm instantly. “Umm, yeah,” he mumbles, swatting away Erwin’s hand. 

“Are you sure? You feel a little warm,” Erwin notes, brushing Levi’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“I’m, umm, I’m fine, Erwin,” Levi stutters, forcing the cup of coffee into the blond’s hand. 

“Okay,” Erwin sighs, “but I guess I better stay here to make sure you’re feeling okay.” 

“You really don’t have to,” Levi grumbles, wiping down the spotless counter top. 

“But I want to,” Erwin smiles. 

Levi huffs. “Whatever, just stay out of my way.” 

Erwin nudges him in the side a bit, grinning through bites of muffin. Levi has to look away to hide his blush.

\---

Levi walks next to Erwin in the direction of campus. The cool evening air nips at his arms, causing him to shiver. It's nights like these that Levi loves to run most. The crisp breeze always feels amazing spiraling through his fur and tickling his senses. Levi sighs, letting his mind wander to the few days he just spent with his family and, of course, Kenny. 

Levi twitches when he feels Erwin’s hand brush up against his. The blond is standing awfully close to him. So close that their arms touch slightly with each step they take. Levi feels his face heating as he pulls his hand away slightly. Erwin had insisted on staying with him for the rest of his shift and walking back with him to campus afterwards. Levi didn’t mind Erwin’s company nearly as much as he thought he would at the little coffee shop. The blond had mostly chatted with Historia and watched him make drinks for people, occasionally asking about the different types of coffee and the makeup of various drinks.

Levi has to admit, he could get used to being friends with Erwin if this is all it will entail. Casual greetings, spending a bit of time together. It’s no detriment to his secret, to his family, so Levi might as well be happy having a normal person other than Hange in his life. Of course, he’ll always have to keep Erwin at arms length, maintain a certain amount of distance between the blond and the conventional world he inhabits. That’s fine with Levi, though. He has to do that with everyone—friend or not. 

“Are you cold?” Erwin asks, his voice pulling Levi out of his thoughts. 

Levi shrugs. “A bit.” 

“Do you want my jacket?”

“Won’t you be cold then?”

Erwin shrugs. “Maybe.”

Levi scoffs. “What’s the point of giving up your jacket if you’re going to be cold?”

“Maybe I won’t get cold,” Erwin notes, smirking at Levi. 

“What if you do?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” 

“God, Erwin. That’s the stupidest—“

“—Forget I said anything,” Erwin chuckles, cutting Levi off. 

Levi glares at Erwin when the blond grins and nudges him in the ribs. 

“But while I have your attention,” Erwin continues, bumping into Levi’s side lightly. “What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Why?” Levi asks, eyes narrowing. 

Erwin glances over at the raven and smirks. “You don’t need to look so suspicious.” 

Levi scoffs “This is how I always look.”

“What? Disdainful and aloof?” 

“You got a problem with that?” 

“Oh, no. Not at all,” Erwin chuckles. “It’s pretty cute, actually.” 

“I am  _ not  _ cute,” Levi huffs. 

“Mmhmm,” Erwin hums, grinning at a scowling Levi. 

“Is there a point to this?”

“Yes, actually. You wanna grab lunch on Saturday?”

Levi shrugs, looking away. “Whatever.” 

“There are some errands I need to take care of, and I figured you could help me.” 

“Huh? Like what?” 

“I’m seeing my mom on Sunday, and I wanted to get her some flowers.”

“Erwin, I know nothing about flowers.” 

“That’s fine. It’s always just good to get a second opinion.”

“Everyone else in the world is literally more qualified than me to do that. Even Hange.” 

Erwin chuckles. “Well, maybe I’ll ask her next time.”

“You  _ could  _ ask her this time,” Levi grumbles. 

“But I already asked you.” 

Levi huffs. “Fine, whatever. Just don’t expect me to know anything.”

The pair stop outside Levi’s residence hall. Levi fidgets. Erwin's eyes are piercing into him. His blond hair shines in the moonlight. Levi can’t help but be reminded of all those late nights in the park when Erwin shows up with breath heaving and eyes gleaming after running. The thought makes him squirm a bit. His life is so split, constantly pushed and pulled by the weight of his secret. Erwin has no idea how entangled he is in that. 

“So,” Erwin begins, dragging Levi out of his own head. “Do you want me to walk up with you?”

“Umm, no. You don’t have to,” Levi mumbles, eyes downcast. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind,” Erwin asks, stepping in a bit. 

Levi glances up, startled by how close Erwin is to him. His stomach flips. 

“I, ah, umm, yeah. I’m sure.” 

“Okay. Goodnight, Levi,” Erwin whispers gently, reaching out to brush the bangs out of Levi’s eyes. 

Levi shivers as Erwin’s warm fingertips glide across his forehead lightly. The loss of contact is startling when Erwin pulls away. Levi can feel the lasting warmth where the blond’s fingers grazed his skin. His chest aches. 

“Right,” Levi mumbles, turning around and heading inside the dorms without a backward glance. 

His stomach flutters uncontrollably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two beans are making progress. Also, if liking coffee were a job skill, I'd definitely get paid more. Thanks for reading!


	12. Awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

Levi wakes up to the shining sun streaming into his compact dorm room casting small shadows across the plastered walls. He groans slightly, reaching over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He hadn’t bothered to set an alarm last night. His throat is aching even worse, and his body feels chilled and lethargic. 

A coarse moan escapes his lips when he sees it is already eleven a.m.. Levi hadn’t meant to stay in bed that late. He is supposed to meet with Erwin in an hour to provide unhelpful advice for the blond’s supposed flower dilemma. 

Levi sighs, flopping his body back onto his pillows. He briefly considers texting Erwin to postpone their outing. He feels even worse than he did earlier in the week. He probably has a low-grade temperature at least. But one thought of the sad look that would darken Erwin’s features if he were to cancel now has Levi determining that he will try to tough out the day. He hates seeing Erwin upset. Levi isn’t quite sure why he does, but he can’t deny his chest aches every time Erwin’s ocean eyes aren’t shining with the proper brightness they deserve. 

The thought makes him grumble slightly. He’s not getting soft. Especially not for a human. Levi has to remind himself yet again that he and Erwin are friends. Barley friends, really. Something just past casual acquaintances. 

Levi groans as he forces his body out of the comforting warmth of his soft sheets. He shivers profusely in the cooled, stagnant air of his small room. Levi shuffles over to his closet, sifting through his clothes to find a pair of gloves and a long coat. Maybe a bit overboard for early October, but Levi is already chilled to the bone even in his slightly heated dorm. 

He grabs the now almost-finished bottle of cold medicine, downing the remaining contents without bothering to measure out a dosage. Levi whimpers at the liquid slides down his pained throat. Erwin better not expect an entire monologue from him today. Not with how achy and queasy he feels. 

\---

Levi is aware of a small pressure prodding into his shoulder blade. He rolls his eyes, now knowing that it is Erwin’s standard greeting of sneaking up behind him and poking him lightly. 

“You have the ability to speak, you know,” Levi grumbles as he watches Erwin circle into his field of vision.

“I did know, actually. Thank you, Levi,” Erwin teases with mock politeness. “It’s just not nearly as much fun.”

Levi scoffs. “As much fun as what?” 

“Startling you,” Erwin smirks. 

“Do I look fucking startled?” 

“No. Admittedly a bit disappointing, but there’s always next time.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?” Levi huffs. 

“Just a guess,” Erwin grins, nudging him in the side lightly. 

Levi glowers at the tall blond half-heartedly, his eyes too tired to hold any of his usual scorn. Erwin’s face falls. 

“I knew it. You're sick. You’ve been getting worse all week,” he says dejectedly. 

“Barley sick,” Levi mutters, chest aching at the concerned and upset look gracing Erwin’s handsome features. 

“Are you sure you want to go out?” Erwin asks, reaching out to feel Levi’s forehead. 

Levi swats his hand away. “I’m here, aren’t I? You should stay back, though. I don’t want to get you sick.” 

“Do you want to go to my apartment? I could make you some soup.”

“You live off campus?”

Erwin shrugs. “Yeah. Why?”

“I thought you lived at the Pi Kappa Phi house or something.”

“No,” Erwin chuckles. “That’s Mike’s thing. I’m not actually a part of the fraternity.” 

“Oh.”

“So, my apartment?” 

Levi frowns. For some reason, the thought of actually going to where Erwin lives feels oddly intimate. It represents a part of Erwin’s life that is private. A part not readily put on display for the university or the general public. The thought makes Levi squirm slightly. His stomach flutters realizing how readily Erwin is willing to share a piece of his personal life with him. 

“Umm, let’s just go out somewhere.” 

“That’s fine,” Erwin smiles. 

Levi is relieved to see the blond doesn’t look put off. Maybe Erwin didn’t mean anything by inviting him over. Levi realizes his take on the matter diverges greatly from most people. No one is allowed in his family’s house without explicit permission, so the thought of so willingly being invited over to another person's home makes him a bit uncomfortable. 

“So, any suggestions?” Erwin asks, his voice dragging Levi out of his own little world. 

Levi shrugs. “Whatever.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums, smiling. “Come on,” he says, gesturing for Levi to follow. 

“Where are we going?” 

Erwin glances back at him, eyes gleaming. “It’s a surprise.”

“I hate surprises, Erwin,” Levi protests, following along after the blond. 

Erwin smirks. “I know you do.” 

“How the fuck could you know that?”

“I just do,” Erwin declares, grinning. 

Levi huffs, walking next to Erwin in the direction of the student parking lot. He follows the blond to his car, taking the opportunity to fiddle with the heating as soon as he steps inside. Erwin turns up the temperature in the vehicle even more when he sees Levi shivering in his seat. The pair drive off in a content silence. 

“Where the fuck are we going?” Levi gripes after a few minutes of quiet.

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise.” 

“What if I want the surprise to be ruined?”

“Hmm,” Erwin hums, considering Levi’s proposition. “Well maybe if you ask really nicely, I’ll tell you.” 

Levi scoffs, scowling at Erwin. He considers not giving into the blond’s moronic game, but curiosity eats away at his indifference. At this point, he doesn’t know what Erwin would be willing to do. The blond has already proven that his resolve is unwavering. 

“Fine,” Levi huffs. “Oh, Erwin. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top tell me where the fuck we’re going before I throw myself into traffic.” 

Erwin lets out a hearty chuckle. “Just for the record, asking nicely requires that all scorn, mockery, and derision are absent from the request.” 

“Just for the record, I’m downgrading your status from ‘nosy bastard’ to ‘insufferable bastard’,” Levi grumbles, slouching in his seat. 

“Insufferable, huh? Is that the worst it gets, or do I have the opportunity to go lower?” 

“With you, Erwin, anything is possible.” 

“Thanks, Levi. It’s good to know you have faith in me.” 

“I have no faith in you,” Levi huffs, attempting to discourage the blond’s smirk off of his chiseled face with a lowering glower. 

Erwin chuckles. “Oh, come on? How many people do you give the title ‘insufferable bastard’ to?” 

“I give up. I’m crashing this car.” 

“But then you’ll never know what the surprise is.” 

Levi glares at Erwin menacingly.

The blond returns his gaze with a daring glint in his shining eyes, a simper resting on his full lips. He pulls off the road amidst towering buildings gleaming in the pale sunlight. 

Levi coughs a bit in the stagnant car air, his throat pained from the forced reaction. 

“You sure you’re doing okay?” Erwin asks as he parks the car on the side of a busy street, glancing over in concern. 

Levi shrugs. “I’m fine.”

“Promise?” 

“Erwin,” Levi rebukes, scowling. 

“Okay,” Erwin Laughs, stepping out of the car. “Follow me.”

“Wait, where are we going? Erwin, we’re by the fucking business district. There are barely any restaurants over here,” Levi practically whines at the blond, shivering in the breeze that picks up. 

Erwin glimpses back and grins, pausing for Levi to catch up with him. 

“You worry too much,” he smirks, resting his hand on the small of Levi’s back and pushing the hesitating raven along lightly. 

“Look around. There are no restaurants here,” Levi grumbles, glaring at the blond. 

“We’re not going to a restaurant.” 

“What!? How are we gonna eat?” 

“That’s a part of the surprise.”

Cars race past the pair loudly as Levi proceeds to tell Erwin in graphic details where he can stick his surprise. The blond laughs heartily, moving his hand from the small of Levi’s back to his shoulder, his thumb rubbing little circles into Levi’s arm. The raven scowls back, grumbling at the blond’s cheerful smile. 

“Okay,” Erwin declares brightly, steering Levi up to a small cart vendor selling street tacos. 

Levi's eyes instantly narrow. “No way. No fucking way,” he hisses.

“Oh, come on. Give it a chance.” 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

“I swear these are the best tacos in the city.” 

“I could have stayed in bed.” 

“Levi, it’s almost one in the afternoon. You shouldn’t stay in bed that late.”

“I am _not_ eating food that comes out of the back of a fucking truck.” 

“What if it’s really good food that comes out of the back of a truck?”

“I should have crashed the car when I had a chance.” 

“Like, really good food.” 

“Erwin!”

“Oh, come on, Levi,” Erwin insists earnestly, grabbing Levi by the hand and pulling him along. 

“What do you want?” The blond asks, stepping up to the vendor. 

“Nothing,” Levi grumbles. 

“Okay, I’ll order for you,” Erwin declares, squeezing Levi’s hand. 

Ten minutes later Erwin and Levi are sitting in a small park surrounded by the towering sky rises that crowd Sina’s business district. A spread of wrapped tacos and containers of rice dot the small picnic table they are seated at. It takes Erwin another ten minutes to convince Levi to eat anything. 

The raven takes tentative bites at an overflowing taco, surprised to find it’s actually quite good, not that he’d admit that to Erwin. He grimaces at the grease that coats his hands a bit, grabbing napkins to wipe even the slightest bit of liquid off.

Erwin watches him intently, chuckling each time the raven meticulously cleans his hands. Levi glares over, his stormy eyes clashing with Erwin’s bright one. 

“You like it?” Erwin asks, nudging Levi in the side lightly. 

Levi scowls back, focusing on eating rather than answering. 

Erwin smirks, scooching closer to the shivering raven. 

“So,” Levi begins after a few minutes of quiet. “What kind of flowers are you looking for?” 

Erwin shrugs. “Something pretty.” 

Levi scoffs. “Isn’t that the point of flowers?” 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Erwin chuckles. “I guess something nice that you’d get your mom.” 

“Well, what does your mom like?”

“Huh. You know, I’m not actually sure. I’ve never asked her.” 

“Wow, Erwin.”

“Really, its never come up. It’s more just a gesture. I don’t see her that often.” 

“Oh,” Levi remarks, curiosity spiking.

Now that he thinks about it, Erwin has been pretty elusive about his mom, despite the fact that he clearly cares about her greatly. 

“Umm, why not?” Levi continues tentatively. 

Erwin shrugs. “She doesn’t live with my dad.” 

“Oh, umm, I, ah, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Erwin smiles, reaching out and brushing the bangs out of Levi’s eyes. His brow crinkles. 

“Levi, you’re really warm.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi murmurs, scooting back a bit. 

He can feel his body shivering and aching in distress. Maybe he should have stayed home. Still, Levi doesn’t want to leave Erwin yet. He’s enjoying being with the blond, more than he ever realized he would. 

“Maybe we should get going,” Erwin notes. “Are you sure you still want to go?” 

“Yeah. Honestly, I’m fine.” 

The pair gather their trash and head back towards the car. Erwin walks close to Levi, trying to keep the shivering raven warm with his proximity. 

—-

Levi breathes in the earthy scent of the flower shop deeply. He lets the musky smells wash over his body, filling his senses. It reminds him of home, of spiraling through the sprawling forests with his kitsune clan members in the Shiganshina wilderness. Levi’s chest aches. He longs for the freedom he has in the isolated, little town, but at the same time he can’t give up the liberation that living in Sina has brought to his life. He feels lost in the contradiction of his desires and his reality. 

“Hey, Levi. What about these?” Erwin calls, snapping the raven out of his thoughts. 

Levi scrunches his nose. “All yellow?”

“What?” Erwin asks, voice filled with amusement. 

“Too cheerful.” 

“You’re the only person I know who would accuse flowers of being too cheerful.” 

Levi shrugs. “If you want to get your bouquet of vomited sunshine, go for it.” 

“Oh, how could I not with that glowing review?” Erwin chuckles, grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him towards the back of the shop. 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums. “How about this?” He asks, picking up a bunch of brightly colored flowers in a small glass jar. 

Levi scoffs. “If you’re going to get flowers, don’t get dyed ones.” 

“How can you tell they’re dyed?”

“How many flowers have you seen that are that bright in color?” 

Erwin shrugs. “I’ve lived in Sina my whole life. There isn’t exactly a lot of nature around here.” 

“Well, I’m not letting you get your mom fake flowers,” Levi huffs, pulling Erwin along to the hydrangea section. 

Levi inspects the rows of white, pink, and blue brushed flowers tied together in fluffy bundles. He senses Erwin step up behind him, startled when the blond brings his hands to his shoulders and rests his chin on the top of his head. Levi is even more surprised when his body doesn’t just naturally stiffen at the contact like it normally would with other people. He feels oddly safe and content in Erwin’s presence—not even bothered that the blond is touching him. 

In fact, Erwin has been touching him a lot lately, now that Levi thinks about it. The blond has been going out of his way to grab Levi’s hand or drape his arm around Levi’s shoulder every chance he gets. The thought makes Levi blush slightly. Why is Erwin doing this? Surely this pushes past his normal teasing. 

Erwin sighs, bringing his hands to Levi’s forehead and brushing it lightly. His chin still rests atop the raven’s head. 

“Levi, you’re really warm. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“No, not really,” Levi admits. 

He can feel his body tiring in overexertion. His limbs feel heavy, and he can no longer keep himself from shivering profusely. Fear shoots through Levi. He shouldn’t have let it get this bad. With the amount of stress his body is under, he could shift spontaneously at any moment. It’s been years since he’s been sick. Levi hasn’t had to deal with it in so long, that he didn’t even think about that. 

“Here, Erwin, get these,” Levi says hurriedly, pushing a bouquet of blue-dusted hydrangeas into the blond’s hands. “I really need to get home.” 

“Hey, are you okay?” Erwin asks worriedly, quickly aware of Levi’s rapid shift demeanor. 

Erwin takes Levi’s small face into his hands, rubbing soothing circles into the raven’s cheeks. His brow crinkles in concern. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Levi declares urgently. “Please, Erwin. We need to go.” 

Levi feels his body tiring and giving in. How far are they from campus? Does he even have time to get back? He can’t shift. Not now. Not in front of Erwin. 

“Levi, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me,” Erwin declares urgently. 

Levi grabs onto the blond’s wrists tightly, leaning into his warm touch. 

“We need to go. Now,” he whispers. 

Levi’s vision is blurring. He can feel his body slipping down towards the floor. He is vaguely aware when Erwin’s strong arms sweep under him, keeping him from tumbling completely to the floor. 

Erwin crouches down with Levi in his arms, his face lined with fear. 

Levi’s chest aches when he sees Erwin’s expression. He feels his body shifting. 

The last thing Levi’s hazy eyes take in before he slips completely into unconsciousness is Erwin’s scared expression morph into shock. He is aware he isn’t entirely human anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. Angst on the horizon, guys.


	13. Tumultuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Don't hate meeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all of the kind comments! You guys are so nice and I really appreciate it! Second of all, ummmm...angst. I'm sorry, but there needs to be some!

Levi feels consciousness drifting slowly back to his limp body. His limbs feel heavy and pained. Something soft is encasing him, curling around his legs and stretching up to his chest. Levi groans, rubbing his palms into his eyes. His vision is hazy and disoriented, slowly clearing and returning after many moments of strained squinting. 

When his eyes manage to focus, Levi realizes that he doesn’t know where he is. He is staring ahead at a dresser that he doesn’t recognize. He glances to his side to find a nightstand that isn’t his. Fear and trepidation shoot through Levi’s body. Where is he? How did he get here?

He vaguely recalls shifting, recalls his body giving in and tumbling over in exhaustion. He shouldn’t have been so reckless, so foolish. He had been feeling worse and worse all week. He should have known that his body could succumb at any moment if placed under enough stress. 

Levi sighs, sitting up slowly. He whimpers as his head swims from the movement. A small nausea shoots through his stomach, reminding him that he is still weak and ill.

Levi realizes that he was nestled down into soft, white pillows. He looks ahead to find his clothes folded neatly, resting on the edge of the bed he is lying in.

Levi freezes, realizing that he is completely naked, only covered by the smooth sheets that pool around his body. So he really did shift. But how did he get to this unfamiliar place? 

Slowly, Levi circles his head to glance around. He is in a small, neat bedroom painted in earthy colors and sparsely decorated. Levi lets his eyes drift over the space as they adjust to the dim lighting, taking in the details of the little room. He notices the door leading out is closed. The realization unnerves him. He hates feeling trapped, especially in compact places. 

As his eyes sweep to the opposite side of the bedroom, Levi freezes. He sees Erwin sitting in a small chair next to a curtained window, watching him intently. Levi stiffens at the look the blond is giving him. His face is expressionless, but his eyes hold something that Levi cannot discern. 

Levi’s heart plummets as the events of the afternoon rush back to him. He recalls his lunch with Erwin, browsing around in the little flower shop, and then plunging darkness. Erwin must have brought him here, which means the blond witnessed his shift. 

Levi’s chest constricts at the thought. If Erwin knows his secret, what is he supposed to do? It is strictly forbidden that outsiders know what he is—Hange is the one exception that has been made by his uncle, and reluctantly at that. What is he supposed to do with Erwin now? What would one of his family members do if they found out? 

Levi shudders thinking about how far Kenny is willing to go to protect the clan. Erwin is in as much danger becoming aware of his secret as Levi is. 

Levi watches as Erwin slowly gets out of his chair, walking up to the opposite side of the bed. Levi scrunches down a bit under the covers, feeling overwhelmingly exposed and vulnerable. He hates how much of a wounded animal he feels like under Erwin’s intense gaze. 

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asks slowly, his voice just as precise and cautious as his movements. 

“Where am I?” Levi asks sharply, curling up slightly. 

Erwin sighs. “My apartment. I brought you back here after…” 

Levi squirms as Erwin lets his sentence die off. A rigid silence stretches between the pair. 

Levi remains tense and on-edge, watching the blond warily. He still cannot discern Erwin’s expression, cannot imagine what’s going through the blond’s head. 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity to Levi, Erwin speaks again, walking around the bed. 

“You still have a fever. You should probably get some more rest,” Erwin notes, pulling his white comforter up Levi’s small form. 

Levi yelps as Erwin gets closer, curling into himself more. 

“Get the fuck away from me,” he hisses, eyes black with all the malicious terror of a wounded animal. 

Erwin freezes, face falling. His emotionless facade breaks for a second. 

Levi’s chest aches when he sees the hurt and confusion lined in Erwin’s face, immediately replaced by calm indifference as the blond quickly recomposes himself. 

“I made you some tea a while ago. I’ll go heat it up and bring you some Advil,” Erwin says quietly. “You should get dressed,” he adds before turning to leave the room. 

Levi glances at his folded clothes placed neatly on the end of the bed. His chest aches. Erwin must have done a lot to get him out of that flower shop and protect him while he was still unconscious and shifted. Despair floods Levi’s emotions. He never wanted this. Not with Erwin. Not when they were just getting close. 

Levi dresses quickly. He can’t stay here any longer. It’s too dangerous, too painful. He needs to leave Erwin behind, no matter how difficult it may be. He has no place in Erwin’s ordinary, conventional world. And the blond has no place in his fucked up, secret-ridden life. 

Levi exits the bedroom, not bothering to look around after he’s located the small apartment’s entrance. 

“Oh, hey,” Erwin calls, glancing around to see Levi striding across his living room. “I can bring you the tea if you—”

His sentence dies as he realizes Levi is walking quickly towards the door. His body jumps into action. Levi can’t leave, not yet. Not when he’s still sick, not when Erwin still has no idea what’s going on. No idea how to comprehend what he witnessed mere hours prior. 

He sprints to the door, covering it with his body and blocking Levi from getting out. He doesn’t want to scare the small man, but he also deserves answers. Answers he has a feeling Levi will not want to provide. 

“Get the fuck out of my way,” Levi spits venomously. 

“Please, Levi,” Erwin declares earnestly. “The tea’s ready. Just…come sit down. Please.” 

Levi huffs, body tense, eyes narrowing at the blond. Erwin isn’t going to move readily. He knows that, and Levi is still too weak and too ill to push him out of the way. The pair stare each other down tensely, Levi’s eyes lined with malice and Erwin’s with anguish. 

Without a word, Levi turns on his heel and marches to a small table with a few chairs sprinkled around it. Erwin returns to the kitchen to grab their drinks. 

Levi’s eyes remain downcast. He can’t bring himself to look at the blond. He doesn’t want to witness Erwin’s distress. It hurts too much. 

“Here,” Erwin says quietly, walking from the kitchen to place a steaming mug in front of Levi. 

He sits at the opposite end of the table, as far away from the raven as possible. 

Levi keeps his eyes averted, wrapping his hands around the hot mug to give them somewhere to go. 

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asks again, his voice strained. 

Levi huffs, taking a long sip of the heated beverage, not even caring that it burns his tongue and pains his sore throat. 

“Fine,” he mutters after a moment. 

“Oh. Well, I’m pretty sure you still have a fever, so you should probably rest some more.”

“Whatever.” 

“Levi—”

“Don’t,” the raven growls, cutting Erwin off. “Just fucking don’t.” 

Erwin’s face falls. His mask of calm indifference is crumbling away. His eyes shine with hurt and despair. 

“Please, Levi. I don’t understand,” Erwin whispers. 

“You don’t have a right,” Levi growls. “A place in  _ any  _ of this.” 

Levi glances up and immediately has to look away again. 

Erwin holds all of the hurt of the world in his expression, his breath heaving, eyes welling. 

Levi tightens his grip around the mug. The heat of the ceramic pinches at his skin, leaving it tingling and pained. Levi doesn’t care. He desperately needs something to ground him, to take his mind away from the situation at hand. Any pain, any feeling separate from anguish is completely welcome. 

“Levi,” Erwin murmurs. 

“I have to go,” Levi declares abruptly, rising from his chair. 

Erwin let out a languid sigh, eyes swooping over the raven’s rigid form—his face is turned away, his eyes cast downward. Emotions bubble in Erwin’s chest, threatening to burst from his throat. Erwin forces them down, he forces everything down. He can’t let his mind comprehend anything past the current situation. And currently Levi is leaving him. Not just leaving,  _ running _ , trying desperately to get away from him. The thought physically pains Erwin. Levi won’t even look at him. 

“Right…I’ll drive you back to campus,” Erwin whispers.

“I can walk,” Levi bites back. 

Erwin grimaces. “You’re still sick. Let me help you.” 

Levi huffs loudly, arms crossing protectively over his chest. 

“I don’t need your help,” he mutters. “But do whatever you want. I don’t give a fuck.” 

Erwin nods, not trusting his voice anymore. He gets up from his small table and grabs his keys from a bowl by the front door. 

Levi follows behind silently, refusing to walk next to the blond. He keeps his eyes concentrated on his feet. He can’t possibly look up. Maybe if he forgets all of this, pretends that it never happened, never tells a soul, Erwin will be safe. He contemplates how hard it would be to drop out of his writing class. Probably near impossible considering it’s already half-way through the semester. So then, he’ll bide his time until December, and then insure that he never sees the blond again. 

Erwin immediately turns up the heat when they step into the car. He can still see Levi shivering slightly in the seat next to him. 

The pair ride in complete silence. The humming of the car fills the compact space, sounding startlingly loud in the muted atmosphere. 

Levi is thankful for the noise, thankful that Erwin doesn’t speak, doesn’t even attempt to question him. He has no answers for the blond. Nothing to say. He can’t allow Erwin to get any closer to him than he already is. 

Levi glances out the window to see Erwin lives in downtown Sina—right across from the park. That must be why he was frequently there. The thought makes Levi squirm. He was always so close, so entangled in Levi’s secret. And now the blond is ensnared in it, possibly with no escape. 

The drive back is quick and quiet. Levi is thankful when Erwin pulls up by his residence hall rather than parking in the student parking lot. He goes to exit the car, not bothering to turn around. It is only when Erwin’s pained voice floats to his ears that he forces himself to pause. 

“Levi,” Erwin whispers, voice shaking. “Please. Just say something. Anything.” 

Levi tenses at Erwin’s strained voice. His chest aches uncontrollably. He can hear the blond’s labored breathing. Levi fights the urge to scream, to cry out in sorrow. He despises this. Never has he hated what he is so much. The thought sickens him. How can he live with this? How can he be like this? 

Slowly, Erwin reaches a shaking hand out and places it on Levi’s shoulder. He grips tightly, desperately trying to establish that Levi is still here, that the raven is still with him. He leans forward in his seat, resting his forehead against the back of Levi’s head. 

The pair stay still like that for many long, drawn-out moments, each breathing heavily, each lost in a storm of dejection and desperation.

Hesitantly, Erwin pulls away from Levi slightly. He brings his lips to the back of the raven’s head, kissing it lightly. Erwin breathes in Levi’s earthy scent, relishes in his soft, black strands tickling his nose. He kisses Levi gently, shifting away after a few moments to rest his cheek on the raven’s head. He rubs soothing little circles into Levi’s shoulder. Erwin can feel how tense he is, can practically sense his distress. Levi is like a wounded animal. It’s so fitting, really. 

Levi is almost startled when he feels hot tears not just falling, but flowing down his face. He can’t even remember the last time he cried. The day he met Hange, maybe. Poorly suppressed sobs wrack through his body, causing his entire form to shake against Erwin’s warm touch. 

Levi doesn’t understand what he’s feeling, he can hardly comprehend the intense hurt. His emotions are physically paining him, and he can’t understand why. He doesn’t want to understand why. He never wants to feel like this again. He feels simultaneously empty and overflowed with despair. The contradiction is exhausting. He needs to leave. He needs to get away from Erwin before he completely loses himself. The problem is, Levi doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want to be away from Erwin, but he knows he has to be. 

“Erwin,” Levi calls out, voice shaking from the convulsing overtaking his body. “I’m so sorry,” he chokes out. 

Levi practically flings himself from the car after that. He pulls away from the blond and scrambles out as fast as his aching body will allow. Levi doesn’t bother to look back; he can’t. He sprints away from the vehicle as quickly as his legs can carry him. He urges his body to go faster and faster, desperately trying to outrun his thoughts, feelings, and the man he’s leaving behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about fluff and romance in this fic, so some of you may be disappointed to learn things will sort themselves out in a timely fashion. I really just can't help myself. My poor babies deserve happiness. Thanks for reading!


	14. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to some realizations and makes some important decisions.

Levi sits on the edge of his seat in his Tuesday morning lecture. His fingers drum on the table restlessly, his eyes continuously darting around the open room even though the class isn’t scheduled to start for almost another twenty minutes. 

He had considered all weekend not even showing up anymore. Dropping out of the class, taking the fail. Hell, maybe even dropping out of school.  But with each hour that crawled by, Levi knew that he couldn’t do that. Kuchel’s words from all those weeks ago rang in his head endlessly. She was right. He had worked too hard, gone through too much to get here. 

Levi isn’t going to let his secret stop that. It had almost stopped him from attending university in the first place. From taking charge of his own path for the first time in his entire life. 

Levi is done with that. He is done with living in fear, done with constantly living his life detached from a world he may never belong in. He’ll never be able to carry on if he continues doing that. It’ll hurt too much, take too much of a toll on him. Maybe he’ll never belong in the normal world, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to give up. He needs to at least try. For Hange’s sake, for Kuchel’s sake, but mostly for his own sake. He owes it to himself, to everyone he loves to actually get the most out of the opportunities he is given. And that starts with Erwin. 

Levi doesn’t know what he and Erwin are. He realized over the weekend that they’re not friends. They never have been. They’ve been simultaneously too close yet too far apart to ever fit any sort of causal category. So what does that make them then? Levi doesn’t know, but he’s determined to find out. 

Levi had expected Erwin to contact him. To be inundated with calls and texts all weekend. It would have been fair. He had left the blond completely in limbo, barely talking to him, not explaining a thing. Levi feels immensely guilty about that. He owes Erwin so much more, and Erwin deserves so much better from him. Levi knows it. 

But still, he couldn’t bring himself to contact the blond on his own. It’s another step that Erwin has to take for them. Levi can’t do it by himself. He needs the blond’s guidance, the warmth of his kindness to direct his actions. But Erwin hasn’t called. He hasn’t even texted. Levi wonders if he’ll even show up today. He’s practically praying the blond will.

Levi glances at his phone. The minutes keep ticking by, but Erwin doesn’t show. He has gotten so used to the blond showing up early and flooding him with moronic questions and casual small talk, that the weight of his absence feels heavy and palpable. Levi squirms uncomfortably. He needs to see Erwin. He needs to talk to the blond. But does Erwin even want to talk to him? 

Levi wouldn’t be surprised if the man wants nothing to do with him anymore. Erwin is persistent, but he’s not unbreakable. Levi shudders to think that maybe he hurt the man, damaged any sense of normalcy and propriety that existed in his life. Maybe Erwin doesn’t even want to acknowledge what he now knows. Levi can’t imagine how Erwin could be coping with the weight of his newfound knowledge about the world around him. He should have been there for Erwin. He should have been there to help guide and comfort the blond through this. 

Levi sighs when Zackly walks in. He considers just getting up and leaving. He doesn’t want to be here, not without Erwin. Not without knowing that Erwin is alright. The hour drags, but Levi knows that he will not be able to call Erwin after, not even text him. He’s bad enough expressing himself to begin with. He owes Erwin an explanation in person, as strained and awkward as that may be for him. 

\---

Levi strides down the busy streets in the direction of downtown Sina. Cars fly past him, their speed swirling the cool breeze that tickles at Levi’s skin. He tightens his jacket around his body. 

All around him, autumn is burgeoning. The leaves of the trees shine in brilliant shades of oranges, browns and reds. The sun is shifting and paling in the sky—its light weakening as the days get shorter and the darkness of night stretches longer. The wind is brisk, dancing with the already fallen leaves scattered on the ground. 

His lungs strain in the air of the shifting seasons. Levi loves it. This is his favorite time to run, his favorite time to be out. The desire to shift prickles at his senses, but he can’t do that yet. He has something to take care of first. 

Levi was not surprised to find Erwin was absent from their Thursday lecture as well. He had expected it. The blond hasn’t contacted him in any way once. Levi had considered going to Mike, had considered going to just about anyone to ask after Erwin’s wellbeing. The blond is well known and well liked on campus. It wouldn’t be a stretch for someone to know where he is and how he’s doing. 

But Levi also knows that this is something he has to do on his own. For once, he’s the one that’s going to have to take the reins, that’s going to have to reach out to Erwin first. And if he’s going to do that, it’s going to be in person. 

Levi strides into Erwin’s apartment building, not giving his mind any time to doubt what he's doing. He doesn't know what he’s going to say. He hasn’t even thought about it. But then again, maybe that's a good thing. Levi knows that if he allowed himself to overthink his actions, he would have never had the courage to leave his dorm in the first place. 

Fourth door down on the third floor. Levi remembers exactly where Erwin lives. He strides up, not giving himself time to overassess his situation. 

He produces three sharp knocks on Erwin’s door, stepping back slightly to wait for the blond. 

Minutes tick by and Erwin doesn’t answer. Levi knocks more. A few times louder, a few times softer, but Erwin still doesn’t come. Is he asleep? Probably not considering it’s four p.m. on a Thursday. Is he intentionally not coming to the door? The thought makes Levi’s heart plummet. Erwin hasn’t been on campus all week, he hasn’t been at Maria’s, so he has to be here. 

Levi steps up and begins tapping lightly on Erwin’s door, quickly regressing to pounding loudly and angrily. He doesn’t care how childish and petulant the action is. He  _ needs _ to see Erwin. Levi doesn’t care what it takes to get himself to the blond. 

_ "Fuck,”  _ Levi hisses, pulling his red, aching hand away. 

Erwin isn’t answering. Is he intentionally ignoring him? Is the blond even okay? Levi doesn’t know, and it makes him panic slightly. 

Right before Levi is about to kick Erwin’s door, the blond’s neighbor steps out of her apartment and clears her throat. 

She is a frail-looking old woman, her grey hair wisping around her head. She is even shorter than Levi, her small frame slightly hunched over from the weight of many years of life. 

“Excuse me, dear. Can I help you?” The woman calls out. 

“Shit,” Levi mutters, immediately blushing at having spoken in such a manner to an elderly woman. “I, ah, I mean, umm…I’m - I’m a friend of Erwin’s,” he finishes stiltedly, internally cursing himself for being so bad at talking to people.

“Erwin isn’t in right now,” the woman says kindly. 

She doesn’t look particularly upset by Levi’s presence, more amused by his desperate antics than anything. 

“Oh,” Levi mumbles, cheeks tinted with red. 

“He’s at the hospital.”

“He’s at the hospital!” Levi yelps, immediately panicking. 

Levi’s thoughts storm. Erwin is at the hospital. Is he okay? What happened? He didn’t hurt himself, did he? 

“Visiting his mother,” the woman says calmly. 

“Oh,” Levi breaths out. “Oh fuck.” 

He bends over slightly in relief, clutching at his chest. Erwin is okay. He’s safe. 

“Would you like to come in for a cookie, dear? I just baked some,” the woman asks, breaking into Levi’s miniature panic attack. 

“Oh, umm, no. Not really. I need to go.” 

“Well, hang on a second then,” she says, disappearing into her apartment. 

She emerges a few moments later with a small cookie wrapped in a napkin and a piece of paper. 

“Here’s the address of the hospital if you’d like to go visit. And a snack for the road.” 

Levi has to resist the urge to wrap his arms around this stranger. The thought almost makes him laugh giddily. God, how moronic would it be for him to reveal his own disastrous, ridiculous secret to a complete stranger. 

Levi can’t help but smirk. Apart from Kuchel, he’s never wanted to hug anyone in his entire life. This must be Erwin’s affect on him. Levi doesn’t quite know how to feel about it yet. It’s new territory for him. But somehow he feels overwhelmingly thankful for the impact the blond’s presence has already had on his life. 

“Thank you,” Levi declares sincerely. “Thank you so much—”

“Mrs. Pixis,” the woman finishes warmly. 

“Right. I have to go,” Levi proclaims, spiriting away. 

The address isn’t far. If he hurries, he could be with Erwin in a matter of minutes. 

Levi darts down the street once he is back outside. The hospital is only a few blocks away. He runs the entire time, only pausing to catch his breath when he is right outside the main entrance. 

Levi strides up to the front desk, clearing his throat slightly to get the receptionist’s attention. 

“Excuse me. Which room is Mrs. Smith in?” Levi inquires in the most polite voice he can muster. 

“I’m sorry, but visiting hours are over for the day,” the woman declares, eyeing Levi suspiciously. 

No doubt he looks odd and out of place. He’s never stepped foot inside this hospital before and his clothes are completely disheveled from the run. Levi didn’t think he’d be thwarted so easily but he refuses to give up. 

“Umm, well, I’m a friend of Erwin’s,” he says lamely, not sure how else to get past this obstacle. 

The woman’s face immediately lights up. Levi has to suppress a scoff. Apparently that was the right thing to say. Just how many people like his annoying, overbearing, park-intruding, blond simpleton with a death wish? 

“Oh! Well, he’s in with Mrs. Smith right now if you want to see him. Umm, oncology ward, through the left hallway and three doors down on the right,” the receptionist declares brightly. 

“Thanks,” Levi mumbles out, darting away. 

Yet again, he doesn’t give himself time to mull over his actions. All he wants to do is see Erwin. It doesn’t matter how or where. Levi just needs to see him. 

The thought is abruptly halted. For the first time that day, Levi regrets not stopping to think about what he is doing. He walks up to the third door on the right and immediately freezes. There is a large window looking into the room. He sees Erwin sitting in a stiff chair, book in hand, reading to what looks to be a sleeping woman hooked up to multiple beeping monitors. 

Levi’s heart plummets. He sees the blue-brushed hydrangeas he and Erwin picked out almost a week ago sitting in a vase on a small side-table. Levi can’t help but feel he is intruding on an extremely private moment. 

Guilt twinges through him. After all the times he’s bitched to Erwin about privacy, Levi just barges up to his mother’s hospital room without a second thought. He didn’t even realize Erwin’s mother was in the hospital. The blond never said a word about it. 

Levi’s heart sinks thinking about all the things he truly doesn’t know about Erwin. He thought he had the blond easily figured out, but now Levi realizes there is so much more he never realized, never knew. He suddenly feels overwhelmingly out of place. 

Just as Levi is determining that he should leave Erwin in peace and find him another day, the blond glances up, as if sensing the raven’s eyes on him. Levi immediately freezes, his body trapped by Erwin’s piercing gaze. He can feel his cheeks heating brightly.

The pair stare at each other through the smudged glass for a while. Levi isn’t sure if seconds or minutes tick by. He is frozen in place. Erwin watches intently, his handsome features maintaining their passivity. Levi can’t tell what he's thinking. He sits, book in hand, staring keenly out. 

Levi practically jolts when he sees Erwin turn away and whisper something to his mom before rising from his chair. He can’t move. His head urges him to run away from this awkward, uncertain situation, but his legs refuse to budge. Slowly, Erwin makes his way out to the hallway. Levi blushes brightly, looking away. 

Erwin leans against the closed door, watching Levi fidget and tug at his coat. It doesn’t take long for Levi to realize he’s going to have to be the one to speak first. He bites at his lip. He deserves this. He knows it. But the thought doesn’t make it any easier. 

“Umm, hey,” he mumbles, eyes still turned down. 

“Hey,” Erwin mimics quietly. 

Levi bites at his lip, huffing slightly. The blond could at least try a little harder. It’s not like he’s a stranger to Levi’s anti-social tendencies. 

“Umm, so…,” Levi starts, letting the sentence die off. 

Fuck! What is he supposed to say? He really should have thought this through more. 

“How did you know I was here?” Erwin asks, back still leaning against the door. 

“Oh, your neighbor told me.” 

“Mrs. Pixis?”

“Hmm,” Levi hums, glancing up. 

Erwin smiles. “She’s such a nice woman.” 

“Oh, yeah. She gave me a cookie,” Levi mumbles awkwardly. 

The tiniest semblance of a laugh bursts from Erwin’s lips. Levi blushes and looks away. Maybe he underestimated living under a rock for the rest of his life. 

“So, umm,” Levi continues. “Look, I…umm, I, ah, I…  _ fuck _ ,” he huffs. 

“Take your time,” Erwin declares, simpering slightly. 

Levi narrows his eyes at the blond. The bastard’s enjoying this. He’s enjoying watching Levi awkwardly stumble over himself in a half-assed attempt to express his feelings. 

Levi scoffs. “You’re an insufferable bastard, you know that?” 

“Oh?” Erwin asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I thought you fucking died or something.”

“You did?” 

“No shit. You didn’t come to class all fucking week. I got to your apartment and your neighbor told me you were at the hospital.” 

“Were you worried?” Erwin asks, unable to suppress his smirking any longer. 

“Was I worried? Was I worried! I thought I fucking killed you!” Levi practically yells, fuming at the blond chuckling in front of him. 

“Killed me?” Erwin laughs, simpering at the seething raven. 

“You could have called me. You could have texted. You could have done  _ something _ .”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin says sincerely. “I - I didn’t know what to do.”

Levi huffs. “It’s not your fault,” he mumbles. “I didn’t know what to do either.” 

“Levi—” Erwin starts softly. 

“Don’t,” Levi interrupts, cutting him off. 

The raven lets out a heavy breath, squirming slightly. 

“I’m—I’m sorry, Erwin. I, well… I’m just sorry.”

“I know,” Erwin says softly, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“You were gone all week.” 

“My mom had an emergency surgery on Tuesday. I’ve been staying with her the whole week.” 

“Oh fuck,” Levi declares gruffly, immediately blushing at his uncouth response. 

“I figured you needed some space too,” Erwin continues. 

“Oh, umm,” Levi starts, pausing for a moment. He’s bites at his lip, not sure how to continue.

Finally, Levi huffs. “Aren’t you scared or something?” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums, considering Levi’s question. “No… I’m not scared. A bit surprised. Very confused. But not scared.” 

“A  _ bit  _ surprised?” Levi asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well,” Erwin smirks. “To be honest, I always kind of thought you were that fox.” 

Levi scoffs. “No fucking way.” 

“Yes,” Erwin chuckles. “You look exactly the same. I mean, I kept telling myself that you couldn’t be… well, an animal. But I still kind of believed it.” 

Levi scowls at Erwin, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Really, the nerve of this man. For a moment Levi actually believed that he had shocked Erwin to death. 

“You’re the worst,” Levi huffs, glaring at the smirking blond. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m still very confused. A little concerned, too.” 

“Oh, a  _ little _ concerned,” Levi retorts, scowling. 

“Slightly.” Erwin smiles coyly. 

“Well…umm, if you’re not busy, I, ah, I guess I have some explaining to do,” Levi stutters. 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums, pulling his body off the door. 

Erwin steps up to Levi, reaching out to lightly brush the bangs out of the raven’s eyes. He brings his hand down, caressing Levi’s small face and rubbing little circles into his cheek. 

“Yeah, I’m not busy,” Erwin says softly. “There’s a cafe a block away. We can talk there.” 

“Ri—right,” Levi mumbles, blushing profusely.

“Your cheeks are red,” Erwin notes.

“I ran here.” 

“You did?” the blond asks, grinning. 

“Well, it wasn’t very far,” Levi grumbles, eyes darting away from Erwin’s shining gaze.

“Hmm,” Erwin hums, caressing Levi’s burning face. 

Levi blushes even brighter when the blond starts twisting a strand of his hair around his fingers. Really, why does Erwin have to go out of his way to tease him? 

“Come on.” Erwin smiles, breaking the silence and snaking his arms behind Levi’s back to push him lightly along. 

“Wait, what about your mom?” 

“She’s been asleep for a while.”

“Oh… right.” 

Erwin rests his hand lightly on the small of Levi’s back as they make their way out of the hospital. Levi scowls slightly as the receptionist smiles brightly at Erwin, blushing when the blond waves at her. He lets Erwin lead him to the coffee shop a few paces away. 

“Tea?” Erwin asks as they step inside. 

“You don’t have to get me anything.” 

“But I want to,” Erwin grins, pulling out a chair for Levi to sit in before striding up to the counter. 

Levi huffs, watching Erwin walk off. He doesn’t quite know what to think, what to do. This is going better than he expected, but now he actually has to explain his kitsune heritage to Erwin. Levi doesn’t even know how to do that. He really hasn’t explained much to Hange even. Nothing beyond the basics. 

Erwin smiles brightly as he comes back with their drinks, setting Levi’s tea in front of him. 

“So,” Erwin begins. 

Levi sighs. “Umm… I don’t really know where to start.” 

“How many people know?” 

“Normal people? Just Hange.”

“Normal?” 

“Oh come on, Erwin. How many people do you know spontaneously transform into foxes?” 

“Fair enough,” Erwin chuckles. “So, umm, is this a you thing?” 

Levi snorts. “A me thing? No, it’s a family thing.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums. “So Kuchel and Mikasa—”

“Yeah.” 

“Is that why you disappeared at that picnic?” 

“Oh that,” Levi snorts. “Yeah, Mikasa shifted when Eren fell on her.” 

“Huh?”

“Umm, we can get to that later. That’s a… whole other issue.” 

“Oh okay,” Erwin chuckles sheepishly. 

“Umm, so… fuck, this is weird.”

“Take your time,” Erwin says gently, reaching out to take Levi’s hand. 

“Right, so I guess fox isn’t quite right.” 

“No?”

“Umm, no. Kitsune—a fox spirit.” 

Erwin’s brow crinkles. “Yo--you’re a spirit?”

“Well, kind of. It’s hard to explain. I  _ am  _ a fox, but not a normal one. It’s a physical manifestation. It’s not like I’m a ghost or anything. I’m more of… a messenger. 

“A messenger?” 

“Yeah, all kitsune are messengers for the goddess Inari. We carry out her divine will on Earth when she asks us to. We also have connections to the other deities and spirits that exist on Earth.” 

“Umm,” Erwin chuckles. “You lost me a bit.”

“You really shouldn’t think about it too much. It just gets confusing.” 

“Just a bit,” Erwin smiles, squeezing Levi’s hand. “So, umm, ar--are you even human?” 

Levi huffs. “Yes but no.” 

“Ah, yes. Very clear,” Erwin teases. 

Levi scowls. “I  _ am  _ human, but at the same time I’m also completely a fox spirit. I’m actually, ah, more comfortable as a fox most of the time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Levi mumbles, averting his eyes. 

Erwin squeezes his hand, smiling gently. Levi has to hide his blush with his cup of tea.

“So,” Erwin says after a moment. “Inari?”

“Umm, maybe we should get into that another day.” 

“Fair enough,” Erwin smiles. “So, Mikasa and the picnic.” 

“Oh, yeah. That’s not really normal. My family is cursed—”

“Cursed!?” Erwin proclaims, cutting Levi off.

“Another day.”

“Ri—right… But your family specifically, meaning there are others?” 

“Of course. We’re not the only clan of Kitsune.” 

“Oh.”

“I mean, it’s not like it’s common. It’s not like every other person on the street can magically turn into a fox, but we’re not the only spirits who serve Inari.” 

“Okay… but you're different?”

“Yeah. In two ways. Full moons—we’re forced to shift for indefinite periods of time. And being embraced by the opposite gender forces us to instantly shift.” 

“Oh, geez. So when Eren fell over…”

“Yeah.”

“And when you were gone from class for days—”

“Yeah.”

“And that’s not normal?”

Levi snorts. “Normal? No, that isn’t normal, even for us.” 

“Because you’re cursed?”

“Yes.”

“But we’ll get to that another day?”

Levi shrugs. “I mean, if you’re not scared off by then.”

Erwin smirks, lacing his fingers between Levi’s. 

“You can’t scare me off that easily. I guess I know why you were so reluctant with the personal details now.” 

Levi scoffs. “No shit. Feel bad yet?”

“Oh, not at all. On the contrary, I’m very happy I refused to leave you alone.” 

Levi scowls, pulling his eyes away from Erwin’s shining cerulean ones to look down at their entwined hands. 

“Why are you doing that?” Levi asks. 

Erwin shrugs. “Because I want to.”

“Why?”

Erwin smirks, pulling his hand out of Levi’s and getting up. He walks around the table to stand in front of the raven. 

Levi squirms under Erwin’s intense gaze. The blond is staring down at him, his bright eyes gleaming. Slowly, Erwin reaches out his hand and places it under Levi’s chin, raising the raven’s face up. He leans in and connects his lips to Levi’s. 

The kiss is light and chaste, but Levi has never felt more intimate with anyone in his life. His senses tingle in anticipation as Erwin’s soft lips move against his. Levi practically melts into the heat of the blond’s body, leaning further into the kiss. He almost wishes that Erwin won’t pull away, but the blond does after a moment. 

Erwin smiles lightly, his gentle fingertips brushing the bangs out of Levi’s eyes. He caresses the raven’s blushing face, rubbing light circles into his cheek. 

“Come on,” Erwin says after a moment, gesturing towards the door. 

“Where are we going?” Levi asks breathlessly, standing on shaky legs. His heart is still beating erratically in his chest. 

“My apartment if that’s okay. We can keep talking there.” 

Levi shrugs, trying to appear far more nonchalant than he feels. 

Erwin smirks, weaving his hand into Levi’s again. The pair walk out of the little coffee shop and into the rapidly cooling evening air. The sun is setting fast, shining stars already dotting the sky brightly. 

“So,” Levi says after a few minutes of silence. “Your mom?”

“Lymphatic cancer. She was first diagnosed five years ago. She went through everything—chemotherapy, immunotherapy, radiation. The doctors declared her cancer free after a year, but then it came back more aggressively than the first time.” 

“Erwin, I—,” Levi falters, struggling to find the right words. 

“I know,” Erwin says gently, squeezing his hand. 

The pair walk back in relative quiet. Levi relishes in the cool evening air, in being so close to Erwin, feeling the blond’s heat at his side. For the first time since moving to Sina, he feels at ease. 

It doesn’t take them long to reach Erwin’s apartment complex. Levi shivers as the heated, in-door air hits his chilled skin. He follows Erwin up to the third floor, trailing languidly behind the blond. 

Erwin glances back. “You okay?” he asks, stopping outside his door. 

“Yeah.”

“So, do you want me to make you some food? Or we could get take out, or—”

“—Erwin,” Levi declares, cutting off the blond.

“Yeah?”

“Can we go somewhere?”

“Sure,” Erwin smiles. “Where’d you have in mind?”

“The park.” 

Erwin's smile stretches into a grin as he stares back at Levi. His ocean eyes shine with delight and anticipation. 

“Really?” He asks excitedly. 

Levi nods, grabbing Erwin’s hand and pulling him along back down the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize some of you were probably very ready to have this happen, and others would have been happy to have this burn for another ten chapters. I, personally, am an impatient soul. These two still have a lot of things to figure out and learn about each other, though, so it will definitely be a constantly developing relationship between them. Also, don't know why I decided to give Pixis a wife, but she will constantly be an adorable and supportive character of their relationship. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	15. Moonlit Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I honestly just forgot to update this. Hopefully the complete devotion to fluff in this one makes up for it.

“Turn around.”

“Levi,” Erwin chuckles, his smirk widening in the dying colors of the pale, autumn sky. 

“I’m serious. Close your eyes.” 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen this before.” 

“Don’t care.”

“I carried you to my bed after you changed back last week.” 

“Don’t give a fuck. Turn around.” 

Erwin simpers, sighing lightly with a dramatic, little huff. He turns his back to Levi, even going so far as to cover his eyes with his hand just to tease the raven. 

Levi scoffs. “If you peek before I’m fully transformed, I’ll bite your shins.” 

Erwin laughs. “Somehow that doesn’t sound like much of a threat.” 

“You’ll regret saying that when you can’t walk anymore,” Levi grumbles, pulling off his coat. 

The pair are standing in the little wilderness of Sina Central Park. The sun is dying quickly in the western sky. All around, the forest hums with signs of life. Fireflies buzz lazily in the evening air, lighting up as darkness stretches over the park. Small critters dart around on the forest floor, tumbling into and out of the brush with ease. The limp branches of the pendula trees hang listlessly over the pair, casting eerie shadows along the leaf-scattered ground.

Levi shivers in the cold air as he pulls off his clothes and stashes them in the brush. It’s always easier to transform this way, but he can’t help but feel a little self-conscious with Erwin standing only a few paces away from him. As promised, the blond has his back turned to him, not even attempting to peer around. Erwin is a tease, but he’s not rude—something that Levi is thankful for. 

He had debated with himself the entire walk back from the coffee shop whether he wanted to show Erwin his kitsune form. Not that the blond hasn’t already seen it, but somehow this is fundamentally different than any interactions they’ve had when Levi was a fox before. 

His heart beats loudly in his chest. He’s nervous. Levi isn’t used to so openly and willingly sharing private pieces of his life with others. And being a kitsune is easily the most arduous secret he holds. It is such a personal and intimate part of his existence. Levi can’t help but feel anxious showing it to Erwin. 

Levi is thankful when he is able to transform easily. He was a little worried that the nerves would make it difficult. But being a fox is so much a part of who Levi is, sometimes it’s what he prefers to be, that he is able to shift with ease, effortlessly settling into his smaller form. He licks at his paws a bit to clean his fur before trotting over to Erwin. 

Levi bumps his nose into the back of Erwin’s legs to get the blond’s attention. 

Erwin turns around, eyes sweeping down to take in Levi’s small form. He breaks out into a stretching grin, a giddy laugh escaping his lips. 

Levi shifts his weight between his paws nervously. He’s sure if he were still a human, he’d be blushing right now. 

Erwin crouches down to be at eye-level with Levi, his gaze intently trained on the little creature in front of him. He smiles brightly, his eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight shifting in the sky. 

“You look exactly the same,” he notes. 

Levi scoffs, fidgety restlessly between his paws. 

“You even have the same facial expression,” Erwin chuckles. 

Levi growls playfully, nudging his nose into Erwin’s shoulder. 

“Seriously, I’ve never seen a fox look annoyed.” 

Levi rolls his narrow eyes. Honestly, how many foxes does this impertinent blond think he’s seen? He trots around Erwin lightly, perking his ears when he hears the blond follow. 

Levi rummages through the undergrowth, leading Erwin through paths and trails he’s carved out in his little forest. The urban wilderness is beautiful this time of night, smelling heavily of earthy pine and wilted sage. Levi takes Erwin through the brush and in between the low hanging trees, showing him hidden spots no human would dare to venture into for fear of being lost in the overgrown vegetation. 

Erwin laughs as he watches Levi dart after rabbits and rodents that stumble onto their path, chasing the fidgety little creatures around a bit before trotting back to the blond’s side. 

Levi trots around his urban wilderness, exploring every new smell and sound his sharp senses detect. He loves being out at this time of night, feeling the cold breeze spiral through his fur and watching the forest buzz with a new kind of life as darkness settles over the sky. Levi weaves his small body between Erwin’s legs, brushing lightly against the blond and attempting to trip him every now and then. 

A roguish smile plays at Erwin’s lips as he stares down at Levi, his blue eyes holding a daring mischievousness that makes Levi growl playfully. He is delighted when Erwin breaks out into a run, sprinting through the brush to chase after him and grab lightly at his bristly fur. 

Levi dashes in between Erwin’s legs, nipping lightly at the blond’s heels and teasing him further into the undergrowth. He is peeved when the blond has to stop and catch his breath, his energy sapped from the difficulty of navigating the dense foliage. 

Erwin sits heavily on the forest floor, his chest heaving up and down as his lungs gasp in the cold night air. Levi ambles up to him, intentionally brushing his prickly tail along the blond’s back, causing Erwin to laugh and swat it away. He nuzzles his nose affectionately into Erwin’s shoulder before going to sit down next to the blond. 

After a few moments of quiet, Levi meanders his way into Erwin’s lap, nudging at the blond’s hand. Erwin seems to get the message, chuckling as he weaves his fingers through the soft fur of Levi’s neck. Levi mewls happily, relishing in the gentle touches. 

The pair spend a long time like that—Levi nestled in Erwin’s lap, growing sleepy with the blond’s fingers entwining in his fur, and Erwin staring out into the dark vegetation, a thoughtful look on his face. Once Levi is certain he will fall asleep if they stay like this much longer, he jumps up, yawning widely and stretching his short limbs. 

Erwin glances over at him, a small smile gracing his lips. Levi cuddles against the blond’s leg before trotting away, ears perking when he hears Erwin get up and follow him. He leads Erwin back to the center of the forest, pausing a few paces from where he stashed his clothes. Levi sits back on his haunches and stares intently up at Erwin, trying to get the message across. 

Erwin chuckles, simpering brightly. “What?” he asks playfully. 

Levi huffs, wriggling his little body in annoyance. The audacity of this man. He even goes so far as to dip his head down and hide his eyes between his paws, even though Levi knows Erwin understands what he’s getting at. 

Erwin laughs warmly at Levi’s miffed expression, dropping his body to the forest floor and laying back on the leaf-scattered ground. He rests an arm over his face, covering his eyes in the crook of his elbow. 

Levi takes the opportunity to change back, glancing skeptically at Erwin. 

“You swear you’re not looking?” Levi calls over. 

Erwin smirks. “I absolutely swear to you that I’m not looking.” 

“Fine,” Levi huff. “Wait there.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums as Levi goes to quickly redress. 

He relishes in the warm fabric embracing his cold skin. As much as he likes shifting in the fall, it gets increasingly annoying to change back the colder it becomes. 

Levi makes his way quietly back to Erwin, careful not to disturb the vegetation of the forest too much. He finds the blond still laying on the ground, his arm draped over his eyes. 

“You’re not looking, right?” Levi asks. 

“Will you hurry up and get dressed already,” Erwin laughs. 

Levi huffs, dropping to the ground next to Erwin and crawling over tentatively. He hovers above the blond, hesitating. 

“Hello,” Erwin says quietly, keeping his arm draped over his eyes. 

“I‘m dressed,” Levi notes. 

“I know.” 

“How could you have known?” 

“I watched you.”

“Erwin!”

“I’m teasing,” Erwin chuckles. 

Levi scoffs, draping his hand over Erwin’s arm still covering his azure eyes and stroking lightly at the cooled skin. 

“You swear you’re not looking?” Levi asks. 

“I didn’t realize this was still a problem.”

“Erwin!” 

The blond simpers, pulling his arm away to reveal his closed eyes. 

Levi huffs. The audacity of this man. 

Slowly, he leans down, brushing his lips lightly against Erwin’s. The blond responds immediately, lacing his fingers behind Levi’s head and gently pulling him further into the kiss. Levi is startled when he feels Erwin’s tongue poke at his closed lips. Hesitantly, he opens them. 

Erwin wastes no time slipping his tongue in and exploring around. Levi feels his body relaxing into the kiss. An odd sensation pools in his gut. The feeling is good. Really good, but at the same time insatiable. 

Levi shudders slightly. His body is becoming alight with an odd yearning, an impulse and intrigue that he had never quite known in his years of seclusion. Erwin slides his tongue around, skillfully exploring every crevice of the raven’s mouth. Levi is alarmed when his body shudders, a heated tingling racing down his spine. An involuntary moan escapes his parted lips. 

Levi pulls away hurriedly, blushing brightly at the little trail of saliva that connects their mouths. Erwin smiles warmly up at him, stroking his fingers along the length of Levi’s face. 

Levi sighs, pulling his hovering body away from Erwin’s and going to lay down next to the blond. He still feels odd. Slightly tingly and filled with an odd heat. This is definitely new territory for him, but he’s a little too embarrassed to talk to Erwin about it. 

Erwin scooches a bit closer and reaches out for Levi’s hand, interlacing their fingers. The pair lay in silence, listening to the soft humming of the forest. 

“Hey, Levi,” Erwin calls out after a few minutes of quiet. 

“Hmm,” Levi hums. 

“Do you want to go out with me?”

“Out? We’re already out.” 

Erwin chuckles. “On a date.” 

“Oh,” Levi blushes. “Umm, I don’t know. I’ve never really been on a date before.” 

“Really?” Erwin asks, propping himself up on his elbow to get a better view of the raven. 

Levi squirms under his intent gaze. 

“No shit. The whole magical fox thing was kind of a deterrent,” Levi grumbles, hating how embarrassed he feels by something that has never once bothered him before.

“Well,” Erwin declares, grinning widely. “I guess I’ll just have to make it a really good date.” 

Levi huffs. “I never said yes.” 

“Oh?” Erwin says, scooting even closer to Levi. 

He brings his fingertips to the raven’s face, softly tracing the shape of his small nose and alluring eyes. Languidly, Erwin leans down and places a gentle kiss on Levi’s forehead, trailing his lips along the raven’s skin and kissing at his temple. He has to suppress a chuckle when he feels Levi’s face heating under his, the raven’s small body squirming. 

Levi lets out a sharp exhale as Erwin pulls away. The blond simpers.

“So?” 

Levi scowls up at Erwin. “Whatever.” he huffs. 

Erwin chuckles. “I’ll take that as an enthusiastic yes.” 

“Enthusiastic my ass,” Levi grumbles, pushing on Erwin to get the blond off of him. 

He stands and brushes the small specks of dirt dotting his clothing, glancing down at Erwin still laying on the forest floor, looking up at him. 

“Come on. We should get back.” 

“Okay, I can take you back to campus.” 

“What about food?” Levi practically whimpers. His stomach has been growling for the past hour. 

“I’ll text Hange to pick you something up.”

“What? Why?”

“I can’t reveal my culinary genius to you before our date. I do aim to impress, you know.” 

“Can’t we just buy some fucking food?” Levi grumbles. 

“Nope. Too much like a date.” 

“We’ve gone out for food before.”

“This is different.”

Levi scoffs. “You’re an insufferable bastard.” 

“I know,” Erwin smirks, rising and brushing himself off. 

“Since when do you talk to Hange, anyways?” 

“Well, we did have a class together as freshman, and she gave me her number after the night Kuchel made hot pot.” 

“What!? Why?” 

“Moral support and advice.” 

“About what?”

Erwin glances at Levi, grinning. The raven scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, she offered it to me,” Erwin chuckles. 

“I’m gonna kill her,” Levi huffs. “Can’t keep her damn nose out of anything,” he mumbles. 

“Don’t get too mad at her. She was about the only person who successfully convinced me that you didn’t hate me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Levi grumbles. “Exactly how many people did you talk to about this?” 

“A lot,” Erwin chuckles. “Mike, Hange, Kuchel, Historia—” 

“—You talked to Historia, and my  _ mom _ .” 

“Historia was kind of accidental. She just provided a much needed boost in my confidence.” 

“That’s the last thing you need,” Levi mutters. 

Erwin smirks, bumping lightly into Levi’s side. 

“But my mom, really?” 

Erwin shrugs. “I was pretty desperate. You don’t exactly send clear signals.” 

Levi scoffs. “I thought me telling you to fuck off all those times was pretty damn clear.”

“Oh, but aren’t you happy I didn’t?” Erwin declares, draping his arm around Levi’s shoulder. 

“Not so sure about that,” Levi grumbles. 

Erwin laughs lightly, bending down to kiss Levi on the top of his head. The pair make their way back to Erwin’s car. 

Levi can’t get his heart to calm down the entire time, but he doesn’t mind so much. He has a feeling it’s going to be like that more often than not now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write these two going on a date. Hopefully I actually get it out in a reasonable amount of time!


	16. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's introspective reflection about feelings, relationships, and also a ton of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not dead. Hopefully the fluff makes up for the lateness of the chapter.

“Oh, my God, Levi. I can’t believe this!”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Seriously, this is so big for you!”

“Hange, please don’t make a big deal out of this.” 

“How could I not? This is Erwin fucking Smith we’re talking about!”

“So?”

“Oh come on, Levi. You do know everyone on this campus practically loves the guy. You couldn’t imagine how many people ask  _ him  _ out.” 

“Great.” 

Hange huffs dramatically, smirking slightly at her best friend’s dispassionate attitude towards his upcoming date only hours away now. The pair are in the raven’s dorm. Hange is lying propped up against the pillows on Levi’s bed, ceaselessly attempting to wrangle out any details she can about his fast approaching outing. Levi is sitting at his desk, typing lightly on his computer and trying (and failing) to ignore his nosy best friend. 

He’s nervous, Hange can tell. To anyone else, Levi’s detachment might be a sign of indifference, but Hange knows that it’s the complete opposite. Levi gets lost in his own world easily. She can imagine his thoughts are flying right now, his nerves completely frazzling in that small body of his. He’s trying to calm himself down in his own manner, and coming off as aloof and nonchalant is one of the ways he goes about doing that. 

It’s not just a date, it’s Levi’s first date. Hange couldn’t be more happy for him, and her moody best friend couldn't have picked a better person to go out with. Erwin is kind, intelligent, and well liked in every sphere he spends time in. Plus, he’s been into Levi for weeks. And Levi, whether or not he even realized it, has returned Erwin’s feelings for a long time now, too. 

Hange first noticed at the campus picnic. Levi is not a very verbal person. He relies on physical actions to express his emotions and feelings almost to a fault. On top of that, he is also an extremely guarded person. He doesn’t go out of his way to talk with or be around strangers. In fact, he actively avoids it. So when Hange saw Levi and Erwin working together at that picnic, it was not only how much they were talking that caught her attention, but more how  _ close _ Levi was allowing Erwin to stand to him. 

The difficulty of his secret has always meant that Levi lets no one get close to him. He makes no exceptions, even keeping Hange herself at a respectful distance at all times. But when she saw how Erwin was inching over next to Levi, teasing him, brushing against him, she knew Erwin was different. Levi treated him differently, whether he realized it or not. 

“So, what’re you gonna wear?” Hange asks, attempting to drag her best friend out of the buzzing little world inside his head. 

“Clothes,” Levi grunts, eyes still intently focused on his computer screen. 

“Really, grumpy pants? I’m sure Erwin would  _ love _ it if you went naked.” 

Levi wastes no time flinging a notebook resting on his desk at Hange’s head. Hange cackles raucously. That certainly got his attention. 

Levi huffs loudly, dragging his body out of his desk chair and flinging himself onto his bed by Hange’s feet. He groans dejectedly into his mattress. He’s barely been able to focus all day. Every time he thinks about his date later this evening, his heart starts beating erratically and his chest feels pinched. This is completely new territory for him, and Levi isn't sure he likes it. He couldn’t get any work done all day. He could barely focus in his classes. His thoughts have been drifting to Erwin every second of the entire day. When he woke up, grabbed breakfast with Hange, suffered through a lecture on modern political theory, Erwin was always on his mind. 

Levi is nervous. Surprisingly so. Overwhelmingly so. He’s never been on a date, has never even wanted to go on one. In truth, Erwin is about the only person he’s ever felt attracted to. Growing up the way he did, he barely got the chance to interact with people outside his family. His secret has always hindered him from being able to go out easily with anyone, so Levi never bothered to focus on it. He’s always thought the idea of having a significant other, an emotional and physical partner to share his love and his life with, was something completely out of his reach. 

He had accepted that a long time ago. In fact, it barely bothered him. He had spent his entire life closing himself off to others that the fact that he’s not once been in a relationship has never troubled him. He just always assumed that if he were to become involved with another person, it would be with a member of another kitsune clan arranged by Kenny. He’s always seen romantic relationships more as a duty than a necessity. That is, until now. 

Levi is frightened of how much Erwin makes him feel. Not just emotionally, but physically as well. Until last night, Levi had never kissed anyone in his life. When Erwin had kissed him, Levi felt more than alive, he felt  _ alight _ . There was a physical heat that had pooled in his body. A deep, carnal desire to get closer, to go further than he ever has before. And that scares Levi. He is pretty much the definition of inexperience in every aspect of the concept. He’s terrible with his own emotions, he’s terrible with the emotions of others, he frequently gets lost in his own thoughts and musings that he pays little attention to the world around him, and he’s never been physically intimate with anyone. 

Not that Levi isn’t curious. He has his own desires and impulses, he’s just never explored them. He’s always believed that the luxury of traversing that side of his human existence was something he would never get to do. Not easily at least. For a while he had accepted that, had even been okay with it. But now, Levi isn’t so sure what to feel. Will Erwin expect anything tonight? Will he expect them to go further than they already have? It is only a first date, but their situation is anything but traditional. Levi is sure about that. 

He feels close to Erwin, connected with him in a way he’s never felt with any outsider, but that doesn’t mean Levi is ready to have sex with Erwin. He’s worried that will upset the blond. Levi doesn’t want to admit that he’s inexperienced, that the entire idea of physical intimacy makes him anxious at best. He’s too embarrassed to. But he also has a feeling the topic will come up sooner rather than later, and he doesn’t quite know how to cope with that. 

“What’s wrong, smallfry?” Hange’s voice calls, cutting into Levi’s storming thoughts. 

Levi sighs loudly, knowing he can’t hide from his best friend and her razor sharp senses forever. 

“What the fuck am I doing, Hange? I’m a mess. I can’t even deal with my own emotions. How am I supposed to support another person when I can’t even support myself?” 

“Hey, hey,” Hange says softy, reaching down to grasp Levi’s hand in hers. “You are  _ not  _ a mess, Levi. You’re stressing yourself out for nothing. It’s just a first date. Everyone takes things at their own pace. There’s no standard timeline for going out and falling in love. Things will come in time, and if you need to go at a snail's pace to get there, that’s completely okay.” 

“What if Erwin doesn’t want that? What if he gets mad or annoyed?”

“Levi,” Hange chuckles lightly. “Erwin is literally head over heels for you. He has been for weeks. Plus, he’s just a really kind person. He’ll be more than happy to take this at any speed you want. And if he isn’t, then it’s not worth your time.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Fuuuck,” Levi whines into his mattress. “Why is this the  _ worst _ ?” 

“Hey, no one said relationships were easy.”

“But it doesn’t have to be this fucking hard! I can’t even focus!”

Hange laughs heartily. “That just means you  _ really  _ like him.” 

“Wonderful,” Levi huffs, rolling his eyes. 

“It’ll be great, shortstuff. Plus, Erwin is super popular. He may be able to introduce you to new people and circles you could really enjoy.” 

“That makes it worse,” Levi groans.

“What? How?” Hange asks kindly in a poor attempt to hide her snickering. 

“Everyone fucking loves him. Like, everyone. I go out of my way to  _ avoid _ everyone. I don’t want to be inundated with fucking  _ strangers  _ just because I’m associated with Erwin.” 

“Levi, if that’s something you’re really worried about, you should talk to Erwin. You have your own boundaries as much as he has his.”

“ _ Ugh _ !”

“What now?” Hange is practically cackling at this point. 

Levi has never been so open with her before. She is really amazed at how fast Erwin is wearing off on him. The raven is already less moody, more open, and more willing to be pulled out of his own little world of existence. 

“Talking. Talking about shit. We have to talk about how we feel, and what we want, and shit like that.” 

“Yup, Levi. Communication is key in any type of relationship.”

“Ugh, Hange. I’m terrible at communication.”

“I know, babe.” 

Hange chortles when Levi lifts his head to shoot her a murderous glare. 

“Practice, Levi. You have to practice,” she chuckles. 

“Fine. Whatever. If I have to, I’ll talk about my feelings and do all that touchy feely shit that couples do. Besides, it’s only the first date. It’s nothing serious. Not a big deal. We’ll just talk and shit…”

Hage sits simpering as she watches Levi verbally express the storm of thoughts plaguing his head about his date. He’s  _ finally  _ talking, finally opening up. She’ll have to remember to give Erwin a hug the next time she sees him. This is such a huge step for him. It’s so healthy, so normal, and Levi deserves it. He deserves to have an amazing first date, and to be happy. And if there’s anyone that can provide that, it’s Erwin Smith. 

“Okay,” Levi sighs after a moment. “Help me. I want to look approachable.” 

“Approachable? How about sexy?” Hange declares, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. 

Levi scowls. “Umm, no. It’s fucking cold outside, and I just want to be comfortable.”

“Okay, okay,” Hange says, rising from the bed and striding to Levi’s closet. “Let’s see…”

\---

Levi stands fidgeting outside his residence hall. He left his room close to thirty minutes early to wait for Erwin. His heart is pounding wildly. He feels uncomfortable. It’s cold outside, he’s not dressed in all black like he normally would be, and the realization that with each minute that ticks by the sooner he’ll get to see Erwin frazzles Levi’s nerves. 

His pep talk with Hange had definitely helped, but it did nothing to ease the anxiousness bubbling in his stomach. Doubt drifts back to Levi. What are they supposed to talk about? What will they even do? Erwin had provided him practically no details. The blond’s barley even texted him since their exploration in the park last night. 

Levi was sure he’d be inundated with texts and questions from Erwin about kitsune matters, but the blond has been surprisingly quiet on that subject. Surprisingly quiet on every subject. He texted Levi to wait for him outside the raven’s residence hall at 6 p.m., but that was it the whole day. It doesn’t sit well with Levi. Erwin always goes out of his way to bug him. What is the blond planning? 

Levi’s mind drifts again to thoughts of Erwin’s expectations for the evening. He doesn’t want to let the man down, but at the same time Levi wants to respect his own boundaries. It’s the happy medium that he doesn’t want to talk about. He doesn’t even want to address it. Even though Hange is correct about communication, it doesn’t make it any easier for Levi. 

“Hey,” a voice calls, snapping the raven out of his brooding. 

Levi turns to see Erwin standing a few paces away from him, his body wrapped in a long, beige coat, a small simper playing at his lips. 

Levi’s heart jolts. 

“Erwin! We’re not supposed to meet for another fifteen minutes.” 

“I know, but I knew you’d be out here.”

Levi’s eyes narrow. “How could you have known that?”

Erwin shrugs, smiling lightly. “I just did.” 

There is a pause. Levi bites at his lip. What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do? His heart is beating loudly in his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if Erwin could hear it. If the whole damn world could hear it. Levi fidgets, pulling at the sleeves of his coat restlessly. Erwin is watching him intently, that annoying little smile playing at his lips. Levi isn’t sure if he wants to punch it off the blond’s face, or stride up and kiss him intensely. 

“So,” Erwin says after a moment. “Shall we?” 

Levi huffs. “I don’t even know where we’re going.” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“I hate surprises.” 

“I know,” Erwin grins, walking up to Levi and grabbing his hand to pull him along. He interlaces his fingers with the raven’s, squeezing lightly. 

“A hint would be nice,” Levi grumbles. 

Erwin glances over, smirking.

“Hmm, let’s see,” he hums, glancing up in mock consideration. “The evening will feature riveting discussions where I demonstrate to you how good of a conversationalist I am, exquisite French cuisine that will give you a glimpse into my culinary genius, and a number of red wines that will exhibit my refined sense of taste.” 

“And this is all to…what? Demonstrate how much of a pompous asshole you are?” Levi retorts. 

“I like to think of myself as a cultured asshole.” 

“Well, cultured asshole, I’m only eighteen. It’s going to be hard for you to demonstrate your  _ refined  _ sense of taste when I can’t even drink your bougie-ass alcoholic grape juice.” 

“Yes, I did consider that, and that’s why I decided we shouldn’t go out to a restaurant.” 

“You don’t even know if I drink.”

“Sure I do.”

Levi scoffs. “Yeah? And how’d you figure that one out?” 

“I never reveal my sources.” 

“Fucking Hange told you, didn’t she?”

“It’s really for the source’s own safety than to deprive you of knowledge.” 

“So we’re going to your apartment then?”

“Nope.” 

“Erwin?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“This better not end up with me eating food made out of the back of a fucking truck again.” 

“You liked those tacos.”

“Not enough to risk the innumerable amount of diseases probably crawling around that truck.” 

By this point, the pair have made it to Erwin’s car. Levi pulls his hand away from the blond to sit in the passenger seat. The unmistakable scent of freshly cooked food wafts temptingly through the vehicle. Levi has to admit, it smells pretty good, though he can’t make out what the food is. Erwin must be driving them somewhere to eat then. 

“That’s another thing I’ve noticed about you,” Erwin says, stepping into the car. “You’re very anal about cleanliness.” 

“Anal? Try fucking logical.” 

“See, I think the trees cut down to make the twenty or so napkins you used to eat a single taco would disagree.” 

Levi shoots Erwin a murderous glare that could have melted a lesser-man, buckling his seatbelt as the blond starts the car and drives off. 

Erwin grins back, eyes shining with mirth. 

“So, I was wondering,” Erwin continues as if Levi did not just will him to perish with his eyes alone. “Has this always been a thing for you?”

“What? The desire to not act like a fucking pig and be all grimy and dirty? Yes.” 

“To be fair, when you’re a fox you don’t seem to care nearly as much.” 

“Well, that’s different,” Levi mumbles. 

“Hmm. How so?” Erwin asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking lightly. 

Levi squirms slightly. This is one of those kitsune things he can’t quite explain. Levi isn’t sure why he doesn’t mind getting dirty as a fox. Hange claims it’s because he takes on the notions and behaviors of an animal as opposed to a human when he’s in that form, but Levi isn’t sure. 

“I don’t know. It just is,” Levi declares, shrugging. “It’s hard to explain,” he adds. 

“Okay, I won’t push,” Erwin says. 

Levi huffs, glancing out the window to watch the scenery flying by. After a moment, he realizes that he recognizes where they are. 

“Wait, Erwin. I thought you said we weren’t going to your apartment.”

“We’re not,” the blond responds innocently. 

Levi narrows his eyes. “Wait, we’re not going to the park, are we?” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny—”

“—Erwin!” Levi cuts him off. 

“What? It’s the first place we met. I thought it’d be romantic.” 

“Going by that logic we might as well eat in Zackly’s lecture hall.” 

“Wrong,” Erwin declares. “We first met in the park when I went running the night before classes started.”

“I didn’t even know you remembered that,” Levi grumbles. “Besides, it doesn’t really count.”

“Of course it counts. You said yourself you’re as much of a fox as you are a human.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t know that at the time, though.” 

“Please. I guessed it the second you walked into Zackly’s class.” 

“Uh huh. And why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, what was I supposed to say? That I thought you were a wild animal?”

“I am  _ not  _ a wild animal,” Levi scoffs. “I am a dignified fox spirit and messenger for a divine being. Not a fucking disease-carrying mongrel.” 

“I didn’t realize this was such a touchy subject for you,” Erwin chuckles. 

“ _ Wild animal _ ,” Levi huffs, crossing his arms and making a face that could generously be termed as  _ pouting _ in his seat as Erwin parks the car outside of Sina Central Park. 

Erwin grins, leaning over and pecking Levi lightly on the cheek. Levi has to turn away to hide his blush. 

“Come on my dignified little fox spirit. There are blankets in the back. I’ll get the food.” 

“And what if it gets too cold for us to even finish eating?” Levi gripes. 

“Well, you get cold way easier than I do. If you start to feel a bit chilled, you can just sit in my lap and I’ll keep you warm.”

Erwin stumbles out of the car laughing as Levi throws the pens resting in the cupholder at him, a menacing glare hanging on his sharp features. Erwin jumps away and winks at the raven, making his way around to the backseat to get the food. 

\---

“This is why I thought the park was such a good idea,” Erwin declares, gesturing to the paling sun sinking languidly below the horizon. 

Levi and Erwin are sitting on a heavy quilt in the grassy open area of the park. Around them, a spread of arugula salad, chicken Cordon Bleu, and an opened bottle of Pinot noir rests, waiting to be eaten. Levi watches as the sinking sun casts beautiful hues of oranges and pinks across the park, reflecting off the autumn leaves hanging from the trees and the browning blades of grass blowing languorously in the cool breeze. He sighs lightly, his feelings alight by the beauty of the scenery surrounding him. His kitsune senses prickle with anticipation being so close to nature. 

Levi glances over at Erwin to see the blond is grinning at him. He rolls his eyes, providing Erwin the smallest of smiles before grabbing a plate. 

“It’s beautiful,” Levi notes, accepting the glass of wine Erwin hands him. 

Levi glances longingly back at the sunset. The sky is already darkening with the setting sun, the dark hues of night mixed with the bright beams of light providing a stunning contrast. Levi’s chest aches. 

“This is the one time I miss Shiganshina,” Levi says through meticulously cut bites of chicken, his eyes still staring wistfully ahead. 

Erwin watches him closely, taking note of the nostalgic, almost yearning look in Levi’s eyes. He’s never seen the raven look like this before. It is as gorgeous as it is saddening. 

“Why is that?” Erwin asks cautiously, determined to understand as much as he can about the raven before Levi closes himself off again. 

It doesn’t really bother Erwin that Levi is still very guarded around him in a lot of ways. He’s spent enough time with the raven to be able to tell that much. What he wants more than anything is to get to know Levi, to understand him, and to be there for him when Levi needs someone to rely on. 

Levi shrugs, glancing down at his food. “I mean, it’s beautiful there. There are so few people around that you can actually feel close to nature. And my family’s estate is practically an entire forest, so I can go almost as far as I want without having to worry.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums. “Moving to Sina must have been pretty hard.”

Levi huffs. “I’ve never felt so much like such a fucking freak. All I ever wanted was to live in the normal world, and yet when I got here all I could even think about was accidentally turning into a fox. Being hunted down with torches and pitchforks by the townsfolk,” he finishes sarcastically. 

Erwin’s chest aches. He’s never seen Levi so sad, so bitter. It hurts him more than he can express. He wants Levi to know that he belongs in the normal world, that the raven belongs with  _ him _ , but Erwin doesn’t know how to tell Levi that. He doesn’t know how to express how much he truly, unequivocally loves Levi. He’s afraid of scaring the raven off. Of jumping the gun, of not giving Levi enough space and time to grow into their relationship. 

Realizing that Levi responds better to physical rather than verbal actions, Erwin does the only thing he can think. He reaches out and snakes his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling the raven against his chest. He buries his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, breathing heavily against the raven’s pale skin. 

“Erwin!” Levi declares, startled. 

“You’re not a freak, Levi,” Erwin whispers into the raven’s neck. 

Levi can’t suppress a shiver as he feels Erwin’s hot breath tumble against his skin. He can feel Erwin's chest rising and falling languidly, the soft warmth of his skin radiating through his turtleneck. Levi sighs quietly, letting his body relax into the blond’s chest. His sadness is dulled in Erwin’s arm. He suddenly feels bad for dampening the mood so much. 

“I’m sorry, Erwin,” Levi whispers. “I didn’t mean to… well,” he finishes, letting the sentence die. 

“You’re fine, love,” Erwin whispers. 

Levi blushes at the pet name the blond has readily given him. He pushes his body up against Erwin’s a bit, so he can more easily eat. He doesn’t want to ruin this date with his awkward, contradictory problems. 

“So,” Erwin continues after a moment, resting his plate on his knee so he can still eat with Levi leaning into his chest. “Something I’ve been curious about.”

“Hmm,” Levi hums, taking a bite of his salad. 

“You know how animals generally have heightened senses compared to humans?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you have that?”

“I mean, as a fox, definitely. As a human, only when I choose to.”

“Huh?” Erwin questions, bringing his hand up to stoke at Levi’s hair. 

“Well, it’s not like I can ever just shut them off, but it gets really overwhelming as a human, so I just, kind of, put them on the back burner. Like, I intentionally suppress them.” 

“Huh, no kidding. Are you suppressing them now?”

“Of course.” 

“What happens if you don’t?”

Levi scoffs. “Are you asking me not to?”

Erwin simpers lightly. “Maybe.” 

Levi rolls his eyes, sitting up a bit. He lets his body relax, his senses stretch out and connect with the world around him. He is immediately inundated with sounds, smells, and feelings that are foreign to his human body. It makes him squirm slightly. His head pounds with distant noises. Remote smells fill his nose making him feel quaky and nauseous. 

He attempts to reach out to one thing he can focus on, one thing out of reach to his human senses that will not overwhelm him. 

“Okay,” Levi says quietly, eyes still closed. “Umm, about half a mile away. There’s a group coming towards us. Two girls, three boys. They’re carrying something…smoothies I think,” he notes, letting his body fall back against Erwin’s. 

“What!? No way!” Erwin declares giddily. 

Levi smirks lightly. “Give it a few minutes. They’ll pass by us.”

Levi lets his head fall back into Erwin slightly. He hates the overwhelming feeling of his kitsune senses when he’s not prepared for them. His human body is only used to so much. His breathing is heavier after reaching out. 

Levi quickly shuts down all extended connections to the world around him, his stomach still a bit queasy from being inundated with the varied and often questionable smells of the city. 

“Are they still coming this way?” Erwin asks after a few moments. 

Levi rolls his eyes. “Just wait.” 

Erwin and Levi eat in silence for a few minutes—Erwin waiting eagerly to see if the group will show, and Levi sipping languidly at his wine. He can’t suppress his smirk when the group of five teenagers with pink smoothie cups walk into the park after a few minutes. 

Erwin gasps slightly. “Oh my God,” he says excitedly. “How did you know?”

“Perfume for the girls, way too much cologne for the guys, and the distinct smell of red dye no. 5 in the smoothies. Why don’t people just make real fucking smoothies? It’s just mushed fruit.” 

Erwin laughs giddily. “That’s amazing. Do it again!” 

Levi scoffs. “No way. I hate dealing with those senses when I’m a human. It’s too much.” 

“Too bad. That’s so cool,” Erwin notes, kissing the top of Levi’s head. 

Levi can’t stop the blush from burning brightly from his cheeks. 

“Umm,” Levi says, clearing his throat slightly to mask his embarrassment. “This is really good.” 

Erwin grins. “I told you I’m a culinary genius.” 

Levi scoffs lightly. “Fine, Mr. genius. Where did you learn to cook like this?” 

“From my mom mostly. We used to cook together when my dad would work late.”

“Oh, how’s she doing by the way?” Levi asks tentatively. 

He doesn’t want to broach a topic Erwin is uncomfortable with. Even though the blond was pretty willing to tell Levi about his mom, he still hasn’t disclosed much about the situation. Levi is certain this is really hard on Erwin, but he doesn’t know how to go about comforting and supporting the blond yet. 

Erwin shrugs. “She’s still recovering from the surgery. I stopped by this afternoon but she was asleep for most of the time.” 

“Oh, umm, well…i-if you ever want anyone to go with you, I could,” Levi stutters, eyes cast downward. “Or not if you prefer to go alone. I mean, that’s fine, too. I don’t want—”

“—Levi,” Erwin cuts off quietly. “I’d love it if you’d come. Thank you,” the blond says sincerely, wrapping an arm around Levi and pulling him tighter into his chest.

“Mmhmm,” Levi hums, not trusting his voice. 

Levi sighs lightly, leaning his head against Erwin’s shoulder. The situation feels so intimate. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. Still, Levi feels comfortable like this, safe in Erwin’s arms that he doesn’t mind being a little out of his comfort zone. 

He peers up at the twinkling stars overhead. The sky has completely darkened by now, the last bits of light completely faded below the horizon. It’s a beautiful autumn night. A bit chilly, but not too cold with the blankets and the heat of their proximity. 

The pair spend a long time like this, enjoying each other’s company, peering out across the quieting park, talking a bit, but mostly lost in their own thoughts. Levi isn’t sure how Erwin thinks the evening is going, but he himself feels extremely comfortable and content sitting quietly in the little park. The atmosphere is romantic but not sappy. The wine is rich but not overwhelming. His body heats lightly with the alcohol and his closeness to Erwin. Levi can’t help but feel extremely at ease in this situation. More at ease than he’s felt in weeks. It is a startling shift, but a welcome one. 

Finally, Erwin stretches a bit and grabs his phone, checking the time. 

“It’s heading towards ten,” he notes, scrolling through the notifications on the screen. 

Levi scooches away and stretches his arms, his limbs stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. He can’t suppress a large yawn that bursts from his lips. 

Erwin glances up, chuckling. 

“Tired?” The blond asks playfully. 

Levi scowls. “I had to endure over an hour of political philosophy lecturing today. I have a right to be exhausted.” 

“Fair enough,” Erwin laughs. “So, where are we going?” 

Levi blushes slightly, looking away. What does Erwin mean by that? Is he implying anything? Does he want Levi to come back to his apartment? Was he just asking if Levi wants to go home? The raven isn’t sure, and it makes him squirm slightly. 

“Oh, umm, can we go back to campus?” Levi asks, eyes still turned away from Erwin. He has an early morning shift at Maria’s, anyways. He really should get back. 

“Sure,” Erwin replies lightly. 

Levi is relieved that the blond doesn’t appear annoyed by his request. He quietly helps Erwin pack up the stuff and head back towards the car. 

Levi is fidgety the entire ride back. He keeps his eyes intently trained out the window, attempting to calm his swirling thoughts. He doesn’t know what Erwin wants to do, and he’s too nervous to ask. Levi bites at his lip, trying to think of something to say, but coming up blank. 

Next to him, Erwin glances over. His brow crinkles slightly. He can physically see Levi closing in on himself. He’s clearly nervous, restless and uncertain. Levi is a difficult person to piece together. The one thing that makes that easier is his heavy reliance on physical actions as opposed to verbal ones. 

Erwin has spent enough time around the raven to know what to look for, helping him to read Levi despite his general lack of communication. Right now he can tell Levi is anxious. Erwin is grateful he can decipher the raven this way. It makes it easier to understand Levi’s boundaries and where he stands on things. As much as he’d just like to talk with Levi about all the aspects of their growing relationship, Erwin realizes that may be out of the picture for a while. Levi is first going to have to open up a lot more than he already has for that to happen. 

The drive back is short and quiet. Levi doesn’t speak, and Erwin doesn’t push him. Hange has mentioned Levi getting lost in his own thoughts a lot. Erwin has a feeling that’s what’s happening now. He clears his throat slightly as he parks the car on the street next to Levi’s residence hall. The raven doesn’t appear to have noticed they’ve made it back. 

“So,” Erwin starts, directing Levi’s attention towards him again. 

“Oh, umm, thanks,” Levi says quietly, his eyes still fixed on the window. 

“What’re you doing tomorrow?” Erwin asks, trying to find a topic that will drag Levi out of his shell. 

Levi shrugs, still looking away. “Early morning shift at Maria’s, and then studying for midterms all weekend.” 

“Hmm,” Erwin hums. “Well, you better get some rest then. Early shifts are brutal,” Erwin says, reaching over and kissing Levi lightly on the cheek. 

He suppresses the urge to grin when Levi finally looks over at him, his steely eyes widened slightly. The raven’s teeth are tugging at his bottom lip. Erwin can’t help but think Levi looks extremely cute like this. 

“Umm, yeah,” Levi mumbles.

“Call me when the inevitable emotional breakdown happens.” 

Erwin smirks when Levi scoffs, happily witnessing Levi opening up a bit again. 

“I already told you that’s not gonna happen.” 

“It's inevitable, Levi. By definition it can’t be avoided.” 

“I know what inevitable means, Mr. accounting major.” 

“Business actually,” Erwin laughs. 

“Huh, that’s right. Even worse,” Levi retorts. 

“Snark all you want now. You’ll be sorry when I actually have a job, Mr. English writing major.” 

“Excuse me, there are a lot of things I can do with a writing degree. And if those fail, I’ll just live the rest of my life as a fox.” 

“Please,” Erwin laughs. “I could not imagine you spending the rest of your life in the  _ wilderness _ .” 

“I have connections with nature you couldn’t even begin to understand.”

“Twenty napkins for one taco.” 

Levi huffs, glowering at the smirking blond in front of him. Really, the nerve of this man. Calling him a wild animal earlier, doubting his ability to live as a fox. Erwin’s lucky Levi doesn’t bite his shins the next time he’s in kitsune form around the blond.

“You’re an insufferable bastard,” Levi grumbles. 

“I still prefer cultured asshole.” 

“Who says you can’t be both?” Levi huffs, stretching over to place a light kiss on Erwin’s jaw. 

He feels infinitely better about the situation now that he realizes Erwin isn’t expecting anything tonight. Levi leans back away from the blond and unbuckles his seat belt, reaching for the door handle. 

Levi is startled when he feels Erwin’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him easily into the blond’s lap. He yelps slightly. 

“Erwin!”

“You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

“I thought we were done here,” Levi grumbles, attempting to wiggle out of the blond’s grasp. 

“You were gonna leave after calling me an insufferable bastard  _ and _ a cultured asshole.” 

“That’s what I was planning.” 

“Don’t you feel bad being so mean to me?”

“Not even a little. They’re practically compliments to you.”

Erwin chuckles. “Well, I have to take what I can get,” he says, leaning in to kiss the raven on the forehead. 

Erwin trails little kisses along Levi’s skin, pecking at his nose, his closed eyelids, and his sharp jaw.

Levi feels his face heating up brightly, his skin tingling each time Erwin connects his soft lips with his face. Levi tries to keep his breaths from coming out ragged and stilted as he attempts to calm his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His body is beginning to feel alight in the same way it did last night. Something claws at his gut, making Levi squirm. 

Languidly, Erwin brings his hand up to Levi’s jaw, stopping his lips just centimeters from the raven’s. He tugs lightly at the sharp bone before leaning in to connect his lips to Levi’s. 

Levi immediately lets his lips part. His body feels prickly and warm. It is a largely unfamiliar sensation for him, but not a bad one. Levi feels good, really good. He allows his tongue to explore around Erwin’s hot mouth more than he did the last time they kissed so deeply. Erwin’s tongue entwines with and caresses his. 

Levi shivers as he feels Erwin smiling and chuckling lightly against his lips. The blond pulls back slightly after a few moments, closing his mouth a bit to bite at and lick Levi’s lips. Levi yelps quietly in surprise when he feels Erwin’s teeth tug and his lower lip, nibbling and licking lightly. He pulls his face back, his cheeks burning red and his heart pounding wildly. 

Erwin smiles at him lightly, bringing his hand up to brush the bangs out of Levi’s eyes. Levi is surprised to see the blond’s lips so bright and covered in saliva. He is even more startled by the look in Erwin’s blue eyes. It is one he can’t quite place, heated and deep. The way Erwin is looking at him makes Levi shiver slightly. His cerulean orbs are intense and ablaze. 

“Do you want me to walk you up?” Erwin asks after a few moments of heavy breathing and quiet. 

Levi nods, not trusting his voice. Erwin holds onto his hips to steady him as Levi pulls his body back into his own seat, opening the door and stepping out into the cool evening air. He is thankful for the rush of cold against his skin. He still feels warm and tingly. 

Erwin walks around the car to stand by Levi, entwining his hand in the raven’s and pulling him along lightly. 

Levi lets Erwin guide him up to his residence hall and inside the building, his mind still going a million miles an hour. He doesn’t want Erwin to leave, but at the same time he’s too embarrassed to think about what may happen if the blond doesn’t. 

The walk up is quiet. Erwin keeps his hand wrapped in Levi’s, his blue eyes staring ahead thoughtfully. 

The pair stop outside the raven’s door, Levi looking up and biting his lip, and Erwin looking down with a small smile gracing his lips. 

“So,” Erwin says after a moment. “I guess this is goodnight.” 

Levi nods, not trusting his voice. He doesn’t know what to say, how to properly thank Erwin for a lovely evening. Levi huffs slightly, wishing he were better at this part.

He steps up a bit closer, giving up on attempting to find the right words. He wraps his arms lightly around Erwin’s waist, burying his face into the blond’s chest. Levi is hoping that gets the message across. He doesn’t hug people, he actively avoids doing so. Refuses to, really--no matter the gender. 

Levi smiles into Erwin’s chest when he feels the blond wrap his arms tightly around his back, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into the top of Levi’s head. He’s sure Erwin gets it, sure he understands all that he is trying to say with one simple hug. 

“Sleep tight, love,” Erwin whispers, placing a light kiss on the top of Levi’s head. 

He chuckles lightly when he feels the raven nodding into his chest. 

Gingerly, Levi pulls back, turning around almost immediately to fiddle with the keys to his door. He doesn’t trust his voice, doesn’t trust what his eyes will see if he looks behind himself. He can sense Erwin standing close, can practically feel the blond’s warmth radiating off of his skin. 

“Umm, goodnight,” Levi mumbles before stepping through his door and shutting it. 

He’s not sure he could have managed much more. Once inside, Levi lets his body sink to the floor. He breathes heavily, his thoughts running a marathon. No doubt he’s not going to be getting much sleep tonight. Levi fishes his phone out of his coat pocket, opening the home screen and pulling up his contacts. He presses on a number he knows by heart. 

_ “もしもし?”  _ (Hello?)

_ “ _ _ クシェル, _ _ リヴァイ です.  _ _ 今暇がありますか. 話したいです _ _.”  _ (Kuchel, it’s Levi. Are you free? I want to talk.)

_ “もちろん! 調子はどう.”  _ (Of course. How are you?) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is going to have some angst, but I have a justification for it. It should be out sooner than this one, at least.


End file.
